


Инь, ян и немножко везенья

by elinorwise



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Femdom, Flogging, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Sensation Play, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: Встретились однажды садист и мазохист... (с)





	1. В одной темной-темной комнате

**Author's Note:**

> Очень условная Япония. Очень условный БДСМ. Очень условные привязки к канону. Тотальный ООС всего и всех.

Впервые Йоджи заметил его на танцполе: лучи прожекторов, скрестившись, выхватили из полумрака длинные яркие волосы и долговязую фигуру. Рыжий давал огня - в движениях были свобода, драйв и идеальное чувство ритма. На секунду Йоджи подумал о том, что, если бы они танцевали вместе…  
Впрочем, нормальные парни не танцуют друг с другом.  
Рыжий то ли не относил себя к нормальным, то ли просто не заморачивался этим - в партнерах у него тоже был парень: коротко стриженый блондин, весь в цепях и заклепках.  
Азуми - кажется, так звали девушку - что-то проговорила, преувеличенно артикулируя в безуспешных попытках перекричать музыку, и Йоджи отвлекся на нее - но через минуту не выдержал и снова посмотрел.  
Встретив его взгляд, рыжий вдруг усмехнулся и подмигнул. Йоджи невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Рыжий склонился к своему партнеру и что-то сказал ему на ухо. Оба рассмеялись.

В туалете было шумно и тесно. Пахло потными телами в смеси с ароматом парфюма, сладкими алкогольными коктейлями и еще чем-то кисловато-терпким, к чему Йоджи постарался не принюхиваться. Закончив свои дела возле писсуара, он протолкался к раковине - и практически уткнулся носом в затылок рыжему: тот собирал волосы в высокий хвост, зажав в зубах черное колечко резинки. Заметив Йоджи, он улыбнулся и подвинулся, давая место у зеркала.  
\- Как тебя зовут, прелесть? - спросил он, не выпуская резинку изо рта.  
Йоджи подумал, не оскорбиться ли на “прелесть”, но решил не быть занудой. Что поделаешь, если вырос таким красивым...  
\- Йоджи, - представился он. - А тебя?  
\- Шульдих.  
\- Звучное имя.  
\- Спасибо. Твое тоже ничего - вполне соответствует… экстерьеру. - Рыжий разделил волосы надвое и завязал пряди узлом. На нем была безрукавка из спандекса цвета антрацита, оставлявшая руки открытыми до самых плеч. Под кожей переливались тугие мускулы.  
Йоджи обтер ладони бумажным полотенцем и, глянув в зеркало, поправил челку.  
\- Знаешь, я вообще-то натурал, - сообщил он.  
Шульдих перехватил резинку пальцами и осклабился:  
\- А почему ты решил, что я предлагаю тебе секс?  
Йоджи смутился. Нетрадиционно ориентированные парни так часто проявляли к нему интерес, что он научился замечать и в какой-то мере даже привык - но всегда старался пресечь недоразумение в самом начале, чтобы не подавать никому ложных надежд. Может, на этот раз он и вправду поторопился - но в том, как Шульдих смотрел на него, как разговаривал, явно был какой-то… подтекст.  
\- Нет?  
“Тогда что ты мне… предлагаешь?”  
Дверь туалета открылась: как обычно в таких местах, желающих войти было заметно больше, чем готовых выйти.  
\- Эти ублюдки доведут меня до клаустрофобии, - доверительно пожаловался Шульдих, направляясь к выходу. - Извини, потом поговорим. 

Йоджи вернулся на танцпол и еще немного оттянулся, но в мозгу свербело неясное беспокойство, мешая сполна отдаться музыке. Он поднялся в бар на втором этаже, где было потише и посвободней, взял пива и подсел за столик к какой-то блондинке. Цыпочка была высший класс. Йоджи слету придумал удачную фразу для начала разговора и уже открыл было рот - но тут за ее спиной возник Шульдих.  
Непринужденно улыбаясь, он нагнулся к девушке и что-то шепнул ей. Она с интересом посмотрела на них обоих, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и, взяв свой напиток, удалилась.  
\- Зашибись, - сказал Йоджи.  
Шульдих сел и, опершись локтями о стол, подался к нему.  
\- У тебя офигенная задница, - сказал он так, будто они и не прерывали разговор. - Я хочу ее отшлепать.  
\- Зачем? - глупо спросил Йоджи.  
\- Нравится. - Шульдих пожал плечами. - Иногда у людей бывают необычные хобби. Мое - пороть красивые задницы.  
\- В смысле? - подозрительно уточнил Йоджи.  
\- В прямом, - с ухмылкой заверил Шульдих. - Трахать я их тоже люблю, но, если ты утверждаешь, что натурал… - Он помедлил, окинув Йоджи внимательным, чуть насмешливым взглядом. - ...эту тему можем считать закрытой.  
\- Отвали, - беззлобно сказал Йоджи. - Иди проспись.  
\- Обижаешь. - Шульдих закинул ногу на ногу и облокотился о спинку стула. - Если бы мне надо было проспаться, я бы к тебе с такими предложениями не подкатывал. Я трезв и чист, как горная роса - две “Маргариты” не в счет. Безопасность и разумность гарантирую, с тебя - только добрая воля.  
Йоджи поводил пальцем по стакану, стирая конденсат, и рассеянно отхлебнул пива.  
Он всегда предпочитал девушек постарше и поактивней - некоторые из них намекали на смену ролей, а кое-кто любил и более жесткие развлечения, так что разговоры про “безопасность, разумность и добровольность” не были ему совсем уж в новинку. Йоджи игнорировал намеки, но ничего не имел против шелковых шарфов и подбитых мехом наручников, а одной красавице даже разрешил поиграть со своими сосками - вакуумные помпы, зажимы с цепочкой… было весело. Его всё время пробивало на смех, дурацкие зажимы падали, а Мими - ее звали Мими - сердилась и требовала серьезного отношения к процессу.  
Он не мог относиться к этому серьезно. Хотел - да, наверно - но не мог. Возможно, потому, что она была хрупкой куколкой чуть выше полутора метров ростом, и - если уж говорить серьезно - ему ничего не стоило заткнуть ей рот поцелуем, подмять под себя и трахнуть (именно это он в конце концов и сделал, и она нисколько не возражала).  
А может, всё дело в том, что в фантазиях, которыми он помогал себе снимать утреннее напряжение, с ним была не девушка.  
Вообще-то он и сам не знал, кто это - только чувствовал уверенные прикосновения, от которых становилось жарко и больно - но голос, говоривший “снимай штаны и ложись на живот” определенно не был женским.  
\- А я что с этого буду иметь? - спросил Йоджи, подпустив в голос сарказма.  
\- Как насчет… незабываемых впечатлений? - Шульдих перебрался к нему на диван и, устроившись бок о бок, заговорил в самое ухо: - Я умею, поверь. Всыплю так, что сидеть не сможешь. Будешь плакать и просить еще.  
Дыхание у него было теплым и щекотным, и слегка отдавало лаймом.  
Йоджи едва не поперхнулся, разрываясь между желанием все-таки съездить ему по морде и некстати накатившей истомой.  
Что бы ни нашептывало ему извращенное воображение, до сих пор он не искал приключений на известное место. Похоже, приключению надоело ждать, пока он созреет, и оно решило зайти с козырей.  
Он отодвинулся и посмотрел на Шульдиха, чувствуя себя так, будто собирается прыгнуть с крыши небоскреба на резинке. Парень был хорош собой (нет, ну объективно-то), самоуверен (возможно, не без основания) и, несмотря ни на что, умудрялся выглядеть брутально (а Йоджи более чем понимал, каких трудов стоит выглядеть брутально, когда у тебя тонкие черты лица и астеническое телосложение).  
Если уж кому и дать себя отшлепать…  
\- И потом, никто же не узнает, - вкрадчиво добавил тот, - только я и ты. Честное садистское.  
Сомневаешься - отвечай “нет”. Возвращайся домой, ложись спать, а утром, нежась под одеялом или стоя под душем, остро и безнадежно представляй, как это могло бы быть… но уже не будет, потому что ты сдрейфил, а судьба - рулетка, на которой то самое, заветное число никогда не выпадает дважды.  
\- Где? - одними губами спросил Йоджи.  
\- У меня. Я живу один - недалеко, в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Нам никто не помешает.  
Сомневаешься - отвечай “да”.

Шульдих припарковал машину возле небольшого, увенчанного покатой крышей коттеджа. Вошел первым и, бросив ключи на полку за дверью, зажег свет. Из холла наверх вела крутая деревянная лестница.  
\- Туда.  
Йоджи разулся и последовал за ним.  
Наверху обнаружилась мансарда с одним окном. Под окном стоял массивный деревянный стол, рядом - стул. В алькове, выкрашенном в темное, была широкая кровать с тумбочкой с одной стороны. Шульдих повернул выключатель, под скошенным потолком вспыхнула лампа.  
\- Ну что, - обернувшись, спросил он, - сразу приступим, или сначала поговорить?  
\- О чем? - удивился Йоджи. - А… Нет, я не подвергался в детстве физическим наказаниям. Не помню никаких связанных с этим травмирующих эпизодов и не испытываю на данный момент невыносимого внутреннего напряжения.  
“А если бы что-то и было, - мысленно добавил он, - вряд ли я стал бы откровенничать с первым встречным”.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Шульдих. - Терпеть не могу, когда на меня стряхивают своих тараканов - но некоторые без этого просто не могут. Что ж, тогда к делу. Сними брюки и белье.  
Йоджи молча уставился на него, упрямо сдвинув брови.  
Шульдих досадливо закатил глаза:  
\- О, ради бога… А ты как думал?  
Откровенно говоря, до сих пор Йоджи никак не думал. Если и думал, то явно не головой, а тем самым местом, которое ему сейчас предлагалось оголить.  
\- Разве нельзя… через одежду? - на всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- Это профанация, - твердо сказал Шульдих. - Я такой ерундой не занимаюсь.  
Решившись, Йоджи дернул молнию. Кожаные брюки протестующе скрипнули. Он стянул их по бедрам и бросил на стул. Снять ультратонкие облегающие боксеры оказалось куда легче - они всё равно почти ничего не скрывали.  
После вечера в тесной коже воздух комнаты освежал до мурашек. Йоджи зябко передернулся. Подумав, снял остальное - в укороченном топе и носках он почему-то чувствовал себя особенно глупо.  
Пока он раздевался, Шульдих, присев на кровать, деловито рылся в тумбочке. Наконец подошел, держа на ладони изрядно потраченный рулон черного винилового скотча.  
Скажи он сейчас что-нибудь насмешливое, что-нибудь… не то - или хотя бы посмотри не так - Йоджи схватил бы одежду и ринулся прочь, проклиная себя за легкомыслие. Но в лице Шульдиха не дрогнул ни единый мускул.  
\- Давай руки.  
Йоджи сглотнул.  
\- Это тоже обязательно?  
\- Тебя обычно не фиксируют? Или проблема в том, что я кажусь тебе опасным?  
Нет, Шульдих не казался ему опасным. Скорее, непонятным: до сих пор Йоджи не задумывался, какое удовольствие в том, чтобы причинять людям боль.  
Впрочем, кто он такой, чтобы судить других - с его-то собственными странными наклонностями?  
\- Я могу постоять за себя, - сказал он, протянув руки.  
\- Связанный? - поддразнил Шульдих.  
Йоджи подумал, не просветить ли его насчет приемов, позволяющих обходиться без рук - но смолчал. Это не относилось к делу. Он пришел сюда по своей воле и не имел намерения сопротивляться.  
Он здесь, потому что хочет этого.  
От самого осознания пробирало дрожью, как от слабых разрядов электрического тока, пропущенного сквозь тело.  
Ему не впервой было обнажаться при посторонних: в тесной раздевалке додзё не оставалось места приватности. А уж о телесной неприкосновенности и речи не шло - пару раз Йоджи даже случилось отхватить палкой от тренера за недостаток усердия. Он не придавал этому большого значения, считая неизбежной частью тренировок.  
Но сейчас всё было иначе.  
\- Я оставлю тебе пространство для маневра. - Шульдих обмотал ему запястья по отдельности, соединив на небольшом расстоянии одно от другого - путы получились прочными, но не строгими. Потом заставил нагнуться над столом и плотно завязал глаза, сделав несколько витков скотчем вокруг головы.  
В темноте дробный стук сердца звучал особенно громко. Вместе с тем приготовления странным образом успокаивали: Шульдих вел себя как человек, который знает, что делает.  
\- Расскажи, что ты предпочитаешь. Посильнее, полегче? Какие девайсы?  
\- Без понятия, - честно сказал Йоджи.  
\- Тебя что, никогда не пороли? - озадаченно спросил Шульдих.  
\- Нет.  
\- Погоди-ка… ты, может, вообще не в теме? А это? - Шульдих дернул его за цепочку, на которой болтался кулон с изображением трех закрученных спиралью запятых.  
\- Мицу томоэ. Талисман, типа того... - объяснил Йоджи. - На удачу.  
\- На удачу? - хохотнув, повторил Шульдих. - Чертовы культурные различия... А чего сразу-то не сказал?  
“Не помню чтобы ты спрашивал”.  
\- Стоп, не отвечай: ненавижу, когда мне указывают на ошибки. И потом, если бы я действительно ошибся - тебя бы здесь не было, м?  
Йоджи решил считать вопрос риторическим. Сколько раз еще он должен подтвердить согласие?  
\- Ладно, что уж теперь, - сказал Шульдих. - Значит, повезло. Устрою тебе… тест-драйв.  
Чужие руки невесомо коснулись ягодиц. Йоджи вздрогнул. Шульдих слегка надавил ему на поясницу, потянул за плечо, мягко пнул по щиколоткам, словно инструктор в тренажерном зале.  
\- Стой так. Для начала хорошенько разогрею тебя ладонью. Потом дам попробовать флоггер, а напоследок высеку хлыстом. Как тебе такая программа?  
\- Звучит неплохо, - с нервным смешком отозвался Йоджи.  
\- Расслабься. - Шульдих потрепал его между лопатками - там, где “кошачье место”. - Всё будет супер, вот увидишь.  
Ладонь вернулась на ягодицы, стиснула сначала одну, потом другую, крепко, основательно растерла по кругу.  
\- Ты что творишь? - обеспокоенно спросил Йоджи.  
\- Разминаю мышцы.  
\- А по-моему, лапаешь меня за задницу.  
\- А по-моему, мне лучше знать. - Рука на секунду исчезла и, тут же вернувшись, обожгла коротким жалящим ударом.  
Йоджи дернулся, шумно выдохнув сквозь зубы. Под ложечкой защекотало.  
Следующий удар пришелся отдельно по правой половинке зада, третий - по левой. Четвертый - точно по центру.  
Это было… громко. Больно.  
Горячо.  
Йоджи смятенно почувствовал, что у него встает. Он поерзал и теснее сомкнул ноги, но в такой позе толку от этого было не много.  
\- Не парься. Чисто физиологическая реакция, - успокоил Шульдих. - Это же одна из самых мощных эрогенных зон - только вы, идейные натуралы, и слышать не хотите обо всех ее возможностях. Жалкие лузеры. Можно подумать, у вас член отсохнет, если...  
\- У тебя что-то личное? - процедил Йоджи, смутно задетый тем, что его причислили к “идейным”. - Мы не договаривались обсуждать мои эрогенные зоны.  
\- Прости, - сказал Шульдих, сопроводив извинение очередным увесистым шлепком.  
Твердая ладонь принялась методично обрабатывать задницу по всей поверхности, то спускаясь к ляжкам, то опять поднимаясь выше. В перерывах Шульдих касался его кончиками пальцев, будто рисуя узоры на горячем песке - а потом снова охаживал звонкими, хлесткими, безжалостными ударами. Йоджи терпел, кусая губы, когда становилось совсем невмоготу.  
“Ты этого хотел, идиот, - сказал он себе. - Ну что, доволен?”  
Стояк сняло в буквальном смысле “как рукой”, но лихорадочное возбуждение никуда не делось.  
Он представлял это десятки, сотни раз - резкий, до неприличия сочный звук, мгновенный ожог. Всё оказалось не так. Не совсем так - и все-таки…  
Словно бы ему наконец почесали там, где зудело черт знает сколько времени - почесали не осторожными вежливыми прикосновениями, а сильно, грубо, до крови…  
Так, как надо.  
Постепенно шлепки становились реже и тише, и наконец перешли в медленные утешающие поглаживания. Йоджи без особого труда подавил мысль, что Шульдих опять лапает его: теперь, по контрасту, было даже приятно.  
\- Как ты?  
Йоджи потерся щекой о плечо. Лицо горело, ягодицы пекло, в ушах толчками шумела кровь.  
\- Нормально.  
\- Молодец. Воды хочешь?  
Раздались шаги, шипение откручиваемой пробки, в губы ткнулось горлышко бутылки. Йоджи сделал несколько жадных глотков, проливая воду на подбородок. Шульдих убрал бутылку, мимоходом откинув ему волосы со лба.  
Передышка оказалась недолгой. По бедрам мазнуло чем-то похожим на большую кисточку или сложенную в несколько раз веревку.  
\- Флоггер, - пояснил Шульдих. - Чистая кожа, двенадцать полос.  
Примерившись, он несколько раз вытянул Йоджи вдоль ягодиц, жгуче, но терпимо.  
“Давай, - азартно подумал Йоджи. - Покажи, на что ты способен”.  
Докажи, что я не ошибся, выбрав тебя.  
Он прикусил язык, понимая, что главное испытание - впереди. И что будет нелегко. Но он выдержит - хотя бы затем, чтобы не дать Шульдиху повод сказать “Это всё, на что ты способен?”  
Удар ошпарил кипятком, двенадцать полос горячими иглами впились в тело. Йоджи сухо всхлипнул, поджав ногу, как девчонка, захваченная страстным поцелуем.  
\- Стой смирно, - одернул Шульдих. - Или мне придется поставить тебя в распорку. И расслабься, черт побери - ты делаешь себе хуже, когда зажимаешься.  
Йоджи налег грудью на стол, ухватился руками за край - так, что деревянная кромка впилась в ладони - и усилием воли заставил себя расслабить всё остальное.  
Раскрыться. Довериться. Принять происходящее, не разумом - телом, без объяснений и оправданий. Всё равно что нырнуть в холодную воду или прыгнуть с высоты: поначалу трудно, но оно того стоит.  
\- Кричи, здесь никто не услышит.  
Прозвучало не очень-то ободряюще, но Йоджи не замедлил воспользоваться советом, мимолетно удивившись, что до сих пор не позволял себе этой слабости. Иногда нужно поступиться самолюбием, чтобы сохранить достоинство.  
Да и не так уж громко он кричал - скорей, выдыхал со звуком, как на тренировках, выплескивая напряжение. Сосредоточившись на собственных телесных реакциях, он перестал волноваться. Мысли замерли, даже надоедливый внутренний голос наконец-то заткнулся - остались только боль и дивное спокойствие. Размеренные неторопливые удары задавали ритм - почти умиротворяющий, если бы не ощущение, будто задницу поджаривают на раскаленной сковороде.  
Он выдержит. Ему всегда нравились эти моменты яркого, чувственного осознания себя - на танцполе, в постели, на татами. Моменты, когда настоящий партнер или противник - не человек, а стихия, когда отдаешься ей, исподволь подчиняя себе...  
Боль - тоже стихия. А значит, ее тоже можно приручить.  
Флоггер со стуком упал на стол, напоследок задев Йоджи по боку длинным хвостом.  
\- Как ты?  
\- Нормально. - Он уронил голову, коснувшись лбом прохладной гладкости виниловой ленты. Дышалось часто и тяжело.  
\- А ты стойкий, - одобрительно заметил Шульдих. - Люблю таких… нагибать.  
Он помял Йоджи плечи, скользнул руками по спине, от лопаток до поясницы - а потом обратно, мягко надавливая запястьями и локтями. Руки были голые - наверно, именно это давало прикосновениям особую интимность, которая почему-то не казалась ни угрожающей, ни унизительной.  
\- Готов к главному раунду? Сейчас будет по-настоящему больно.  
\- То есть до сих пор было не по-настоящему? - изумленно переспросил Йоджи.  
\- До сих пор я с тобой в “ладушки” играл, - ровно сказал Шульдих. - Больше щадить не стану.  
\- Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь, - не удержался Йоджи. Адреналин туманил голову, кровь бурлила пузырьками игристого вина.  
\- Именно поэтому. - Послышался тихий бархатистый смешок. - Впрочем, могу немного… подсластить.  
С минуту звучали шаги и шорохи, а затем под руку сунули что-то твердое, гладкое и плавно изогнутое.  
\- Стимулятор простаты, - объяснил Шульдих, не дожидаясь вопроса. - Медицинский силикон, три режима вибрации, дистанционное управление, зарядка от… короче, прикольная штука. Что скажешь?  
“Нет”, - подумал Йоджи.  
“Нет” было опасным словом. Любое “нет” означало фол в этой увлекательной игре (с Шульдихом? с собой?), смысл которой - не вылететь раньше времени. Продержаться до финального свистка.  
Узнать, как далеко может завести собственное “да”.  
В конце концов, чего ему бояться? Он уже перешел черту, когда согласился раздеться. Позволил связать себе руки. Позволил прикоснуться к себе.  
А что, если…  
“Вот тогда я скажу “нет”, - мысленно пообещал Йоджи. - У каждого есть границы, так?”  
Главное - помнить свои.  
\- Ладно.  
Раздался шелест, в котором он безошибочно опознал звук вскрываемой упаковки презерватива. Жесткие пальцы легко и как-то даже деликатно раздвинули ягодицы.  
\- Расслабься, - с тихой настойчивостью повторил Шульдих, будто уговаривая ребенка или животное. - Вот так, умница, детка, хороший мальчик...  
Последние лет пятнадцать Йоджи никому не позволял обращаться к себе в подобном тоне.  
Справедливости ради, никто и не пытался.  
Вторжение было медленным, и влажным, и растягивающим. Так… странно. Не то чтобы неприятно, но… и не хорошо.  
Тепло чужой ладони исчезло. Что-то остро и упруго свистнуло в воздухе - раз, другой... Йоджи беспокойно повел плечами. По спине прокатился озноб - не столько от страха, сколько от какого-то томительного предвкушения.  
\- Считай, - сказал Шульдих. - До тридцати.  
Кожу полоснуло, будто ножом, и от этого места по всему телу разлился огонь. Дыхание перехватило, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
\- Один. Ч-черт...  
Шульдих выждал, дав ему время распробовать ощущение, а потом хлестнул опять.  
\- Два… - Йоджи переступил на месте, выгнулся, привстав на цыпочки в попытке уйти от огненной волны - но она настигла, окатила с ног до головы. - А-ах-х…  
На счет “три” Шульдих включил вибратор. Йоджи бегло подумал, как, наверное, глупо он выглядит - без штанов, с вибратором в полыхающей заднице - и бегло отметил, как мало его это волнует.  
\- Четыре… Пять… Ш-ш-шесть...  
Странное внутри нарастало, щекотало и давило, особенно в одном месте, где, казалось, сплелись все самые чувствительные нервы - и по ним, как по проводам, отдавалось в пах, разливаясь жаром и знакомой вязкой тяжестью.  
\- Восемь… Девять...  
Боль не ушла и даже не отступила, но теперь каждый удар словно подстегивал затеплившийся внутри огонек удовольствия; каждый взмах хлыста подталкивал качели, уносившие выше и выше - до истомы и головокружения.  
\- Десять… - Он громко выдохнул, подобрался, как для полета - усилие и легкость одновременно - и...  
...разочарованно застонал, сбитый с толку внезапной паузой. Что это, почему? Он не просил передышки!  
\- Еще…  
\- Сейчас, прелесть. Потерпи немного.  
Запястья тронуло чем-то холодным, виниловые путы ослабели - должно быть, их просто разрезали - но Йоджи безотчетно продолжал цепляться за столешницу. Шульдих накрыл одну его руку своей и, переплетя пальцы, повел туда, где опять стояло, и пульсировало, и отчаянно просило ласки.  
Первое же прикосновение шарахнуло так, что под опущенными веками поплыли цветные пятна. Йоджи прошелся рукой вдоль ствола, обвел кончиком пальца головку, стиснул в ладони мошонку - как он привык, как ему всегда нравилось…  
\- Осторожней, - сказал Шульдих откуда-то из темноты. - Я не хочу попасть тебе по пальцам.  
Йоджи послушно вернул руку на член. Зад обожгло новым ударом.  
\- Одиннадцать...  
И еще раз.  
\- Двенадцать… А! Тринадцать...  
Теперь удары посыпались один за другим, почти беспрерывно - он едва успевал отсчитывать:  
\- Девятнадцать… Двадцать… Двадцать один...  
Волны накатывали - густые, тяжелые, неотвратимые - он купался в них, тонул, больше не стараясь убежать. Единственное, что еще держало на поверхности - необходимость счета, звук собственного голоса:  
\- Двадцать семь… Двадцать восемь… Двадцать девять...  
Он кончил на тридцатом. Оргазм был потрясающим: мощным и полным - из тех, что проживаешь всем телом, всей душой, всем, что в тебе есть, и, уцелев в этом взрыве, остаешься слабым и голым, но чистым и… настоящим.  
\- Идеально, - сказал Шульдих, поглаживая его по волосам. - Ты просто чудо…  
Йоджи едва сумел не расплакаться от усталости, благодарности и облегчения.  
В этот момент он чувствовал себя любимым. 

Шульдих освободил его от вибратора и снял повязку с глаз. Обняв за талию, помог встать и подтолкнул к кровати:  
\- На живот.  
Йоджи подчинился, не раздумывая.  
Глаза слипались. Задницу холодило и пощипывало - Шульдих чем-то мазал ему ягодицы.  
\- Чистая работа, - удовлетворенно заметил тот, укрывая его простыней. - Крови нет, через пару дней будешь как новенький. А теперь спи.  
Йоджи уснул, как по команде.

 

***  
Проснувшись, он не сразу сообразил, где находится. Судя по солнцу, лупившему в окно мансарды, было уже довольно поздно.  
Он перевернулся на спину и, охнув, страдальчески поморщился.  
\- Саднит?  
Шульдих лежал на другой половине кровати, скрестив руки под головой. На нем была свободная шелковая пижама - черная: похоже, черный был его цветом “по умолчанию”.  
\- Обычно я сплю голым, - сообщил он, поймав взгляд Йоджи. - Но у меня есть представление о гостеприимстве и этой, как ее… тактичности. И нет, я не воспользовался твоим сном - ни в малейшей степени.  
\- Ты всегда отвечаешь раньше, чем тебя спросят?  
\- Только когда хочу произвести впечатление. - Он щедро улыбнулся и упругим рассчитанным движением вскочил на ноги. - Лежи, я сейчас.  
Босые пятки застучали по лестнице. Йоджи подоткнул подушку под спину и устроился полусидя.  
Шульдих вернулся с тарелкой, на которой переливалась нежно-изумрудным большая гроздь спелого винограда.  
\- Будем завтракать, как древние римляне. - Он уселся по-турецки и, поставив тарелку перед собой, отщипнул виноградину. - Жаль, вина нет.  
\- Их разве не надо чистить? - рассеянно спросил Йоджи.  
\- Вот еще, - отмахнулся Шульдих. - Я же гайдзин. Попробуй, не отравишься.  
Йоджи машинально разомкнул губы - и запоздало одернул себя: “Очнись, мать твою! Этот парень кормит тебя с рук!”  
Ягода лопнула на зубах, пролившись восхитительной освежающей сладостью. Ладно… не выплевывать же теперь.  
\- Ну и чем же ты занимаешься? В смысле, по жизни?  
\- Работаю с друзьями, - слегка невнятно проговорил он. - У нас цветочный магазин.  
\- Так ты флори-и-ист? - насмешливо протянул Шульдих. - Очаровательно…  
\- У некоторых бывают странные хобби, - холодно заметил Йоджи. - А у некоторых - интересные профессии.  
\- Без обид. - Шульдих примирительно вскинул ладони. - Держался ты молодцом. Должно быть, флористы - не такие неженки, как мне почему-то казалось.  
Йоджи кивнул в знак того, что извинение принято.  
\- А ты?  
\- Представь себе, тоже работаю с друзьями. Только у нас - охранное агентство.  
\- И что охраняешь?  
\- Всяких важных шишек, - небрежно сказал Шульдих. - Я телохранитель.  
\- Ого. - Йоджи покосился на его предплечья под сбившимися к локтям рукавами пижамы. Вспомнил игру мускулов на литых бицепсах. И вдруг густо покраснел, подумав о том, что делали эти руки с его телом.  
\- В целом я догадываюсь, о чем ты... - Шульдих внимательно смотрел на него, склонив голову набок. - А все-таки хотелось бы мне знать точный ход твоих мыслей.  
\- Как жаль, что ты не умеешь их читать, - едко отозвался Йоджи.  
\- У меня много других умений. - Шульдих усмехнулся, продолжая скармливать ему виноград.  
\- Я могу есть сам, - с нажимом сказал Йоджи.  
\- Конечно, - невозмутимо согласился Шульдих. - Кто бы сомневался.  
Очередная ягода назойливо ткнулась в самую середину рта. Спорить не хотелось, но и спустить такое было нельзя. Не придумав ничего умнее, Йоджи всосал ее вместе с кончиками пальцев и прихватил их зубами для острастки.  
Шульдих порывисто выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Ты нарываешься, - тихо и очень серьезно предупредил он.  
\- На новую порку? Да на мне и так живого места не осталось! - пожаловался Йоджи.  
\- Нет. Вот на это. - Шульдих подался вперед и, положив руку ему на затылок, прижался губами к губам.  
На секунду Йоджи растерялся. Он не задумался бы отразить нападение, но этот поцелуй ничуть не был агрессивным - скорее, осторожным, нежным и… сладким?  
Ах да, конечно. Виноград.  
Он зажмурился, замер, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не отвечать. Шульдих отстранился и, вложив ему в рот еще одну виноградину, мягко захлопнул челюсть.  
\- Придурок. - Йоджи поднялся с кровати, завернувшись в простыню. - Где у тебя душ?

Закрыв дверь ванной, он встал перед зеркалом. Волосы были растрепаны, искусанные губы припухли, как после особенно бурного свидания.  
Он повернулся спиной и, уронив простыню, глянул через плечо. На заднице складывались в причудливый узор ярко-розовые полосы разной длины и направленности. Он провел по ним пальцами: на ощупь следы казались теплыми и немного рельефными.  
“Никто не узнает, - подумал Йоджи. - Только я… и ты”.  
Мысль почему-то вызвала улыбку.  
Он принял душ и, обмотав бедра полотенцем, вернулся в комнату. Шульдих по-прежнему валялся на кровати, лениво ощипывая виноградную кисть.  
\- Отвернись.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что это уже лишнее? После вчерашнего-то...  
\- Нет, - отрезал Йоджи. - Вчерашнее было вчера.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и, сев на постели, покладисто отвернулся к стене.  
Йоджи надел боксеры, зашипев, когда ткань туго обтянула изодранные ягодицы. Скованно наклонившись, подцепил со стула узкие кожаные брюки.  
\- Даже не думай, - не оглядываясь, предупредил Шульдих. - Ты же понимаешь разницу между мазохизмом и издевательством над собой? Погоди-ка...  
Он слез с кровати; порывшись во встроенном шкафу, достал просторные карго из мягкого хлопка и чистую майку. Йоджи с благодарностью принял и то, и другое - размер подошел в точности.  
\- Теперь ты просто обязан вернуться, - сказал Шульдих, довольно оглядев его. - Эти штаны мне нравятся, я хотел бы получить их обратно.  
\- Дай мне свой номер, - кивнул Йоджи. - Я могу завезти их хоть завтра.  
Шульдих с сожалением прицокнул языком:  
\- Рановато. Нет, я-то готов и завтра, но такую роскошную задницу надо бы поберечь. Как насчет… через неделю?  
Йоджи выпрямился и, вскинув голову, в упор посмотрел на него:  
\- С чего ты взял, что я захочу повторить?  
Шульдих повел бровью и рассеянно заправил за ухо рыжую прядь:  
\- Нет?  
Йоджи помолчал, задумчиво жуя губу. Потом усмехнулся:  
\- Я этого не говорил.  
\- Супер, - просиял Шульдих. - Отвезти тебя?  
\- Не надо. Сам доберусь.  
\- Да брось. Расстанемся где-нибудь в подворотне - никто не увидит, с кем ты провел ночь. И уж подавно не догадается, как ты ее провел... главное, постарайся лишний раз не присаживаться.  
Йоджи показал ему средний палец.  
\- Подумаешь, напугал, - фыркнул Шульдих. - Я, может, только за.

\- Здесь притормози, - сказал Йоджи.  
Шульдих остановил машину и, откинувшись на сиденье, посмотрел на него:  
\- Ну… До встречи?  
\- Ага. - Йоджи взялся за ручку двери. - Созвонимся.  
Шульдих придержал его за плечо:  
\- Как натуралы относятся к поцелуям в щечку?  
Йоджи слыхал, что для гайдзинов поцелуй в щеку - всё равно что зубы почистить. Сейчас он не видел причин отказывать Шульдиху в такой мелочи. Тем более наедине.  
\- Нормально, - сдержанно сказал он.  
Шульдих придвинулся и, растрепав ему челку, невесомо тронул губами кожу возле уха.  
\- Спасибо. Всё было… потрясающе.  
Йоджи вздрогнул, будто от щекотки.  
“Не то слово”, - подумал он, но вслух только неопределенно хмыкнул.  
Машина отъехала. Йоджи постоял, глядя в безоблачное летнее небо. В голове было пусто, на сердце - легко и чуть знобко, как после первого секса.  
Он чувствовал себя гораздо опытней, чем еще сутки назад. Может, даже немножко умнее - хотя порыв довериться незнакомому парню вряд ли назовешь благоразумным. Но отчего-то он хотел доверять Шульдиху, и до сих пор ему не пришлось пожалеть об этом. Шульдих обещал “незабываемые впечатления” - и обещание он выполнил. На все сто.  
Йоджи сунул руки в карманы чужих штанов и, тихонько насвистывая что-то из Уитни Хьюстон, зашагал к дверям “Конеко”.


	2. Красные лилии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интернеты утверждают, что chinchin в переводе с японского - "пенис".

Йоджи макнул швабру в ведро, шлепнул на пол и старательно растер лужу. Под ногами блестело от воды.  
Мокрый - значит чистый, так? Поди докажи это Рану, который и в обычные-то дни шпыняет всех почем зря, а по пятницам вечером придирчив до полного умопомрачения.  
В кармане заверещало. Йоджи с готовностью отставил швабру - кому бы он ни понадобился, невежливо заставлять человека ждать! - выудил мобильник и, не глянув на экран, поднес к уху:  
\- Алло?  
\- Любопытно, как я записан у тебя в контактах. Ты ведь не спросил, как пишется мое имя.  
\- Погоди минутку. - Он поймал взгляд вертевшегося неподалеку Кена и, характерным жестом похлопав себя по губам, торопливо выскочил на улицу. Достал пачку и, раскурив сигарету, сделал глубокую затяжку. Сердце колотилось.  
\- “Рыжий тип с дурацким акцентом”, - лениво протянул он.   
На самом деле он записал Шульдиха иероглифом “бун” - “красногривая зебра” - но объяснить это было бы нелегко.  
\- Ну спасибо, - хохотнул тот. - Как насчет поразвлечься? Приедешь сегодня в клуб?  
\- Можно, - сказал Йоджи. - Где встретимся?  
\- Я тебя найду.  
Дверь за его спиной приоткрылась.  
\- Йоджи, любимый, - оглушительным фальцетом пропел Кен. - Нас тут трое, и все в ожидании. Ты еще долго?  
\- Ого, - заинтересованно сказал Шульдих.  
\- Забудь, что ты это слышал. - Йоджи нажал отбой и, выбросив сигарету, ринулся обратно в магазин. - Хидака, ты больной?! - с порога заорал он.  
\- Что я такого сказал?! - Кен в притворном испуге нырнул под прилавок. - Я правда люблю тебя… по-дружески, конечно. А что голос на минутку заклинило, так разве это повод на меня набрасываться?!  
Оми, протиравший витрину, сдавленно хихикнул.  
\- Ну, ну, Кен, - сдержанно пожурил Ран, закрывая кассу. - Когда-нибудь и у тебя будет девушка. Хотя, знаешь - не в них счастье.  
Оми зажал рот ладонью, неистово разбрызгивая стеклоочиститель.  
\- Вот тут я бы поспорил. - Йоджи с ухмылкой подхватил швабру и снова принялся возить ею по полу. - И потом, я не понял: ты за меня или против него?  
\- Я за добро и справедливость. - Ран вылез из-за кассы и, навскидку оценив качество уборки, влепил ему смачный подзатыльник. - А вы, идиоты, тут вообще ни при чем.

В клубе толпился народ, музыка гремела. Шульдиха нигде не было видно. Йоджи отправился в бар, испытывая странную смесь облегчения и разочарования.  
Он простоял в толпе страждущих выпивки не меньше четверти часа и почти дождался своей очереди, когда его хлопнули по плечу.  
\- Привет, - раздалось возле самого уха.  
Йоджи вскинул голову.   
\- Я же обещал, что найду тебя, - довольно проговорил Шульдих. - Классно выглядишь. Возьми мне тоже чего-нибудь, ага? Следующий напиток - за мой счет.  
\- Без проблем. Что ты предпочитаешь?  
\- Что угодно, на твой выбор.  
Йоджи собирался заказать пива, но в памяти всплыло, что в прошлый раз Шульдих упоминал “Маргариту”. Отлично: он тоже не имел ничего против “Маргариты”.  
Взяв два коктейля, он осмотрелся. Бар был полон, но поблизости как раз освободился один табурет, и, если они собирались его занять, лучше не мешкать.  
\- Сядешь? - спросил Йоджи. Шульдих был чем-то вроде гостя - пусть не его лично, но чужаком в его стране - и это в некоторой степени обязывало к проявлениям великодушия.  
\- Спасибо, - с усмешкой отозвался тот. - Но я ведь не удержусь и предложу тебе сесть ко мне на колени - или взять меня к себе, без разницы, - ты откажешься, я надуюсь - и прощай, хороший вечер... Нет уж, постою.  
Йоджи признал эту цепочку рассуждений не лишенной смысла и тоже остался стоять - из солидарности. Шульдих скрутил волосы в жгут и перекинул через плечо. Сегодня на нем были черные джинсы в облипку и кожаный жилет на голое тело. Очевидно, ему нравилось выставлять руки на обозрение.  
\- Я привез твою одежду, - сказал Йоджи.  
\- О, не стоило беспокоиться. - Шульдих помешал соломинкой в бокале и, глотнув коктейля, недовольно огляделся по сторонам. - Уф, ну и толпа… Еще больше, чем в прошлый раз.  
\- Зачем ты ходишь в такие заведения, если ненавидишь толпу? - удивился Йоджи.  
\- Не хочу превратиться в унылого мизантропа, для которого лучшее развлечение - пятьсот страниц интеллектуальной жвачки. Есть пример перед глазами.  
Йоджи весело фыркнул:  
\- У меня тоже.  
\- Тогда ты меня понимаешь. - Шульдих салютнул бокалом. - Чин-чин!  
Йоджи подозрительно уставился на него:  
\- Ты не можешь не знать, что означает это слово.  
\- Само собой, - невозмутимо кивнул Шульдих. - Вот почему это мой любимый тост.  
Такое чувство юмора Йоджи понимал и, чего уж там, вполне разделял. Он рассмеялся, вся скованность мигом улетучилась.  
Они обсудили близлежащие клубы, поболтали об их музыкальном репертуаре, потом о музыке в целом и о любимых группах… Наконец Шульдих хлюпнул соломинкой и сунул в рот ломтик лайма с края бокала.  
\- Здесь слишком шумно для разговоров. Идем, потанцуем?  
Йоджи заколебался. Танцевать хотелось.  
В конце концов, что плохого, если они немного подвигаются, стоя друг напротив друга?  
\- Ну идем, - сказал он, мысленно добавив: “Надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею”.  
Он не пожалел.  
Если смотреть, как танцует Шульдих, было просто удовольствием, то участвовать в этом наравне с ним оказалось чистым кайфом. Пришлось постараться, чтобы не ударить лицом в грязь, и не зря: старания были замечены и в полной мере оценены. Сам Йоджи тоже не остался в долгу: пару раз он даже одобрительно присвистнул от полноты чувств. В ответ Шульдих состроил ему глазки и выставил большие пальцы.   
Когда жесткое техно сменилось мелодичным поп-роком, вынудив “идейного натурала” покинуть танцпол, он, по правде сказать, едва не загрустил. Но унывать не было времени: вернулись в бар, Шульдих взял по “Отвертке”, и они снова ушли в отрыв - теперь по-другому.  
В очередной раз вынырнув из клубного угара, Йоджи осознал, что сидит на тротуаре, прислонившись к стене здания - Шульдих только что рассказал какой-то жутко похабный анекдот, и они ржали до упаду, почти в буквальном смысле. Забытая в руке сигарета прогорела до самого фильтра.  
Шульдих, сидевший бок о бок, забрал у него сигарету и размашистым тычком вдавил в асфальт. Потом обернулся к Йоджи; отведя прядь волос с его лица, заправил за ухо и осторожно потянулся навстречу.  
Йоджи отдернул голову, гулко приложившись затылком о стену. Шульдих замер и, поморгав, хохотнул.  
\- Извини. - Он встал и небрежно похлопал себя по заднице, отряхивая штаны. - Ну что... давай ко мне?  
Йоджи почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. - Но я сегодня с машиной, так что поеду на своей.  
Они разошлись, каждый в поисках своей машины. Шульдих тронулся первым; Йоджи завелся и тоже вклинился в автомобильный поток, не выпуская из виду его красную Ауди. Город сиял огнями. Оконные стекла были опущены, ветер трепал волосы и освежал лицо, разгоняя хмель.   
Дорога показалась слишком короткой.  
Шульдих дожидался на улице под фонарем; вид у него был задумчивый, почти хмурый. Волосы в электрическом свете отливали медью. Увидев его, Йоджи вдруг почему-то вспомнил, что лето кончается, от океана тянет холодом, а с утра пораньше Фудзимия наверняка подкинет работу на выходные.  
\- Что-то не так? - спросил Шульдих.  
Хороший вопрос, мать вашу...  
Что с тобой не так, Йоджи? Зачем ты приехал среди ночи в дом к малознакомому парню? Чего ты ждешь от него и почему не лежишь сейчас в постели с какой-нибудь симпатичной цыпочкой?   
\- Всё нормально. Это ты как будто не в духе.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
\- Трезвею. Надо принять меры.  
Открыв дверь коттеджа, он повел Йоджи за собой по тесному короткому коридору, за которым обнаружились кухня и небольшая гостиная. Достал из холодильника бутылку.  
\- Будешь? Что-то экзотическое, на цветочных лепестках.  
Йоджи глянул на этикетку. На ней красовался изящный, похожий на лилию цветок, а рядом - столбик иероглифов, определенно не японских.  
\- Давай.  
\- Понятия не имею, из чего это полагается пить, - пробормотал Шульдих, роясь в шкафу. Вытащил пару толстостенных барных стаканов: - Сойдет?  
\- Вполне, - кивнул Йоджи.  
Они поднялись в мансарду. Шульдих устроился на кровати, поставив бутылку и стаканы на тумбочку. Йоджи оседлал единственный стул, подтащив его поближе.  
Напиток оказался сладким, с травяной горчинкой и терпкой ноткой спирта. И очень ароматным.  
\- Если я начну слишком много болтать - беги, - серьезно предупредил Шульдих. - Алкоголь избавляет меня от проблем с общением - иногда до обратной крайности.  
\- Проблемы с общением? У тебя? - от души удивился Йоджи. - Да ты один из самых легких в общении людей, которые мне встречались! Раздвоения личности у тебя случайно нет?  
Шульдих рассмеялся.  
\- Ты прелесть. Какая же ты прелесть… - Он широко зевнул, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Знаешь, мне сегодня не хочется тебя пороть. Устал, если честно - неделя выдалась та еще… И выпили мы все-таки прилично, а выпивка и ударные девайсы - плохое сочетание.  
\- Я не… - смятенно запротестовал Йоджи.  
\- Да брось, - спокойно перебил Шульдих. - Я бы рад представить, что очаровал тебя до потери ориентации, но кого мы обманываем?  
\- Нет, - глядя в сторону, согласился Йоджи. - Но... - Он отхлебнул из стакана, барахтаясь в собственных сумбурных мыслях, и беспомощно заключил: - Черт.  
Шульдих сел на кровати, скрестив ноги.  
\- Слушай, почему бы тебе… - начал он, но осекся и, помолчав, тоже повторил: - Черт.   
Пауза становилась неловкой.  
Йоджи одним глотком прикончил остаток своего напитка и поднялся:  
\- Мне пора.  
\- Сидеть!  
Он машинально плюхнулся обратно на стул. Шульдих вскочил и, зайдя сзади, положил руки ему на плечи. Кисти казались жесткими и цепкими, будто лапы хищной птицы.  
\- Пойдешь, когда я разрешу. А пока будешь делать, что велю. Ясно?  
Йоджи дернулся - больше на пробу, чем из желания вырваться. Под ложечкой заныло: сладко или противно - он и сам не понимал. Шульдих надавил руками, пригвоздив его к месту.  
\- Отвечай.  
Вместо ответа Йоджи только крепче сжал губы. Это было что-то вроде рефлекса: чем больше на него давили - тем отчаянней он сопротивлялся. Просто ничего не мог с собой поделать.   
\- Нравится молчать? Отлично, сыграем в молчанку. - Шульдих запустил руку ему в волосы, дурашливо растрепал - и вдруг быстрым движением намотал на палец тонкую прядь с затылка. - Издашь хоть звук - проиграл, и тогда десять минут творю с тобой, что угодно. Всё, что захочу.   
В первый момент Йоджи едва не вскрикнул: волосы потянуло - с силой и явно рассчитанной медленностью. В носу защипало, комната перед глазами поплыла. Он зажмурился, чувствуя, как под веками саднит - не столько от боли, сколько от какой-то недоуменной обиды.  
Никто и никогда не обращался с ним так.  
Второй рукой Шульдих по-прежнему придерживал его за плечо. Это даже не захват, высвобождаться из такого по всем правилам - себя не уважать. Рывок за запястье, один меткий удар - и всё кончится.   
Совсем всё.  
Что ж, может, и к лучшему. Хотя… если так, то куда спешить? Не попробуешь - не узнаешь.  
\- Ну же, кончай упираться. - Ровный увещевательный тон совершенно не вязался с тем, как хладнокровно и умело Шульдих вздергивал его на ниточках боли. - Ты не со мной борешься, а с собой. Сдавайся, и перейдем к более приятной части.  
Йоджи выгнул спину, впился ногтями в ладони, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно.   
“Ни хрена”.  
Шульдих не давал ему притерпеться, всё время меняя пряди. Казалось, затылок выкручивают раскаленными щипцами.  
Не то чтобы Йоджи мог похвастаться терпением. Вдобавок у него был не самый высокий болевой порог; зато строптивости и упрямства хоть отбавляй. Он выдержал бы - просто назло - будь у него возможность рассчитать силы. Хоть малейшее представление о том, где предел этой пытки.  
Шульдих подцепил нежный подшерсток у самой шеи и резко дернул кверху. Йоджи громко зашипел, невольно вскинув руку к голове. Пальцы, терзавшие его, мгновенно разжались.  
\- Было?   
\- Да, - неохотно признал он, разрываясь между досадой и облегчением. - Но так нечестно.  
\- А кто обещал, что будет честно? - Шульдих достал телефон и, демонстративно держа его повыше, настроил таймер. - Раздевайся.   
Йоджи слез со стула. Морщась, встряхнул головой, прошелся пятерней по волосам. Вроде все на месте.   
Нащупав верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, протолкнул ее в петлю. Не так уж это сложно - раздеваться по приказу, язвительно подумал он. Глядишь, скоро войдет в привычку.  
А, к черту...   
Он знал, что хорош собой, и никогда не стеснялся женского внимания - не станет тушеваться и перед парнем.  
Нарочито неторопливо расстегнув остальные пуговицы, он распахнул полы, повел плечами, так, чтобы шелковая ткань скользнула к локтям…  
\- Я не говорил тебе устраивать стриптиз, - одернул Шульдих. - Просто сними всё.  
Йоджи вспыхнул и, швырнув рубашку на стул, щелкнул пряжкой ремня. За рубашкой последовали джинсы, носки и боксеры.   
\- Подними руки и сцепи пальцы на затылке.  
Он сделал, как велено. Шульдих опять растянулся на кровати, будто в насмешку тоже скрестив руки под головой. Лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме удовольствия - откровенного, бесцеремонного удовольствия человека, которому показывают красивое: пейзаж, картину, кулинарное блюдо.  
Йоджи беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу. Вне всякого сомнения, происходящее было чертовски унизительно: сначала его выдрали за волосы, как напроказившего мальчишку, а теперь выставляют голым напоказ. Лишенным человеческого достоинства, низведенным до положения куклы для трепки - вот как он должен себя ощущать.  
Объяснить бы это собственному члену, который почему-то тоже решил, что ситуация его… напрягает. И сейчас чертов стояк вряд ли спишешь на “чисто физиологическую реакцию”.  
\- Повернись спиной.  
Вариант был немногим лучше: теперь Шульдих получил для обзора его задницу. Впрочем, за последнюю неделю там вряд ли что-нибудь изменилось.  
\- Отличное тело, - непринужденно сообщил тот. - Спортом занимаешься? Какие виды?  
\- Боевые, - расплывчато ответил Йоджи, имея в виду тренировки в додзё. - И силовые, - добавил он, вспомнив, как вчера они с Кеном таскали мешки с землей из фургона на склад.  
\- А, - сказал Шульдих. - Я догадывался, что ты не такой одуванчик, каким прикидываешься.  
\- Я не прикидываюсь, - возразил Йоджи. - Это природный шарм.  
\- Удобно, - хмыкнул Шульдих. - Пчелки, должно быть, так и слетаются.  
Йоджи не удержался от смешка. За спиной зашуршало, скрипнуло; потом его обхватили, и чужая ладонь плотно легла на глаза.   
\- Щекотки боишься?  
“Не вздумай меня щекотать!”   
Он промолчал. Ничего не поделаешь: проиграл - придется расплачиваться. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.  
Он и не хотел, чтобы всегда было легко. Каким бы шалопаем ни считали его даже близкие друзья, в глубине души Йоджи знал: что дается без труда - недорого стоит...  
Чего он хотел, это снова быть подхваченным горячей волной. Почувствовать на себе ее волю, ее мимолетную ласку и равнодушную жестокость - чтобы поднимало на гребень и швыряло на камни, а в конце вынесло на берег, измученным, но живым и почти невредимым.   
\- Когда я спрашиваю - ты отвечаешь, - поторопил Шульдих без гнева, но с нажимом - так опытный учитель призывает к вниманию замечтавшегося школьника.  
\- Прости, - машинально сказал Йоджи. - Немного…  
\- Здесь? - Кончики пальцев мягко очертили ребра.  
Он вздрогнул и с усилием заставил себя расслабиться.  
\- Да. И… в подмышках.  
Пальцы двинулись вверх, невесомой ощупью изучая впадину подмышки. Это была не щекотка и даже не вполне прикосновение - рука словно бы намечала маршрут: от подмышки к надплечью, вдоль ключицы, к яремной впадине… и вниз, по самой ложбинке, разделяющей грудь пополам. С закрытыми глазами Йоджи скорее угадывал, чем действительно ощущал назойливое порхание, от которого по всему телу начинали бегать мурашки. Ладонь излучала тепло и уверенное властное обещание: почти угрозу, но все-таки не совсем. Всё было “не совсем” - и оттого только сильнее томило и мучило неясным предвкушением. В ушах застучало.   
Этот постепенный, аккуратный взлом личных границ напоминал не то смешную и волнующую детскую игру в доктора, не то подготовку к реальной операции - с порцией спиртного в качестве единственного наркоза.  
\- Тихо, тихо... Дыши ровно, прелесть, а то у тебя сейчас сердце выскочит.  
\- Кончай меня так называть. - Собственный голос казался далеким и бесцветным, как во сне.  
\- Потерпишь, - так же отрешенно возразил Шульдих. - Мои десять минут еще не истекли.  
Йоджи подумал о том, сколько можно успеть за десять минут. Мысль отозвалась смутной тревогой - будто кто-то внутри безуспешно пытался докричаться о чем-то важном.  
Пальцы спустились на живот, покружили вокруг пупка. Йоджи затаил дыхание.   
Что он сделает, если (когда?) эта рука доберется до него ниже пояса? Что он почувствует?  
Будет ли это больно? Мерзко? Унизительно?  
Или…   
Пронзительный сигнал таймера разорвал тишину. Обе ладони исчезли разом - но Шульдих молчал, и Йоджи тотчас раскусил, в чем подвох.  
Он не тронулся с места, не расцепил рук на затылке.  
Повисла пауза. Йоджи не был любителем театра, но пару раз он ходил составить Рану компанию и хорошо запомнил веские мгновения между финальным аккордом спектакля и первыми аплодисментами. Кажется, это и называют “театральной паузой”. Или нет?  
Господи, Йоджи, о чем ты?! Тебя только что поимели в мозг и оттоптались по нервам.  
И тебе понравилось.  
\- Можешь одеваться.   
Он отмер и начал натягивать одежду. Шульдих плеснул им обоим из бутылки. Выпил залпом, стоя; добавил еще.  
\- Ну вот… Примерно так.  
\- Да. - Йоджи поболтал жидкость в стакане и жадно втянул сразу половину. - Я понял.  
Шульдих вернулся на кровать, устроился в своей любимой позе - по-турецки.  
\- Потенциал у тебя есть, - снисходительно похвалил он. - Но его надо уметь раскрыть, а я пока не особенно четко представляю, как с тобой обращаться. - Он задумчиво взъерошил длинную челку и вдруг усмехнулся: - Ты у меня первый такой.  
\- Какой? - с любопытством спросил Йоджи.  
\- Не в теме. Да к тому же натурал... - Голос звучал рассеянно и немного скептически, будто Шульдих обдумывал какое-то заманчивое, но сомнительное предприятие. - Хотя чего уж там - разберемся, конечно, - встряхнувшись, бодро заключил он. - Для начала надо бы обсудить твои условия. И советую подумать как следует. Ты соблазнительный. Я могу захотеть… всякого.   
Йоджи подумал.  
\- Ты не пытаешься меня трахнуть.  
\- Это условие или претензия? - осклабился Шульдих.  
Йоджи сделал вид, что собирается бросить в него стулом. Шульдих схватил подушку и показушно прикрыл голову.  
\- Окей, окей, принято! - Он уронил подушку и похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой: - И, раз уж мы договорились по этому вопросу, может, ты перестанешь держать от меня дистанцию?  
Не видя смысла спорить, Йоджи перебрался со стула в изножье кровати. Голова немного кружилась - то ли от обилия выпитого, то ли от избытка впечатлений. Он откинулся на спину, по-прежнему упираясь ногами в пол. Затылок побаливал - или, скорее, напоминал о себе.  
\- Во-вторых: я ничего не имею против боли, но постарайся не оставлять следов на видных местах. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, чем мы тут… развлекаемся.  
\- Легко. Я же обещал тебе приватность. Что-нибудь еще?  
Йоджи помолчал, уставившись на обшитый деревом потолок мансарды.  
\- Я не буду стоять перед тобой на коленях, - добавил он, не совсем понимая, откуда взялась эта мысль.  
Шульдих склонил голову набок, глядя с выражением, ясно говорившим: “Посмотрим”.  
\- Ладно. Если сам не захочешь.  
Йоджи ответил взглядом, который, как он надеялся, тоже означал “Посмотрим”.  
\- Это всё? - уточнил Шульдих.  
\- Это главное. Остальное - на твой выбор. - Йоджи вздохнул, прикинув, сколько еще добираться до дома, и решительно поднялся: - А теперь я… пойду?  
Черт, черт! Это не должно было прозвучать как вопрос.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Шульдих - и это прозвучало одновременно как согласие и одобрение.  
Йоджи ощутил острую потребность в сигарете.  
Он уже спустился на пару ступенек, когда его окликнули. Он обернулся. Шульдих подошел ближе, навис над ним, стоя наверху лестницы. Взяв за подбородок, заглянул в лицо:  
\- Ты точно в порядке? Если что, оставайся у меня - или, хочешь, я тебя отвезу?  
\- Я в порядке, - с усмешкой кивнул Йоджи. - А ты? Надеюсь, я не доставил тебе… физиологических неудобств?  
Шульдих негромко хохотнул.  
\- Признайся, тебе льстит эта мысль, - вкрадчиво проговорил он, склонившись к самому уху. - О моих возможных… неудобствах.  
\- Вот еще.   
Не то чтобы он попал в точку: Йоджи сам не выносил заведомо бесплодных томлений и не пожелал бы их никому, кроме врагов своих. Но он привык нравиться - любил нравиться - и, если бы человек, открыто предпочитающий мужчин, после двух ночей более чем тесного общения остался к нему равнодушен, это… пожалуй, слегка ударило бы по самолюбию. Как если бы его сочли недостаточно классным. Недостаточно… мужчиной.  
Глупо, глупо. У таких ведь, наверно, другие критерии оценки, чем у натуралов. Черт, да парни вообще не должны оценивать друг друга с этой стороны! Но…  
Сам-то он находил Шульдиха привлекательным - с любой стороны. Настолько, что, будь тот девушкой…  
Он попробовал представить Шульдиха девушкой, и ему стало смешно.  
\- Нет? Тогда давай по-честному: не трахайся сегодня ни с кем. Будем квиты.  
Йоджи изумленно распахнул глаза.   
\- И не вздумай дрочить. - Шульдих вскинул руки и обезоруживающе улыбнулся: - Я тоже не буду.  
\- Что, если я ослушаюсь?  
\- Я тебя накажу.  
Йоджи сглотнул, подавив готовое сорваться “как?”.  
\- Что, если я обману тебя? - спросил он вместо этого.  
\- Нет, - просто сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи скорчил гримасу и фыркнул - не то досадливо, не то растерянно. Ночь явно грозила стать рекордной по количеству обуревавших его смешанных и противоречивых чувств.  
Следовало ответить чем-нибудь бойким - но ничего не приходило на ум, и это само по себе обескураживало. Он махнул рукой и быстро сбежал по ступенькам.

Над крышами занималась заря, но в доме было темно - только из-под двери Оми пробивалась полоска бледного экранного света.   
Что ж, у каждого свои… порочные удовольствия.  
Йоджи прокрался к себе; скинув шмотки в корзину для белья, влез под душ. Член стоял как заведенный.  
\- Уймись, - сказал ему Йоджи. - Мне нельзя с тобой баловаться.  
От этой мысли скрутило в паху, а в лицо будто плеснули горячим. Йоджи охнул и тихо выругался сквозь зубы, прислонившись к мокрой кафельной стене.  
Твою мать… Он правда собирается позволить кому-то распоряжаться своей интимной жизнью?  
Не собирается. Уже позволил.  
И, что еще хуже, его безумно тянуло преступить запрет - но не из потребности физической разрядки и не из соображений свободы личности… а чтобы узнать, каким будет наказание.  
Он твердо решил сдержаться. Впервые Шульдих чего-то потребовал от него; нарушить первое же требование означало бы показать, что не принимаешь игру. Или не принимаешь ее всерьез.  
А Йоджи хотелось играть с Шульдихом. По-настоящему хотелось.  
Он быстро обтерся полотенцем и шмыгнул в постель в полной уверенности, что не уснет - но дремота навалилась, стоило только закрыть глаза. Во сне он шел по полю огромных рыже-красных лилий: они щекотали лепестками его обнаженное тело, опутывали длинными гибкими стеблями, тянули куда-то…  
И пахли - пьяно и сладко.


	3. Крылья

Шульдих позвонил во вторник поздно вечером, и они проболтали не меньше часа: о концерте King Crimson, на который тот не смог попасть из-за работы ("Признаться, я не испытываю особых симпатий к своему нанимателю - но в отдельные дни мне хочется самому его убить. Это был такой день"), о тизер-трейлере “Властелина колец”, о преимуществах Playstation 2 перед Playstation 1 и о том, в какую нелепую историю попал один знакомый Йоджи прошлым летом… (“Знакомый? - насмешливо переспросил Шульдих. - Ну-ну.” “Иди к черту, - сказал Йоджи. - Я, конечно, не гений, но не до такой же степени”).  
Он так и не понял, кто отключился первым - просто, проснувшись ночью, обнаружил, что лежит щекой на телефоне.  
В четверг он получил СМС.  
“Завтра в 21.00 у меня. Надень что-нибудь посвободней”.  
“Это что, приказ? - отправил он в ответ. - Может, у меня другие планы. Не помню чтобы соглашался поступить в твою собственность.”  
Новое сообщение пришло через минуту.  
“Да. У тебя нет других планов. Ты не моя собственность, ты - моя прелесть”.  
Он рассмеялся и быстро удалил переписку, будто заметая следы; но на сердце стало легко, а на совести - спокойно: как если бы он выказал должную меру сопротивления и теперь мог позволить себе подчиниться.

Шульдих был босиком, в футболке и потрепанных джинсах, небрежно обрезанных чуть ниже колен. Йоджи, одетый в лиловую хлопковую рубашку и свободные джинсы, мысленно порадовался, что хватило ума не наряжаться.  
\- О, привет. Заходи. - Шульдих провел его уже знакомым коридором и, махнув рукой в сторону гостиной, скрылся на кухне. - Колу будешь?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Йоджи сел на диван. В комнате приглушенно горел торшер, деревянные жалюзи на окнах были опущены.  
Шульдих принес миску попкорна и два стакана, наполненных почти до краев колой со льдом; сгрузил всё на журнальный столик.  
\- Как ты относишься к фантастическим боевикам? “Люди Икс” смотрел уже? У меня диск: горячий релиз, прямиком из Штатов.  
Йоджи покачал головой, чувствуя себя немного глупо:  
\- Ты меня на фильм пригласил?  
\- Сначала фильм… - Шульдих вставил диск в проигрыватель, включил телевизор и, обернувшись, озорно подмигнул. - А там как пойдет.  
На экране промелькнула заставка кинокомпании “Двадцатый век Фокс”. Еврейский мальчик силой мысли гнул железные ворота. Девушка одним поцелуем отправила возлюбленного в кому. Парень по прозвищу Росомаха крошил соперника на ринге. Американский сенатор сообщил, что обеспокоен растущим числом людей-носителей генетических мутаций.  
Жизнь мутантов представлялась захватывающей, но полной страданий и опасностей.  
Йоджи глотнул из стакана и зачерпнул горсть попкорна. Странно, но с парнями из “Конеко” он никогда не смотрел свежие блокбастеры, сидя вот так на одном диване. Кен засыпал под всё, что не касалось спорта - это было по-своему уютно, но скучновато, - Ран вообще не снисходил до массового кино; Оми же предпочитал кинотеатры в компании одноклассников, а присоединяться к мелюзге Йоджи казалось зазорным.  
Шульдих устроился с ногами, упираясь коленом ему в бедро. Пожалуй, следовало отодвинуться, но тогда пришлось бы тянуться к миске. Вот если бы стать резиновым, как этот бедный сенатор…  
Бр-р-р…  
\- Хотел бы иметь суперспособности?  
\- Без возможности распоряжаться собственным даром? И чтобы за мной вечно кто-нибудь охотился? Благодарю покорно. - Шульдих подбросил зернышко попкорна в воздух и поймал его ртом. - И потом, мы с тобой и так девианты. Спецэффекты, конечно, не те… зато по кайфу, правда?  
\- Сам ты… девиант, - буркнул Йоджи, не уверенный, позабавило или покоробило его это “мы с тобой”.  
\- Ага, - легко согласился Шульдих. - Без обид, но тебе до меня, как пешком до Парижа. Смотри: убежденных гомосексуалов в мире примерно два процента - всяких экспериментирующих и недоопределившихся в расчет не берем. Учитывая, что рыжих тоже всего пара процентов, получаем… - Он пощелкал пальцами, производя мысленный подсчет. - Один из двух с половиной тысяч.  
\- Это не так мало, как тебе кажется, - скептически заметил Йоджи. - Сколько там население Земли, шесть миллиардов?  
Шульдх нетерпеливо отмахнулся:  
\- ...Из них практикующих садомазохистов… ладно, тут я пас. Но знаю, что, по некоторым исследованиям, активную роль выбирает только один из десяти.  
Йоджи закатил глаза:  
\- Черт, откуда у тебя в голове столько цифр?  
\- Издержки общения с типом, который дрочит на статистику, - рассеянно пояснил Шульдих. Помолчав, ошеломленно покачал головой: - Охренеть… да я, походу, уникум. Ха! А ты мне тут что-то о мутантах.  
Йоджи запустил в него попкорном. Шульдих заржал и ответил тем же. В телевизоре помощник сенатора превратился в обнаженную синекожую девушку.  
\- Ого, - сказал Йоджи, радуясь случаю сменить тему. - Классные сиськи.  
\- Да ладно, - возразил Шульдих, - у доктора Грей симпатичней. И к тому же побольше.  
Йоджи хмыкнул:  
\- Вот уж не думал, что ты можешь поддержать разговор о сиськах.  
Шульдих пожал плечами:  
\- Почему нет? Я живу в мире, где они существуют, так что мешает мне обсуждать их как явление? Конечно, я бы с большим удовольствием поговорил о заднице Циклопа - но тогда ты меня не поддержишь.  
\- Познакомьтесь: Шульдих, единственный в мире обладатель широких взглядов, - съязвил Йоджи. - Почему это я не могу обсуждать задницы… как явление?  
\- Обсуди мою, - хохотнул Шульдих. - Как явление.  
Йоджи понял, что разговор принимает опасный оборот.  
\- Вряд ли ты страдаешь от недостатка комплиментов, - сухо ответил он.  
\- Ты в курсе, что такое предположение - само по себе комплимент? - довольно сообщил Шульдих. - Значит, если бы ты был геем… или, там, девушкой… то не отказался бы дать мне шанс?  
\- Мне нравится быть тем, кто я есть, - отрезал Йоджи. - Заткнись и не мешай смотреть.  
Шульдих сник, уронив голову на спинку дивана. Йоджи уставился в телевизор, с преувеличенным вниманием следя за сюжетом. Потом не глядя протянул руку за спинкой, стараясь не думать о том, что ведет себя как ребенок - или как придурок - и осторожно подергал свисающую оттуда прядь.  
\- Эй!  
Он скосил глаза. Шульдих улыбался, лениво и безмятежно. Йоджи улыбнулся в ответ, мысленно подивившись нахлынувшему облегчению. Он что, правда боялся обидеть Шульдиха?  
Нет, не боялся. Просто… не хотел. Кому понравится обижать человека, который симпатичен? Даже если ненароком.  
Особенно если ненароком.  
Вдруг захотелось чем-нибудь порадовать его.  
\- Может, и не отказался бы, - тихо сказал Йоджи, по-прежнему не поворачиваясь от экрана.  
Шульдих улыбнулся шире, но промолчал.  
Роуг и Росомаха по несчастной случайности едва не убили друг друга. Роуг, испуганная собственным поступком, сбежала из школы мутантов. Шульдих отлучился. Приспешники Магнито с размахом громили железнодорожный вокзал, поэтому Йоджи не обратил особого внимания на его уход.  
Зато возвращение он заметил.  
Подвинув стаканы, Шульдих выложил на журнальный столик три одинаково черных предмета: кожаный ошейник с цепочкой, кожаные наручники и оплетенный кожей хлыст с раздвоенным кончиком.  
Йоджи замер, с участившимся дыханием рассматривая экспозицию. Шульдих поставил фильм на паузу.  
\- Возьми, если хочешь, - ровно предложил он. - Познакомься.  
Теперь, получше узнав его, Йоджи видел разницу между прикольным, слегка чудаковатым парнем, с которым они вот только что перекидывались покорном и насмешками - и тем, кому он добровольно отдавал право распоряжаться собой. Сдвиг был почти незаметным, но, раз ощутив, его уже нельзя было игнорировать - как на тех картинках, где утка превращается в зайца, а стайка дельфинов - в парочку любовников.  
Он потянулся к хлысту, но отчего-то передумал - взял то, что лежало ближе.  
Конечно, наручники были ему не в новинку: и он надевал, и ему надевали. Легкий способ разнообразить секс - до того легкий, что давно потерял свою остроту. Но Шульдих, очевидно, не придавал большого значения реквизиту; Йоджи с некоторым смущением припомнил, что в позапрошлый раз его связали виниловой лентой, а в прошлый вообще обошлись без подручных средств.  
Шульдих забрался на диван позади него, выглядывая из-за плеча. Потом взял его за руку; подвернув расстегнутую манжету повыше, вынул из пальцев наручники, обхватил запястье и ловко затянул пряжки.  
Йоджи покрутил рукой в широком черном браслете. Этими наручниками явно уже пользовались, и немало: стальные застежки потерлись. Кожа с сеточкой мелких царапин и заломов обнимала ласково, но крепко.  
\- Тебе идет, - одобрил Шульдих. - Нечасто встретишь такое… визуальное соответствие.  
Комплимент показался сомнительным, но Йоджи решил не выпендриваться. Если недавно он пытался быть милым из симпатии, то сейчас им владело глухое, дразнящее нервы опасение.  
Не стоит раздражать того, кто приготовил для тебя хлыст.  
Шульдих завел его руку за спину и, присоединив к ней другую, надел второй браслет.  
\- Теперь это. - Распахнул пошире ворот рубашки и, обернув ошейник чуть пониже кадыка, защелкнул застежку. - Не туго?  
\- Нет, - сглотнув, ответил Йоджи.  
\- Скажи, если станет неприятно.  
\- Зачем? Разве смысл не в том, что ты развлекаешься за мой счет?  
Шульдих фыркнул, явно позабавленный таким определением.  
\- Если я скажу, что наоборот, это сильно порушит тебе картину мира? Не думай обо мне хуже, чем я того заслуживаю. Тут я с большинством: предпочитаю взаимность. - Он подтянул наручники, вздернув запястья к самым лопаткам, и пристегнул их к цепочке ошейника. - А сейчас встань вон туда, лицом к стене, и помолчи. Первое же слово, произнесенное не по делу, будет стоп-словом - для нас обоих.  
Йоджи отошел и встал в угол, носом в стену. Рельеф выкрашенной серым штукатурки напоминал кору старого дерева.  
Вечер потек своим чередом. Шульдих досматривал фильм; пару раз выходил из комнаты и снова возвращался. Однажды ему позвонили, и он обменялся с неизвестным собеседником несколькими скупыми фразами на английском, по которым нельзя было понять ничего о предмете разговора. На экране спорили, кричали, дрались; шумела вода, ревел самолетный двигатель. Йоджи был словно выключен из всего происходящего. Это было… непривычно. Пожалуй, обидно - как если бы в разгар вечеринки его вывели за дверь и оставили подумать о…  
О чем?  
От нечего делать он прислушивался к перипетиям фильма - но думалось о другом: о хлысте с оплетенной кожей рукояткой. О его упругом стержне и раздвоенном, как змеиное жало, кончике.  
Йоджи покачался на носках, пошевелил кистями. Браслеты оттягивали цепочку, и приходилось держаться почти в струнку, чтобы ошейник не давил на горло. Но так даже лучше: каждый раз, когда ситуация начинала казаться невыносимо унизительной, легкий приступ удушья напоминал, что всё это только условность. Игра. В настоящей-то жизни он ни за что не позволил бы нацепить на себя ошейник. Или прикоснуться к себе хлыстом.  
В той жизни он был настоящим. А условный, временный Йоджи, которому по кайфу такое обращение - это просто…  
\- Иди сюда.  
Он вздрогнул; помедлил, не желая выдавать охватившего волнения. Было странно - весело и тревожно.  
Шульдих жестом указал ему вернуться на диван и, снова устроившись позади, начал массировать плечи, сильно, умело надавливая и растирая пальцами.  
\- Ну, выкладывай: хорошо ли ты вел себя в субботу?  
“А ты?” - мысленно огрызнулся Йоджи.  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
Вопреки сложившемуся имиджу, он не был помешан на сексе - во всяком случае, не больше, чем любой здоровый мужчина его возраста - и сутки (а фактически, двое суток) вынужденного воздержания не стали для него трагедией. Но в самой необходимости подчиняться досадному ограничению - как если бы он действительно отрекся от прав на собственное тело, отдав его во владение Шульдиху, - оказалось столько тайного, мучительного, извращенного удовольствия, что так и тянуло закрыться в спальне и облегчить… хм, душу.  
Он выезжал в город развеяться, обедал в Макдональдсе, а остаток дня провел в подвальной гостиной “Конеко” с томиком “One piece”, в молчаливой компании Рана. Тот поглядывал с насмешливым любопытством, но, как обычно, воздержался от расспросов.  
\- Но потом-то наверстал упущенное, м?  
\- Само собой, - ухмыльнулся Йоджи, неосторожно позволив себе расслабиться. Руки всё ласкали его сквозь рубашку, так что хотелось зажмуриться...  
\- В какие дни?  
Йоджи распахнул глаза. Это что, допрос?  
А он-то гадал, на каком этапе Шульдих прикажет ему раздеваться...  
\- В воскресенье… два раза. И в среду. Про позы рассказать? - едко предложил он.  
\- Расскажешь, если понадобится. - Шульдих отстегнул наручники от ошейника, оставив его руки сцепленными за спиной, и начал неторопливо расстегивать пуговицы. Пальцы были прохладные - наверно, от стакана с ледяной колой - и от их прикосновения голую кожу пробирало ознобом. - А вчера?  
\- Нет, - ответил Йоджи.  
Вообще-то он хотел позвать в кафе ту большеглазую птичку из соседнего комбини - даже узнал, во сколько заканчивается ее смена - но потом Шульдих прислал свое дурацкое СМС, и всё пошло как-то наперекосяк...  
\- Значит, всего трижды? Да ты просто ангел целомудрия. - Шульдих распахнул рубашку, стянул ее до самых предплечий. Потом встал и поднял со столика хлыст. - Ложись на живот.  
Йоджи нахмурился. Не то чтобы он возражал, но было смутное чувство какой-то несправедливости.  
\- Ты не предупреждал, что я в любом случае буду наказан.  
Шульдих с непонятным интересом глянул на него:  
\- Вообще-то я не задумывал это как наказание. И потом, у тебя всегда есть право отказаться.  
“Ага. А у тебя есть право вынудить меня согласиться”.  
Йоджи развернулся, упираясь коленом, и вытянулся на диване. По спине он еще не получал; мысль об этом была щекотной и томительной, как шепот на ухо.  
Хлыст с тихим свистом разрезал воздух. Йоджи подобрался, заранее закусив губу - но удара не случилось.  
\- Попроси меня.  
\- А?  
\- Попроси, чтобы я тебя выпорол, - терпеливо повторил Шульдих. - Или чтобы я этого не делал. Будет как скажешь, обещаю.  
Йоджи оторопело моргнул. После всего, что он уже позволил, что испытал, на что согласился - он еще должен… просить?!  
Ну зашибись.  
Матрас упруго спружинил: Шульдих опустился рядом, положив ногу на ногу.  
\- В некотором смысле это даже очаровательно - твои попытки изображать жертву. Так… свежо. Плохо, что ты это делаешь для себя, а не для меня - а потому заслуживаешь небольшого урока.  
Он помолчал, играя хлыстом. Йоджи повернул голову, следя из-под упавшей на глаза челки.  
\- Ты же в курсе наших основных принципов, да? “Безопасность, разумность, добровольность”. Если с первым и вторым всё более-менее понятно, то с последним куда сложнее. Добровольность подразумевает, что действие совершается по собственной воле, без принуждения - но что, если тянет побыть изневоленным? принужденным?  
Шульдих сделал паузу, как бы давая ему обдумать это противоречие, а затем продолжил:  
\- Поэтому я предпочитаю говорить не о добровольности, а о честности...  
\- Ты - о честности? - хмыкнул Йоджи.  
\- О, ну дослушай же сначала, - укорил Шульдих. - На практических занятиях ты куда терпеливей. Но надо уделить внимание и теории.  
Он опять встал, прошелся туда-сюда, похлопывая по ладони хлыстом, будто указкой.  
\- Честность не в смысле справедливости, а в смысле отсутствия вранья. Я не вру тебе, ты не врешь мне. И себе тоже не врешь. Окей?  
\- Забавно, - сказал Йоджи. - Собираешься дрессировать меня…  
\- Я? Нет. Это самостоятельное задание. Я же стараюсь, так почему бы и тебе не постараться - если ты действительно заинтересован.  
Он был заинтересован. Отчасти в этом и состояла проблема, вряд ли понятная даже Шульдиху с его склонностью к доминированию - а уж тем более сторонним, нормальным людям, для которых порка - просто слово, такое же, как “стул” или “дождь”.  
Для Йоджи само это слово было раскрашено в такие интимные, запретные тона, обернуто в такие слои скрытых внутренних драм - от нежных лепестков едва пробудившейся сексуальности до окончательного признания своей инакости как слабости, изъяна - что необходимость облечь его в просьбу заставляла вспоминать тот громкий случай, когда чокнутый европеец попросил любовника убить и съесть себя.  
Наверно, ему тоже трудно было произнести это вслух.  
\- Слушай, прелесть: ты мне нравишься, и, откровенно говоря, я хочу быть для тебя лучшим. Но если ты в глубине своей загадочной души лелеешь образ идеального верха, понимающего тебя больше, чем ты сам - советую поскорее избавиться от него и не ебать мозги ни себе, ни мне. Разберись со своими потребностями. Прими их. И научись выражать, прямо и открыто.  
Йоджи сдавленно вздохнул. В глубине его “загадочной души” творился хаос: было муторно, слегка приятно и слегка же неловко.  
Шульдих хочет быть лучшим - для него?  
Почему? Что в нем особенного? Чем он лучше других, желающих - если верить каким-то там исследованиям - испытать на себе "девайсы"?  
Есть ли у него - чисто теоретически - хоть какой-то шанс стать лучшим... для Шульдиха?  
\- Итак? Вот ты. Вот я. Вот хлыст. - Раздвоенный кончик уперся ему в спину, точно между лопаток. - Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.  
“Я хочу уйти, - устало подумал Йоджи. - Забыть эти две недели, забыть тебя и никогда больше не хотеть того, о чем было бы стыдно проболтаться друзьям”.  
Шульдих снимет наручники и не станет удерживать его, в этом он был уверен.  
И что потом?  
Он закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом в обивку дивана.  
“Давай, черт побери. Докажи, что ты не трус. Хватит притворяться, будто тебя здесь нет”.  
Ладно.  
\- Выпори меня, - сказал он, стараясь звучать “прямо и открыто”.  
К его удивлению, этого оказалось достаточно.  
Первые удары были дробными, рассыпчатыми, как струи горячего душа, бодрящего и в то же время расслабляющего. Может, Шульдих и не был “идеальным верхним”, но техникой он владел отменно - или это Йоджи, преодолев себя, словно бы заслужил право воспринимать происходящее как удовольствие, а не как проверку на прочность. А на удовольствие тело отзывалось по-другому, ярче и откровенней.  
Постепенно ритм замедлялся, становился резче, беспощадней. Хлестнуло огнем, жарко и уже знакомо: не боль, но переживание настолько острое и мощное, что он заскулил, вжимаясь бедрами в матрас, заерзал, будто пытаясь вылезти из собственной шкуры.  
Шульдих надавил ему на загривок, безмолвно приказывая оставаться на месте. Йоджи едва не застонал от нового ощущения - чужой ладони, подчиняющей жестко, но не оскорбительно. Он повозился под этой рукой - не из упрямства, а из странной прихоти до дна испить поражение - и почувствовал щеками мокрое.  
Ну и пусть.  
Шульдих сгреб его за волосы, вздернул голову кверху:  
\- Как ты?  
\- Охуеть, - сказал Йоджи.  
\- Лучше чем “нормально”, да? - Шульдих отпустил его, мягко уронив лицом в матрас. - Вставай. Покажу кое-что.  
Йоджи соскреб себя с дивана. Шульдих провел его по коридору, втолкнул в дверь, за которой оказалась еще одна ванная с большим, чуть ли не во всю торцевую стену, зеркалом. Поставив спиной к зеркалу, врубил свет.  
\- Смотри.  
Йоджи посмотрел. Спина раскраснелась от ударов, кожа даже на вид казалась горячей. На этом фоне отчетливо выделялись более глубокие, вспухшие, влажные от сукровицы ссадины, которые складывались в абрис крыльев: верхние края были намечены вразлет, двумя размашистыми линиями; от них полукругом, немного вперехлест, шла бахрома ссадин потоньше и покороче.  
Это было… Это выглядело…  
Он шумно втянул воздух, не находя нужного определения. Вдруг подумалось: что, если сделать такую татуировку? С пафосной подписью, обязательно по-английски...  
\- Черт, - сказал Шульдих. - Какой же ты…  
Йоджи обернулся. Внутренний голос настойчиво остерегал не развивать тему - но когда это он был послушным…  
\- Какой?  
Шульдих рассмеялся своим тихим вкрадчивым смешком.  
\- Любопытный. - Запустив руку ему в волосы, оттянул назад, смерил тяжелым взглядом, от которого у Йоджи по шее побежали мурашки. - Самолюбивый. Самовлюбленный. Прекрасный. Желанный. Мой...  
Нет.  
Он помотал головой, вырываясь из хватки. Ошейник душил, плечи ныли, исхлестанную спину саднило. Он шагнул прочь - и уперся лопатками в холодную гладь зеркала.  
О, черт…  
Шульдих смотрел, сдвинув рыжие брови к переносице - озабоченно, но спокойно. Потом медленно поднял руку и, обняв его за шею, привлек к себе - лоб в лоб.  
\- Ш-ш-ш… всё в порядке. Я всё помню. Пожалуйста, верь мне.  
Йоджи перевел дух. Пальцы Шульдиха лежали у него на затылке, у самой кромки волос, касаясь чутко и ненавязчиво - совсем не так, как в прошлый раз.  
\- Окей?  
Он кивнул, отстраняясь. Пульс бился в ушах, но внутри улеглось, и недавнее смятение уже казалось глупым. С чего ему вздумалось психовать? Это же просто игра.  
“Ох, доиграешься...” - мрачно предупредил внутренний голос - как обычно, впустую.  
\- Окей, - со слабой усмешкой отозвался он.  
Шульдих развернул его, обхватил сзади, закусив мешающий хлыст. Йоджи сцепил руки в замок, боясь невольно добавить объятию интимности. Шульдих начал расстегивать ему джинсы. В зеркале было видно его сосредоточенное лицо, крепкие белые зубы, сомкнутые на стержне хлыста. Сунув большие пальцы за пояс, неспешно повел вниз по бедрам.  
Йоджи всхлипнул, зажмурившись, когда тугая резинка трусов проехалась по набухшему члену. Джинсы упали на пол, ладонь опять легла на затылок, пригибая к раковине. Фаянсовый бортик злым укусом впился в разгоряченное тело. Он дернулся - и получил по виску ручкой крана.  
\- Бля-а-адь… - ошеломленно процедил он, от полной невозможности выразиться яснее.  
\- Я знаю, - ровно сказал Шульдих.  
Эта его невозмутимость просто сносила крышу.  
Йоджи опасливо поднял голову и встретился взглядом с собственным отражением. Взлохмаченная челка косо свисала на лоб, лицо пылало, глаза - длинные, шалые - блестели травяной зеленью.  
Он всегда нахально считал, что глаза у него необычные - но до сих пор и не подозревал, насколько.  
“А у Шульдиха-то, должно быть, стальная выдержка…”  
От этой мысли его бросило в жар - так мучительно, что даже зубы застучали, - а потом вдруг отпустило.  
Что ж, наверно, и у стыда есть предел.  
К счастью, Шульдих не стал длить ожидание. Хлыст заплясал по голым ягодицам. Йоджи выгнулся, нетерпеливо подставляясь, отчаянно желая большего, желая получить сполна за все годы безумных фантазий, когда он почти не верил, что такое возможно на самом деле, что он может разрешить этому случиться...  
\- Сильнее, - выдохнул он.  
\- Погоди. Не так сразу, - возразил Шульдих, продолжая разогревать его мелкими дразнящими ударами, которые только распаляли, совершенно не принося облегчения. Всё равно что, страдая от жажды, ловить губами капли дождя.  
\- Черт, сильнее! Пожалуйста...  
Хлыст полоснул наотмашь; Йоджи ответил стоном, прозвучавшим откровенно развратно даже в его собственных ушах. Удары посыпались хлестким обжигающим ливнем.  
\- Кричи, - резко скомандовал Шульдих. - Давай, мать твою, я хочу слышать, как тебе хорошо.  
Он закричал - от боли, от накрывшего с головой возбуждения, от того, как хорошо это было, и нестерпимо, и мало...  
Оргазм настиг его внезапно, будто врезали по животу туго набитой мягкой подушкой. Йоджи покачнулся, теряя равновесие, колени задрожали. На секунду его охватило смятение, тут же сменившееся дремотным покоем.  
Всё в порядке. Шульдих позаботится о нем. Шульдих может позволить ему удариться, но ни за что не даст упасть.  
Он не ошибся.

Потом он опять лежал на диване, уткнувшись подбородком в скрещенные руки, пока Шульдих обрабатывал ему ссадины той самой пощипывающей мазью.  
\- ...первый раз вижу. Нет, я знал, что такое бывает… терпи, не дергайся! ты же большой мальчик... но считается, что для этого у маза должно быть сильное эмоциональное влечение к своему садисту. - Шульдих завинтил колпачок и, отложив тюбик, задумчиво помолчал. - Прости за вопрос, но… ты, случаем, не влюбился в меня?  
Йоджи прыснул.  
\- Прости за вопрос, но… ты, случаем, крышей не поехал?  
Шульдих тоже рассмеялся:  
\- Ну и правильно. Никому из нас это не надо, ага?  
\- Ага. - Йоджи устроился поудобней, сунув под голову подушку, и осторожно натянул на себя плед. - Это нормально, что мне сейчас хочется стаканчик виски и на Гавайи с какой-нибудь горячей красоткой… а лучше с двумя?  
\- Еще как нормально. Эндорфины. - Шульдих насмешливо потрепал его по голове, запутался пальцами в волосах, не сразу убрав руку. - Но что тебе на самом деле нужно, это как следует выспаться. Останешься у меня? Можешь спать здесь, на диване. Если проснешься первым - ты знаешь, где холодильник.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Йоджи, не найдя в себе ни моральных, ни физических сил одеваться и ехать домой. - Но только если покажешь, чем там кончилось с Роуг.  
Шульдих взял пульт и перемотал фильм назад - туда, откуда Йоджи перестал смотреть. Потом встал и молча вышел из комнаты. Слышно было, как он поднимается по лестнице.  
Йоджи уснул, не дождавшись его возвращения.


	4. Trick or treat

Погодные боги любили Йоджи - иначе как объяснить, что всякий раз, когда приходил его черед развозить заказы, дни стояли чудесные? Небо еще оставалось чистым и прозрачным, но жара спала; воздух казался звонким, сладким и немного хмельным - почти как весной, когда смена сезонов обещает скорый отдых и приключения, а не холод и привычную хандру, изредка разбавляемую праздниками.  
Вдвоем с Кеном они погрузили в кузов фургона коробки с букетами - по двенадцать штук, каждый в отдельном бумажном пакете. Коробки не закрывались, и из-под бумаги сочился горьковатый запах хризантем, перебивая ароматы других цветов.  
Осень пахла хризантемами - вот уже второй год. Йоджи нравился этот запах.  
Он поерзал на сиденье, поудобней устраиваясь за рулем. Время близилось к полудню, пробки на дорогах почти рассосались. Радио крутило бодрую попсу - из тех, что с первых аккордов вызывают желание подпевать, а через полчаса - биться головой о стену. Листья кленов уже наливались алым, но еще не начали сыпаться, замусоривая обочины. Солнце било в глаза. Притормозив у светофора на перекрестке, Йоджи опустил козырек лобового стекла, надвинул на нос темные очки и огляделся.  
В соседнем ряду стояла знакомая Ауди.  
Там целовались.  
Парень на пассажирском сиденье - определенно японец, с крашеными волосами почти того же оттенка, что у Рана, только стрижка другая: бритые виски и длинная, зачесанная кверху челка - смеялся, говорил что-то в перерывах между поцелуями, загораживался ладонью с растопыренными пальцами - не то от света, не то от посторонних взглядов.  
Ну, привет. Почувствуй себя вуайеристом.  
Йоджи как-то даже не удивился, настолько это было внезапно. Будто ветром в лицо: красные листья, солнечные блики на капоте. Красные волосы, льнущие к рыжим, пальцы, комкающие воротник модного тренча.  
Те двое наконец оторвались друг от друга. Машина тронулась. Йоджи не сразу понял, что светофор уже сменил цвет. Он выжал сцепление и рванул вперед; Ауди свернула налево сразу за перекрестком.  
Музыкальный эфир прервался рекламной паузой. Печенье с молочной начинкой, чай от давления, спрей от тараканов… Йоджи врезал по кнопке - будто прихлопнул того самого таракана. Опустив боковое стекло, закурил.  
Что это было - то, что он увидел? Часть долгих близких отношений, внезапная страсть, мимолетная интрижка? Он никогда не спрашивал, есть ли у Шульдиха… кто-нибудь.  
“Может, и есть. А может, снял поразвлечься… как тебя тогда, летом. Есть возражения?”  
Нет.  
“Тогда почему бы тебе не порадоваться за него - чисто по-дружески?”  
По-дружески?  
Йоджи фыркнул и закашлялся, хватанув дыма носом. Вспомнил тугую хватку наручников, вкрадчивый шорох флоггера, свист воздуха, взрезанного хлыстом…  
Зашибись дружба.  
Временами казалось, что в его жизни как-то многовато Шульдиха - даже там, где о нем и вовсе не хотелось думать. Йоджи всё так же напропалую флиртовал с девушками, но теперь то и дело приходилось мягко отказываться от продолжения: синяки и ссадины еще можно было списать на последствия тренировок, а вот узоры на заднице наверняка вызвали бы нежелательные расспросы.  
Кстати о тренировках: за последние пару месяцев он не пропустил ни одной. Даже наоборот: будь у него побольше времени - пожалуй, ходил бы чаще. Наверно, так проявлялась тяга к устойчивости - или какая-нибудь схожая психологическая штука.  
“Сражайся! - говорил сенсей. - Твои руки - острые мечи. Ноги - острые мечи. Разум - острый меч…” Шульдих требовал сдаться, подчиниться. Признать себя слабым. Йоджи представлял, что идет по канату между двумя пропастями, стараясь не сверзиться ни вправо, ни влево.  
Образ сам по себе приводил в замешательство: как ни крути, выходило, что пропасть - одна. Если ему суждено упасть - не всё ли равно, в какую сторону?  
И, может, это вообще неважно. Может, главное - канат. Что он такое? Поди знай...  
Иногда почти хотелось вернуться в ту летнюю ночь - и устоять против искушения. Не вестись. Не дать поймать себя на крючок.  
Остановившись на очередном светофоре, Йоджи сложил руки на руле и устало опустил на них голову.  
“Что с тобой не так? - в который раз спросил он себя. - Что, мать твою, не так?”  
И в который раз не нашел ответа.

По очередному адресу ему открыла молодая красивая женщина в коротком халатике, с накрученным на волосы полотенцем. Судя по записи, сделанной в журнале заказов каллиграфическим почерком Рана, получательницу звали Китада Ханаэ.  
Йоджи включил всё свое обаяние, преподнеся букет так, будто лично собирал его по велению сердца.  
Женщина прочитала прикрепленную к цветам открытку, и лицо ее стало жестким.  
\- Заходи, - сказала она тоном человека, который не привык оглядываться и проверять, идут ли за ним. Еще не команда, но уже не предложение.  
С некоторых пор Йоджи довольно четко отличал одно от другого.  
Он последовал за ней на кухню и остановился в дверях. Ханаэ-сан вытянула из шкафа мусорницу с разноцветными контейнерами, достала ножницы.  
\- Мартини хочешь?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я за рулем.  
Она обрезала ленту и целлофановую обертку и, аккуратно сложив, опустила в контейнер для пластика. Открытку бросила в коробку для картонного мусора. Наконец пристроила цветы и зелень в биомусор, безжалостно согнув стебли, чтобы занимали меньше места. У нее были длинные блестящие ногти какого-то сложного оттенка красного. Йоджи наблюдал, чувствуя себя так, будто его пригласили стать официальным свидетелем расправы.  
Ханаэ-сан задумчиво повертела в руках опустевший каркас.  
\- Это сизаль на проволоке, - подсказал Йоджи. - Проволоку в металл, сизаль в био.  
\- А, да? - Она снова взяла ножницы и принялась деловито разбирать каркас. - Сядь, не стой столбом.  
Из-под узкой кухонной стойки торчали два высоких табурета. Йоджи сел.  
\- Ну вот… порядок. - Она закрыла шкаф и, опустившись на второй табурет, сдернула с головы полотенце. Темные, еще влажные волосы слегка не доставали до плеч. - Сигареты есть?  
Йоджи исподтишка проследил взглядом изгибы ее длинных стройных ног. Ох, ничего себе… как с водной горки съехал, даже под ложечкой защекотало.  
Он достал пачку и, открыв, поднес ей; щелкнул зажигалкой. Женщина прикурила, смешно скосив глаза на огонек. Рассеянно огляделась, придвинула тонкое фарфоровое блюдце, которому явно и в страшном сне не могло присниться, что на его расписное донышко будут стряхивать пепел. Несколько раз молча затянулась, а потом вернула ему сигарету:  
\- Теперь ты. Знаешь, по тому, как мужчина курит, можно определить, как он целуется.  
Йоджи улыбнулся. Втянул дым, подержал во рту, наслаждаясь терпкой горечью, пропустил в горло. Разомкнув губы, медленно выдохнул.  
К одинокой женщине приходит сантех… хм, курьер из цветочного магазина.  
Хорошее начало. Многообещающее.  
Она снова отобрала сигарету. Докурила, глядя в стену за его плечом, и старательно затушила в блюдце. Потом перегнулась через стойку и, обхватив ладонями его лицо, потянула к себе. В вырезе халата мелькнули груди, слегка прикрытые чем-то кружевным.  
Йоджи всегда считал грубым откровенно пялиться на сиськи.  
Он заглянул ей в глаза - и не увидел в них своего отражения.  
\- Не надо, - почему-то шепотом сказал он. И тут же пожалел - но было поздно.  
Губы ее искривились. Она отпустила его, села на место и отвернулась, напоследок равнодушно бросив:  
\- Пошел вон.  
Йоджи захотелось обнять ее. Сказать, что всё будет… лучше.  
Он вежливо попрощался и вышел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Наблюдая, как сменяются цифры на табло лифта, он маялся досадой на собственное малодушие и смутным чувством вины.  
Надо было остаться. Он понимал, что ей нужно - сам не раз находил утешение в объятиях случайной знакомой; а этот долг - из тех, что только приятно вернуть…  
_“Ты должен был защитить меня! Мужчина ты или нет?”_  
Йоджи со вздохом прислонился к стене, глубоко сунув руки в карманы джинсов.  
Плевать на всё, она была хороша. Ох, как хороша…  
В заднем кармане завибрировал телефон. Йоджи достал его и открыл полученное сообщение.  
“В субботу после семи. Форма одежды - длинные рукава”.  
Он нахмурился, прочитав строчку на экране. В мозгу заполошным мотыльком билась какая-то мысль, которую он не мог ни прихлопнуть, ни отогнать - и опасался рассматривать слишком пристально.  
Телефон дрогнул в ладони и принес постскриптум: “С этой минуты - никакого секса! Ты же стойкий, правда?”  
Йоджи собирался возмутиться, но вместо этого почему-то рассмеялся.  
“Ты даже не представляешь…” - подумал он.  
Лифт остановился, двери разъехались. Он зашагал к выходу, заранее нащупав в боковом кармане сигаретную пачку.  
Мотылек стих, напоследок липко и щекотно мазнув крыльями по лицу, и затаился в темноте.

 

***  
Он проснулся от кошмара. Сон чем-то походил на тот, с лилиями - только теперь это были не цветы, а монстры - уродливые бесформенные создания с десятками щупалец вместо рук, и все эти щупальца тянулись к нему - опутывали, облапывали, сжимали горло, стучали в грудь, трясли и ковыряли, как если бы он был кокосом, из которого они пытались добыть молоко.  
И в самом деле, что-то бродило и плескалось в самой глубине его души, разносилось по венам, порой ударяя в голову… только этот сок был безнадежно испорчен - ну вот так, не уродились нынче кокосы - но, может, им как раз такое по вкусу…  
Может, только им и по вкусу.  
Он рывком сел на постели, откинув одеяло. Сердце колотилось, на лбу выступил пот. Кожа на запястьях - там, где они хватали его за руки - горела, как содранная.  
Отдышавшись, он достал из джинсов сигареты, прихватил с тумбочки мобильник и вышел на балкон. В черных ветвях магнолии висел яркий оранжево-желтый шар.  
Разве сегодня полнолуние?  
Ах да… это же фонарь.  
Йоджи включил подсветку телефона и глянул на часы. Почти половина третьего.  
Он прикурил и, затянувшись, рассеянно поводил пальцем по клавишам. Звонить человеку посреди ночи - верх наглости…  
Но ведь не обязательно звонить.  
Он открыл “Сообщения”, нашел нужный номер, набрал “Ты спишь?” и ткнул “Отправить”, намеренно не дав себе времени на раздумья.  
Долго ждать не пришлось.  
“Нет. Только что пришел домой”.  
Йоджи начал набирать текст, но тут же стер написанное. Какая ему разница, откуда Шульдих вернулся так поздно…  
Телефон звякнул, на экране замигал значок нового сообщения.  
“Дай мне пять минут, ок?”  
Звонок раздался спустя три минуты пятьдесят секунд. В трубке звучала музыка - что-то тягучее и ритмичное.  
\- Привет. Случилось что-нибудь?  
\- Что у тебя играет? - заинтересованно спросил Йоджи.  
\- Камуфляж, "Любовь - это щит". Хочешь послушать?  
\- Давай.  
На минуту музыка стала громче.  
\- Ну как?  
\- Неплохо. На Депеш похоже. "Вопрос времени", помнишь? - На всякий случай он немного напел.  
\- Это та, с эротичными стонами в середине? - Шульдих тоже подкрепил слова демонстрацией. Звучало до крайности непристойно.  
Йоджи фыркнул:  
\- Ты позвонил в три часа ночи постонать мне в трубку?  
\- Вообще-то это ты меня вызвал. - Шульдих опять приглушил песню. - Рассказывай, зачем я тебе понадобился.  
Голос был не сонным, но и не бодрым. Окончания слов звучали смазанно, усиливая акцент. Йоджи подумал, что Шульдих либо изрядно навеселе, либо слегка под кайфом - а может, и то, и другое вместе.  
\- Не спится, - сказал он. - Захотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить.  
\- Волнуешься перед встречей? - поддел Шульдих. - Или страдаешь оттого, что я запретил тебе…  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал Йоджи. - Обычная бессонница. Бывает, знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - согласился Шульдих. - Помочь тебе уснуть?  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Споешь колыбельную?  
\- Я похож на того, кто поет колыбельные? - В трубке раздался смешок. - Наоборот, это отличный повод лишний раз тебя помучить. Сделаем так: я буду считать барашков, а ты - стараться не уснуть. Дотерпишь до тысячи - загадывай желание, а нет - расплатишься задницей.  
Йоджи вовремя прикусил язык. Он знал, что это означает - и знал, что Шульдих знает, что он знает. Любые уточнения выглядели бы или глупым кокетством... или грязной провокацией.  
А все-таки - чего он попросит в случае выигрыша?  
Чего еще он может попросить?  
Он затушил сигарету и вернулся в комнату. Перед тем как лечь, плотнее задернул шторы.  
\- Ладно, начинай.  
\- Раз… Два... - медленно начал Шульдих. - Три… Четыре… Пять. Однажды я пошел искать. Мне тогда только исполнилось пятнадцать. Кстати, а как давно ты считаешь овечек?  
\- Это теперь так называется? - хмыкнул Йоджи. - С четырнадцати.  
Слегка приврал, но какая разница - Шульдих всё равно не узнает.  
\- Шесть… Семь… Восемь… Девять… Первый барашек был игривый и любопытный, он сам дался мне в руки. Мы резвились полгода. Десять… Одиннадцать…  
\- Погоди. - Йоджи подобрал с пола одеяло, не выпуская из рук телефон. Поправил подушки и, повозившись, откинулся на спину. - Полгода? А дальше?  
В трубке повисла пауза.  
\- Я сорвался, - наконец сказал Шульдих. - Ты же знаешь, как это бывает - когда долго скрываешь, что ты… особенный, но в один далеко не прекрасный момент оно всё равно выходит наружу.  
Йоджи вспомнил, как в детстве любил прижигать руки над пламенем свечи. Или рвал колючие ветки акации и прятал под одеждой, заставляя себя носить их по несколько часов кряду. На мгновение он будто заново испытал жгучий стыд и беспомощность, полную невозможность что-либо объяснить - как в тот раз, когда чертовы ветки посыпались из-под футболки прямо на глазах у Кенджи, его тогдашнего приятеля.  
\- Да, - сказал он.  
\- Мы ровесники, но я уже тогда был заметно сильнее. Я… Короче, он согласился никому не рассказывать, но после этого мы больше не общались. - Шульдих опять помолчал, а потом добавил: - С тех пор я поумнел и научился владеть собой. Тебе нечего бояться.  
\- Я и не боюсь, - возразил Йоджи. - А ты… без этого не можешь?  
\- Могу ли я трахнуть парня, предварительно не разделав его под орех? - хохотнув, уточнил Шульдих. - Ты разве еще не убедился, что я разделяю эти два процесса?  
Йоджи не ответил. Странный был разговор: почему-то он чувствовал себя так, будто впервые в жизни открывается полностью - хотя Шульдих почти ни о чем не спрашивал и даже, напротив, говорил исключительно о себе.  
\- Могу, конечно. Но когда одно естественно следует за другим, получается хорошо. Очень. Потом поймешь - когда позволишь кому-нибудь… дойти до конца.  
\- Мне и так хорошо, - сказал Йоджи.  
\- Ладно, - миролюбиво согласился Шульдих. - А теперь помолчи, окей?  
\- Окей.  
\- ...Потом был бурый барашек, еще пара белых… серый… Сорок восемь… Сорок девять… Пятьдесят… Иногда среди них попадались настоящие козлы, но я быстро научился справляться. Плёвое дело - надо только самому рассуждать не как барашек, а как… ну понятно, в общем. Не подумай, будто я этим горжусь, но что есть, то есть… да и не то чтобы мне когда-то нравилось быть барашком.  
Тихий монотонный голос расслаблял и успокаивал, как чай с ложечкой коньяка. Как мокрая повязка, прижатая к разгоряченному лбу. Йоджи осоловело моргнул, уставившись в темноту: разлеплять ресницы становилось всё труднее. Ну да, это же известный прием: хочешь уснуть - убеди мозг, что не собираешься спать. Обмани себя.  
Он зевнул и, когда глаза в очередной раз закрылись, больше не стал их открывать.  
\- ...А еще был черный барашек - совсем черный, с густой шерстью и блестящими глазами… Он хотел, чтобы я заставлял его прыгать через барьеры, подстегивая хворостиной. Это оказалось... то, что надо. - Опять послышался мягкий смешок. Звук действовал на нервы - в хорошем смысле: как если гладят по волосам или почесывают за ухом. - Представь себе, многим барашкам такое нравится… только не все готовы признаться. Двести шестнадцать… Двести семнадцать…  
“Меня не волнует твой зоопарк, - подумал Йоджи. - И как насчет красного барашка?”  
В его спутанном сознании это звучало четко и логично, но когда он попытался сказать вслух, слова начали стремительно ускользать, теряя форму, смысл и значение.  
\- Новый барашек - просто прелесть, красивый и нежный… но до чего же строптивый. Он позволяет стреноживать себя и даже подставляет шею под мой ошейник, но только попробуешь приласкать его - тут же отскакивает. Вот зараза, да?  
\- Мгм… - сонно подтвердил Йоджи, почти не вслушиваясь. В голове разливалась вязкая тяжесть, будто ночь плавно просачивалась внутрь.  
\- Как по-твоему, есть у меня шанс… объездить его? А вдруг после этого я потеряю к нему интерес? С моим сволочным характером никогда не знаешь… Может, честнее было бы оставить его в покое? Только ведь он не хочет, чтобы я оставил его в покое. И я не хочу… Что думаешь?  
\- Мгм…  
\- Йоджи… Ты спишь?  
\- Мгм…  
\- Спи, мой прыгучий. Однажды я приду украсть твою душу. Четыреста тридцать пять… Четыреста тридцать шесть… Четыреста тридцать семь...  
Наверно, это ему примерещилось в дреме. Темнота накрыла его теплым уютным одеялом, и больше Йоджи ничего не слышал.

 

***  
Кофе был горьким, а от лишней ложки сахара стало только хуже - теперь к горечи примешивалась приторная сладость. Солнце назойливо лезло в окно кухни, слепило глаза. Йоджи скривился.  
Он проспал на целых полчаса и, как ни спешил, всё равно опоздал к началу смены. Школьницы, наводнявшие магазин по утрам перед уроками, уже разбежались, так что обошлось без шума. Ран показывал какой-то парочке примеры свадебных букетов. Йоджи прошмыгнул в подсобку, торопливо повязал фартук и, подхватив лейку, отправился поливать цветы с таким видом, будто он здесь уже давно.  
Ран вышел из-за прилавка и с поклоном проводил гостей к выходу - после чего в три прыжка пересек зал, притиснул Йоджи к стене, как ревнивец ветреную подружку, и детально рассказал, что думает о его ночных гулянках, отношении к работе и способности к самоорганизации.  
Йоджи и не подозревал, что в японском языке так много шипящих.  
В обычное время он отшутился бы - или огрызнулся, в зависимости от настроения - но сегодня этот ледяной тон подействовал на него, как удар под дых. Оттолкнув Рана, он метнулся к двери черного хода, рванул на себя и выскочил на улицу. Прижал запястье к губам, зажмурился, сдерживая злые слезы, постоял немного.  
Потом выкурил сигарету, вернулся в магазин и, переждав очередного покупателя, извинился. Это было в порядке вещей: в стычках с Раном он всегда извинялся первым - какая разница, кто прав, кто виноват…  
С него не убудет.  
Должно быть, Фудзимия-сама тоже успел остыть - или, в его случае, оттаять: против обыкновения, он не отделался равнодушным “проехали”, а буркнул “взаимно”. Даже спросил, успел ли Йоджи позавтракать - и, узнав, что не успел, дал ему десять минут на кофе.  
Отпущенный срок как раз подходил к концу. На кухню выполз заспанный Кен. Хорошо ему - свободен, пока Оми не придет из школы.  
\- Добр утр... - буркнул он сквозь зевок. Открыл холодильник, завис, разглядывая полки. - Как дела?  
\- Лучше некуда. - Йоджи сделал глоток и мечтательно прищурился. - Ты же помнишь, я вчера заказы развозил.  
Кен достал йогурт в большом пластиковом стакане, распечатал, хлебнул через край. Над верхней губой остался след.  
\- Ну?  
\- Блондинка лет тридцати. Красавица - бюст, ноги, попка… Глаза большие, синие, и акцент такой… сексуальный. - Йоджи изобразил что-то, отдаленно напоминающее французское грассирование. - А горячая какая! Завалила меня на диван и давай раздевать...  
Выразительно помолчав, он подошел к раковине, выплеснул остаток кофе и поставил кружку в посудомойку.  
\- Охрене-е-еть… - восхищенно протянул Кен. - А Ран в курсе, как ты рекламируешь наш магазин?  
Йоджи обернулся, в упор уставился на него, чуть сдвинув брови, чтобы между ними образовалась горькая складка.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что у меня член в штанах не держится?  
Конечно, все они так считали. Не пришлось даже особенно стараться, чтобы произвести впечатление: несколько вскользь оброненных фраз, пара чуть слишком громких телефонных разговоров… Спроси кто, зачем ему это, Йоджи вряд ли смог бы объяснить. Как-то само получилось.  
Будь он самураем - справедливости ради, ему следовало бы высечь эти три слова на клинке своего меча.  
Кен помялся, явно разрываясь между честностью и симпатией. Наблюдать за его внутренней борьбой было почти трогательно. Почти… стыдно.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы, - сдержанно возразил он. - Хотя...  
\- Кен... ты когда-то сказал, что любишь меня.  
\- Как друга, - с ухмылкой уточнил тот. - А что?  
Йоджи длинно вздохнул.  
\- Походу, и я тебя.  
Кен смерил его цепким взглядом вратаря в ожидании пенальти.  
\- По-дружески же, да? - еще раз напомнил он.  
\- Ну так-то да… - Йоджи рассеянно поскреб ногтем столешницу. - А тебе не кажется, что “любовь по-дружески” - странное выражение? В смысле… если двоих людей влечет друг к другу, то какие тут могут быть оговорки?  
\- Слушай, я… - Кен ошарашенно похлопал ресницами. Потом фыркнул и, понизив голос, предупредил: - Я тебе сейчас этот йогурт на голову вылью.  
\- Не дотянешься. - Йоджи шлепнул его по макушке и со смехом выскочил из кухни.  
На душе немного полегчало. 

 

***  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать. - Шульдих вольготно устроился на кровати, положив ногу на ногу и широко раскинув руки по спинке. - Начинай.  
Йоджи нащупал нижнюю пуговицу рубашки и, протолкнув ее в петлю, скользнул ладонью выше. Спохватившись, быстро разделался с остальными пуговицами. Шульдих не спускал ему рисовки - приходилось то и дело одергивать себя, чтобы не быть одернутым.  
Майка. Джинсы. Носки. Трусы. Йоджи сложил одежду на стул и вопросительно вскинул глаза.  
Молчание было красноречивым, выжидательным.  
Он завел руки за голову, сцепил пальцы и, выпрямившись, застыл неподвижно.  
\- Молодец. - Шульдих улыбнулся, с явным удовольствием рассматривая его, лаская глазами так, что взгляд казался почти осязаемым.  
Йоджи вздрогнул, чувствуя, как мелкие знобкие мурашки бегут по задней поверхности бедер, от ямок под коленями поднимаясь выше, охватывая ягодицы и сосредотачиваясь в паху. Шульдиху нравилось нарушать его интимное пространство - взглядом ли, словом, прикосновением. Не то чтобы Йоджи возражал - в конце концов, это входило в условия игры - но в первый момент всегда становилось не по себе.  
Ясное дело, на то и было рассчитано.  
Шульдих открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки, достал моток веревки, поиграл напоказ, пропуская ее между пальцев. На конце веревки болтался карабин, чуть поодаль торчал металлический зажим.  
Йоджи смотрел, намеренно не пытаясь угадать, что его ждет.  
Шульдих подошел и, стиснув в кулаке одну сторону мотка, погладил его по ребрам образовавшимся хвостом. Веревка была шершавой и немного щекотной. Карабин, задев голую кожу, обжег холодом.  
\- Я буду задавать тебе вопросы. Отвечай быстро, первое, что придет в голову. Передумывать нельзя. Твой любимый цвет?  
\- Синий.  
\- Сигареты или выпивка?  
\- Сигареты.  
\- Что было бы труднее - сутки голодать или не иметь возможности помыться?  
\- Второе.  
Шульдих жестом приказал ему вытянуть руки. Ловким движением распустив моток, сложил свободный конец вдвое и, набросив на запястья, начал обматывать. Витки ложились не туго, но Йоджи на всякий случай смирился с тем, что синяков не избежать. Ладно, рукава прикроют.  
\- Когда и отчего ты в последний раз плакал?  
\- На прошлой неделе. Прищемил молнией волосы на лобке.  
\- Оу, бедняжка… - Шульдих сочувственно хохотнул. - А брить не пробовал?  
\- Ага, - сказал Йоджи. - И это был один из самых драматичных эпизодов всей моей жизни. Лучше пять минут поплакать, чем неделю чесаться.  
\- Знаю, не рассказывай. - Шульдих скорчил гримасу. - Хм… что-то мы отвлеклись. Какое твое самое позорное воспоминание?  
_"Мама… это правда - то, что они говорили?"  
"Да как ты смеешь, паршивец?! Какое твое дело? Ты должен был защитить меня! Мужчина ты или нет? Твой дед, Такао Кудо, в десять лет стал главой семьи, и попробовал бы кто сплетничать о его домочадцах! Тебе почти столько же, а от тебя пока одни проблемы. Знать бы заранее, как всё будет - так лучше умереть, чем рожать одной…"  
"Прости, прости, прости…"_  
\- Я похвастал в присутствии Оми, что умею завязывать черенки от вишни языком, и мы устроили соревнование. Малыш меня просто размазал.  
Шульдих закрепил узел. Легко запрыгнув на краешек стула, перекинул второй конец веревки через балку на потолке, потянул. Йоджи волей-неволей потянулся следом.  
\- Если бы тебе предстояло провести год на необитаемом острове, кого бы ты взял с собой - друга или сексуальную красотку?  
\- Друга. - Йоджи вскинул голову и, глянув на него снизу вверх, состроил ухмылку. - Обожаю дружить сексуальных красоток.  
\- Читер. - Шульдих в последний раз налег на веревку, вздернув его на цыпочки; отрегулировав высоту зажима, щелкнул карабином и спрыгнул со стула. - Так что мне сделать с тобой сегодня?  
Йоджи переступил на пальцах, стараясь найти более устойчивое положение.  
\- Что захочешь, - наконец нашелся он с ответом.  
\- Но чего бы тебе хотелось?  
“Чтобы ты перестал спрашивать”.  
\- Ты же всё равно сделаешь по-своему.  
\- Само собой. Например, заставлю тебя отвечать на мои вопросы. Ладно, выбирай: сладости или гадости?  
Фактически, это не оставляло выбора.  
\- Гадости, конечно.  
\- Как скажешь, - осклабился Шульдих.  
Он достал из шкафа кейс - разумеется, черный и кожаный - поставил на кровать и, развернув так, чтобы Йоджи видел, откинул крышку. На светлом ложементе лежали разнообразные ножи, скальпели и лезвия, а в сетчатом кармашке на внутренней стороне крышки - какие-то упаковки, среди которых была хорошо заметна пачка пластырей.  
Шульдих вынул тонкий нож с острым, чуть загнутым кверху кончиком. Поднял повыше и, держа на отлете, внимательно осмотрел с обеих сторон.  
Йоджи следил, не отрывая глаз. Внутри разливался холодок, как в детстве перед уколом или еще какой-нибудь особенно неприятной процедурой.  
_“У тебя всегда есть право отказаться”._  
Он не собирался отказываться - это было бы по меньшей мере нечестно. Сам напросился.  
Шульдих убрал нож на место, с треском вскрыл один из пакетов - там оказались перчатки; надел их, аккуратно разглаживая каждый палец. Из другого пакетика вытянул тревожно пахнущую салфетку и, выбрав один из скальпелей, тщательно протер лезвие. Прихватив рукоятку двумя пальцами, покачал, меряя Йоджи глазами.  
\- Как у тебя со свертываемостью крови?  
Йоджи сглотнул застрявший в горле вязкий комок.  
\- Нормально.  
Шульдих встал и, подойдя вплотную, одной рукой приобнял его за талию; другой, с зажатым в ней скальпелем, дотянулся до запястья, чуть ниже веревки, и оттуда легко, без нажима повел вниз.  
Кожу царапало едва ощутимо, и вначале казалось, что он просто дразнит - но потом защипало, и, повернув голову, Йоджи увидел, как царапина медленно наливается красным.  
Он облизнул губы, дыша часто и горячо, будто сквозь влажную ткань. Язык свело, рот наполнился слюной. Сердце стучало где-то внизу, под животом. Шульдих был слишком близко, ладонь в перчатке холодила поясницу, а дыхание, наоборот, обдавало щеку теплом, и это противоречие сбивало с толку.  
Царапина уже сочилась каплями, которые, наливаясь и тяжелея, одна за другой срывались вниз, к плечу. Шульдих отстранился, словно для того, чтобы оценить работу. Потом протянул руку и, собрав их на палец, поднес ко рту.  
\- М-м-м, а ты вкусный... Хочешь попробовать?  
Йоджи хрипло выдохнул: то ли у него вдруг обнаружился фетиш на латекс, то ли всё дело в том, как лихо Шульдих одним жестом похерил заботу о собственной безопасности - но пробрало до дрожи в коленях.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - И тебе не советую: ты же не знаешь, что у меня в крови.  
Шульдих рассмеялся, скривив измазанные красным губы. Сгреб его за бедро, рванул на себя и, быстро отступив, послал вперед крепким шлепком по заднице. Йоджи беспомощно скребнул пальцами по полу, развернувшись на связанных руках.  
Черт, эту бы силу да на что-нибудь дельное…  
Мысль отчего-то смутила, и он торопливо отбросил ее.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Шульдих из-за спины, - глупость и упрямство. Этим я уже болел.  
\- И всё еще не… а!  
Кольнуло справа под лопаткой. Потом слева - легче, но дольше. Опять справа, выше. Быстро.  
Это походило на азбуку Морзе: точка, тире, точка… Если бы Йоджи знал ее - мог бы отвлечься, составляя слова…  
Он заплясал на месте - уворачиваться бесполезно, но неизвестность была хуже боли: попробуй-ка угадай, куда придется следующий укол. И насколько сильным будет - заставит поморщиться, как укус комара, или тряхнет, как разряд тока.  
Еще укол. Еще, еще, еще… Черт, да когда же это кончится?!  
Несмотря на боль и тревожное ожидание, где-то в глубине души он чувствовал странную, с оттенком злорадства, гордость. Шульдих испытывал его, и, чем дольше длилась пытка, тем яснее Йоджи догадывался, что результат - в его пользу.  
Выбив острую дробь на спине, лезвие спустилось ниже. Впилось в ягодицу, застыло там, медленно вдавливаясь в кожу.  
\- Что, если я вырежу здесь свое имя? - небрежно, будто о какой-нибудь бытовой мелочи, спросил Шульдих.  
Йоджи сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем расцепить зубы для ответа.  
\- Оно сойдет. Рано или поздно.  
\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы не сошло.  
Он едва не дернулся, на секунду позволив себе поверить, что Шульдих и вправду способен на это; поморщился от досады - не то на себя, не то на него.  
\- Или делай, или не грози, - сказал он, следя, чтобы голос не дрогнул. - Я тебя не боюсь.  
\- О, вот как? Проверим.  
Сзади послышались шаги, скрипнул матрас, что-то едва слышно зашуршало. Йоджи не оглянулся, хоть на это и не было прямого запрета.  
Обтянутая перчаткой рука крепко взяла его за волосы. Он затаил дыхание, чувствуя, как бешено и неровно колотится пульс на горле.  
\- А теперь?  
Пальцы рванули назад, заставив откинуть голову. Шеи коснулось тонкое, опасное. Лезвие - судя по ощущениям, уже не скальпель, а нож - заскользило по коже, чуть холодя, иногда на время замирая на месте, а потом опять продолжая свой путь - снизу вверх, в точности прослеживая рельеф натянувшегося горла…  
Йоджи опустил ставшие вдруг тяжелыми веки. Внутри оборвалось, он изумленно охнул - как в тот раз, когда впервые увидел стереокартинку: вертел так и эдак, то приближая к глазам, то, наоборот, отдаляя, а потом, когда он устал, почти отчаялся - картинка провалилась и развернулась, и стала стрекозой на цветке.  
Только сейчас это была не стрекоза: зажмурившись, он будто снова услышал монотонный гул автострады, почувствовал ветер на лице и узкий парапет моста под ногами.  
Говорят, воздух давит на человека с силой примерно восемнадцати тонн. Если прибавить сюда тяжесть личных проблем, общественное давление, бремя собственного эго… странно, что мы еще не потеряли способность передвигаться.  
Однажды ночью, несколько лет назад, Йоджи хотел бросить этот груз и уйти, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Не бросил, конечно. Не ушел - только подержался за ручку двери, и полегчало. Шагнул не вперед, а назад - получилось неловко, ссадил локоть и потянул лодыжку - и в один момент всё как-то встало на место: он жив, и ему больно.  
Всё в порядке.  
Теперь Шульдих стал его дверью - как если бы холодная железная ручка вдруг обернулась живой ладонью. Пальцы в волосах стиснулись туго, жестко… Хорошо.  
“Держи меня. Пожалуйста, держи меня крепче…”  
Было так тихо, что Йоджи слышал дыхание - свое и чужое. В висках стучало, слабо жгло оцарапанную руку и следы тычков на спине. Нож неторопливо поглаживал шею под самым подбородком - а потом вдруг исчез.  
\- Посмотри, - сказал Шульдих, толкнув его голову вперед.  
Он открыл глаза. Первое, что увидел - нож, прямо перед лицом. Повернутый обухом.  
Йоджи передернулся - чувство было такое, словно окатили водой из грязной лужи. Разом опротивело всё: и он сам, и Шульдих, и эта дурацкая игра, в которой не было ничего настоящего.  
Цветок не расцвел, стрекоза не взлетела. Живая объемная картина при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась всё тем же листом дешевой бумаги, испещренной бессмысленным узором в мелкий рубчик.  
“Остынь, Йоджи, ты играешь слишком серьезно. Конечно, он не стал бы рисковать. Откуда ему знать, что у тебя на уме?”  
Ну разумеется, откуда? Это ведь не на мне он оттачивает свои приемы. Не я спешу к нему по первому зову, как щенок на свист. Не меня он…  
“Девять из десяти, помнишь? И ты - один из них”.  
\- Что-то не так? - Шульдих вышел у него из-за спины, озадаченно заглянул в лицо.  
\- Всё, хватит. Пусти.  
\- Сейчас. - Он распечатал еще пару упаковок и осторожно промокнул царапины. Выбросив пропитанные кровью салфетки, достал пластыри, приклеил, зачем-то долго разглаживая кончиком пальца. Наконец, стянул перчатки и отвязал веревку.  
Йоджи потер руки - запястья саднило, и это неприятно напомнило давешний сон. Нашарив в ворохе одежды трусы, стал одеваться.  
Шульдих отошел вглубь комнаты, уселся на край стола, наблюдая оттуда, как ястреб за голубем.  
\- Йоджи… - начал он.  
\- Отъебись.  
\- Грубо. - Шульдих укоризненно прицокнул языком, склонив голову набок. - У тебя что, сабдроп? Не знобит? Голова не кружится?  
Йоджи смутно представлял, что такое “сабдроп”. Прозвучало почти как “ПМС”. Он взял себе на заметку никогда не использовать этот аргумент в спорах с девушками.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - Просто наскучила вся эта... хренотень.  
\- Что-то не похоже. - Шульдих ухмыльнулся, демонстративно покосившись на его пах, где член, до нелепости безразличный к душевным переживаниям, натягивал тонкую ткань. - Как там, “слова могут лгать, но тело”...  
\- Я тебе не тело, - отрезал Йоджи, тут же поморщившись: вышло глупо и не к месту пафосно. - В смысле…  
\- Да помню я, - перебил Шульдих. - А ведь никто даже не оценит… и ты - меньше всех, вот что обидно. Я мог шаг за шагом довести тебя до постели - ты бы и не понял, что случилось - более того, в нужный момент сам сказал бы мне “да”. У тебя же границы плывут, как ледники в Антарктиде.  
“Не держи меня за идиота, - подумал Йоджи. - Кем надо быть, чтобы не понять, что тебя трахают?”  
А кем надо быть, чтобы позволять хотеть себя, рассматривать, трогать - и не беспокоиться о том, к чему это может привести? Как если бы всё, чем они занимались, было прелюдией, за которой неминуемо должно последовать главное. Будто вся эта увлекательная игра в доверие и взаимность, свобода быть тем, кто ты есть, боязливый восторг собственной открытости, тайна на двоих - это…  
“...секс, Йоджи. Ты занимаешься сексом с парнем - не трахаешься, но подставляешь ему задницу… и прочие места. И, как бы тебе ни нравилось - это не совсем то, что нужно. Может даже, совсем не то.  
Просто еще один вид секса”.  
\- Ой-ё, - досадливо вздохнул Шульдих. - Язык мой…  
Йоджи рывком застегнул джинсы и просунул голову в вырез майки.  
“Разберись со своими потребностями”, - вспомнил он. Наверно, и вправду пришло время… разобраться.  
\- Не зови меня больше.  
Он помедлил, втайне надеясь, что Шульдих начнет возражать, но тот только вяло дернул плечом:  
\- Как скажешь. Пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, а то у меня уже изжога от этого зеленого винограда.  
Йоджи вопросительно посмотрел на него, но понял, что комментариев не будет. Он накинул рубашку и, на ходу застегивая пуговицы, двинулся к лестнице.  
\- Погоди. Еще два слова.  
Он притормозил, уже взявшись за перила. Оборачиваться не стал.  
\- Сохрани мой номер: когда кто-нибудь еще предложит тебе такого рода развлечения - набери, прежде чем соглашаться.  
Если Шульдих хотел задержать его, то сработало отменно. Йоджи не просто оглянулся - развернулся всем корпусом, требовательно глядя на него в ожидании объяснений.  
\- Слушай, я знаю эту тусовку, - горячо сказал Шульдих. - Ты даже не представляешь, сколько там извращенцев!  
Йоджи издевательски хохотнул.  
\- Ты-то не такой, да? - в упор спросил он.  
Шульдих ответил ухмылкой. Откинулся, вальяжно скрестив ноги, оперся ладонями о столешницу позади себя.  
\- И я такой, - спокойно согласился он. - Но будь уверен, я никогда не причинил бы тебе вреда.  
\- Тебе-то что? - огрызнулся Йоджи. - А вдруг я хочу, чтобы мне причинили вред?  
\- Нет, - настойчиво возразил Шульдих, опять подавшись вперед. - Нет, не хочешь. Ты…  
\- Не смей рассказывать мне, чего я хочу!  
Йоджи кубарем скатился по ступенькам и, сунув ноги в ботинки, выскочил на улицу.  
Шульдих не пытался его остановить.


	5. Дальние и ближние

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гугл говорит, что карточная игра, до некоторой степени напоминающая нашего "дурака", в Японии называется "богач" - но я не хочу быть дотошной и плодить сущности: "дурак" он и есть "дурак".

Лучше не стало.  
В глубине души Йоджи надеялся, что после расставания с Шульдихом всё вернется на круги своя: жизнь станет прежней и сам он станет прежним; и даже если какие-то несбыточные желания опять начнут смущать его - это будут привычные, понятные желания. Ничего такого, с чем не справились бы холодный душ и физический труд.  
Последнего было в избытке - спасибо Рану, у которого прилив чужого энтузиазма никогда не вызывал лишних вопросов. В эти дни Йоджи частенько приходил в магазин раньше остальных, не позволяя себе залеживаться в постели, а по вечерам остервенело пинал мешки с песком и набивал кулаки о макивару - когда-то он обнаружил, что четкий ритм и глухая, постепенно нарастающая боль дают подобие забытья, в котором всё становится легко и неважно. Он чувствовал себя мухой, прорвавшей паутину: остатки яда еще не выветрились до конца и в голове мутилось, но опасность осталась позади. Свободен.  
Но лучше не стало. Работа и тренировки помогали, но, эффективные в главном, они не спасали от тоски по мелочам - впечатлениям, незначительным, но, как оказалось, незабываемым.  
Ему не хватало мелочей. Бессмысленных телефонных разговоров - и тихого смешка в трубке, от которого щекотало под ложечкой. Того, как иногда разнились их с Шульдихом музыкальные вкусы - но эта разность почему-то сближала больше, чем иные сходства. Забавных жестов: того, как Шульдих сидел, скрестив ноги, как смотрел, задумчиво склонив голову набок. Как гладил Йоджи по волосам… после всего. И, может быть…  
Может, это и была главная часть - та, которая оправдывала остальное.  
Он действительно сохранил номер Шульдиха - не для того, чтобы обезопасить себя от неподходящих знакомств - просто строчка в списке контактов была последним, что их связывало, и Йоджи не мог заставить себя оборвать эту связь.  
Он был свободен… но ниточка паутины всё тянулась за ним.  
Пару раз он едва не позвонил - случайно, просто ошибся кнопкой… а даже если бы и нарочно, ну что такого? Сказал бы “Привет!” и…  
И? Дальше что?  
“Давай дружить”?  
Ха-ха.  
И потом, не факт, что Шульдих вообще захочет с ним разговаривать. Йоджи смутно чувствовал, что повел себя не очень-то красиво, обвинив его черт знает в чем. Шульдих не сделал ему ничего плохого - наоборот, как мог, заботился о его безопасности. То, что довело Йоджи до взрыва - чем бы оно ни было - находилось не снаружи, а внутри, в его собственной голове. Это-то он понимал.  
Более того: оно до сих пор никуда оттуда не делось.  
По-хорошему следовало позвонить. Сказать “Прости, я был несправедлив к тебе”. Но…  
Что дальше?  
Вот в чем вопрос.

 

***  
Три недели спустя, во вторник, он проснулся с гнетущим предчувствием. Всё вокруг казалось тусклым - будто привычные краски дня щедро разбавили черной. Промучившись до обеда этим ощущением, неуловимым и неотступным, как зуд в зубах, он купил виски, перелил в непрозрачную бутылку из-под тоника и прикладывался всякий раз, когда тоска особенно крепко хватала за горло. К концу смены мир приобрел забавные размытые очертания. Если Ран что и заметил, то не подал виду - только услал его навести порядок в подсобке, велев Оми встать за кассу. Рокировка была немного странной - учитывая, что с покупателями Йоджи в любом состоянии управлялся ловчее, чем с тряпками и щетками - а потому наводила на мысли о затишье перед бурей. Но виски придало ему храбрости, не лишив совести, и уборку он сделал от чистого сердца.  
Иногда он думал, что, если бы в “Конеко” учредили номинацию “Наше худшее приобретение” - влегкую обошел бы и колченогую флористическую стойку, и четыре канистры бельевого кондиционера с ароматом бешеной розы, по ошибке заказанных вместо “Кризала”... Но от неудачных покупок Ран избавлялся сразу, а его почему-то терпел. Наверно, Йоджи служил ему той самой кривой веткой, которая только подчеркивает красоту жизненной икебаны.  
Фудзимия Ран, тонкий ценитель философии ваби-саби. 

Отказавшись от предложенного Кеном совместного ужина, Йоджи поднялся к себе и, рухнув на кровать, бездумно уставился в потолок. Есть не хотелось, спать - тоже. Виски лезло с трудом, но надо же было чем-то заниматься…  
В одиннадцатом часу вечера бутылка опустела. Одновременно закончились благоразумие, рассудительность и самообладание.  
Он позвонил.  
Шульдих не взял трубку.  
Йоджи едва не швырнул телефон в стену, но в последний момент сдержался: новенький, недавно купленный Сони Эриксон было жаль.  
Он разделся, лег в постель и проворочался с полчаса. Сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
Телефон ожил. На экране светился иероглиф "бун".  
\- Если ты взял моду будить меня среди ночи... - вопреки всякой логике брякнул Йоджи.  
\- Прошу прощенья, - вежливо, но твердо перебил незнакомый голос. - Я говорю с Йоджи Кудо?  
Йоджи отодвинул телефон от уха, снова глянул на экран и недоуменно поморгал.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - А в чем дело?  
\- Меня зовут Брэд Кроуфорд, - представился незнакомец. - Боюсь, у меня плохие новости: Шульдих в больнице - огнестрельное ранение. К сожалению, я не могу посвятить вас в подробности случившегося. Операция прошла успешно, но он пока без сознания. В его списке контактов вы помечены как “си-ай-ди”, поэтому я счел необходимым связаться с вами.  
\- Диктуйте адрес, - коротко сказал Йоджи.  
Рука немного дрожала, когда он записывал.  
\- До свиданья, - сказал Кроуфорд.  
\- Погодите, - спохватился Йоджи. - Что такое “си-ай-ди”?  
\- Он не говорил? Думаю, вам лучше спросить у него - когда очнется.  
В трубке наступила тишина. Йоджи отложил телефон и начал торопливо одеваться. С координацией было неважно, но в рукавах и штанинах с грехом пополам разобрался.  
Как назло, автомобильные ключи куда-то запропастились. Йоджи пошарил на тумбочке, сметя вдребезги стакан с водой, заботливо приготовленной наутро; с размаху выдернул верхний ящик, рассыпав содержимое по полу. Выругался, громко и яростно. Язык во рту казался чужим, не слишком приспособленным для нормальной речи.  
В дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Ран, в пижаме и с книгой, страницы которой он придерживал пальцем.  
\- Могу я узнать, что тут происходит? - брезгливо морщась, осведомился он.  
Из коридора пахнуло свежестью.  
\- Мне надо в больницу, - пояснил Йоджи. - Навестить кое-кого…  
\- Кого? - уточнил Ран.  
\- Друга, - сказал Йоджи. - Поможешь найти ключи от машины?  
\- Что-то серьезное?  
\- Да.  
Ран помолчал, наблюдая за его бестолковыми сборами.  
\- Кудо, ты пьян в жопу, - наконец констатировал он. - Не хочу подвергать сомнению твой способ попасть в больницу, но смотри, как бы не промахнуться с пунктом назначения. - Он взял листок с адресом и аккуратно заложил страницы книги. - Прими душ, почисти зубы. И только посмей провонять мне салон перегаром!

Холл больницы был ярко освещен и совершенно пуст - даже дежурная медсестра куда-то отлучилась.  
\- Ты знаешь, в какой он палате?  
\- Он в реанимации.  
\- В реанимацию вход только близким, - деловито проинформировал Ран. - Ты близкий?  
\- Нет, - подумав, признался Йоджи. - Не очень...  
Он достал телефон и набрал номер Шульдиха.  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд… Я приехал.  
Через пару минут мягкое гудение возвестило о прибытии лифта. Двери разошлись, и оттуда появился высокий темноволосый гайдзин в очках и костюме с пиджаком, безупречный силуэт которого слегка нарушала выпуклость слева под мышкой.  
Окинув их обоих быстрым внимательным взглядом, он обратился к Йоджи:  
\- Кудо-сан? Идите за мной.  
\- Ран, ты...  
\- Я подожду. - Ран уселся в кресло и открыл книгу на заложенной странице. - Ты всё равно не задержишься. Поверь моему опыту... нечего там смотреть.  
Йоджи последовал за гайдзином в лифт. Кроуфорд выглядел собранным и невозмутимым, и это невольно заставляло подтянуться.  
\- Мистер Кроуфорд... А как вы меня узнали?  
\- Профессиональное, - сдержанно пояснил тот. - Мы обучены распознавать людей по внешности.  
Должно быть, вид у Йоджи был ошарашенный, потому что Кроуфорд вдруг улыбнулся:  
\- Ничего сложного, Кудо-сан. У вашего спутника книга в руках: Альбер Камю, насколько я успел заметить. Где Шульдих - и где Камю… 

Шульдих лежал на каталке под одеялом. Половина лица была скрыта маской, волосы убраны под больничный берет - на виду оставались только глаза, обведенные темными кругами. Из-под одеяла в разных направлениях ползли какие-то трубки, будто щупальца прорастающего сквозь тело инопланетного монстра. По некоторым из них сочились подозрительного вида жидкости.  
Йоджи передернулся.  
\- В нашей профессии такое случается, - заметил Кроуфорд скорее с гордостью, чем с сожалением. - В конце концов, мы тоже смертны.  
\- Но он поправится?  
\- По всей вероятности.  
Йоджи ошеломленно уставился на него. Кроуфорд пожал плечами:  
\- Всегда приходится делать скидку на непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
Какой-то прибор тихо пискнул, будто в подтверждение. Йоджи встревоженно покосился на Кроуфорда, но тот и бровью не повел.  
\- Хотите побыть с ним наедине?  
\- А надо?  
Ран был прав: нечего смотреть. Шульдиха - настоящего Шульдиха, с его напором и апломбом - здесь не было, а в том, чтобы стоять, рассматривая его беспомощно распростертое тело, чудилось что-то неправильное. Что-то… бестактное.  
\- Не думаю, - сказал Кроуфорд. - Персонал здесь грамотный, а в пользе бесед с пациентом, пребывающим без сознания, я лично сомневаюсь. К завтрашнему дню он, скорей всего, очнется. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас пускали в любое время.

Асфальт был мокрым - наверно, за эти полчаса успел пройти дождь - и отражения вывесок расплывались в нем цветными кляксами. Йоджи откинулся на пассажирском сиденье, думая о том, как Шульдих сказал тогда: "Я - телохранитель". В голосе его слышалась та же скрытая гордость, что сегодня у Кроуфорда. Похоже, эти двое были солидарны в любви к своей опасной профессии.  
_"Всегда приходится делать скидку на непредвиденные обстоятельства. В конце концов, мы тоже смертны"._  
Вот он, настоящий риск, настоящая кровь. И смерть, если случится, тоже будет настоящей.  
“Ты всё еще хочешь, чтобы он коснулся твоего горла лезвием ножа?”  
Йоджи щелкнул по донышку пачки и, вытянув губами сигарету, закурил.  
Он не был уверен, что хочет. Но знал, что позволил бы - и тогда, и сейчас - если бы Шульдих захотел.  
Ран нажал кнопку стеклоподъемника. Окно отъехало, выпуская дым наружу. Йоджи спохватился и напрягся, готовясь к заслуженной взбучке, но ее почему-то не последовало.  
\- Так кто, говоришь, он тебе?  
\- Друг, - сказал Йоджи.  
\- А мы тебе кто? - бесстрастно поинтересовался Ран.  
Йоджи вздохнул и затянулся сигаретой.  
\- Я понял, Ран, - виновато сказал он. - Давай не сейчас, а?  
Дальше до самого дома ехали молча.

 

***  
Назавтра Йоджи примчался в больницу сразу после работы. Кроуфорд сдержал обещание, и его впустили без проблем - а впрочем, к тому времени Шульдиха уже перевели из реанимации в обычную палату.  
Он всё еще был очень бледен, но в целом вполне похож на себя. От вчерашнего монстра осталась только пара щупалец: одно лежало поперек лица, уходя отростками в ноздри, второе соединяло мешок капельницы с веной на сгибе локтя.  
Йоджи взял стул и подсел к кровати.  
\- Привет. Как ты?  
\- Хреново... - Шульдих скривил губы в слабом подобии улыбки. - Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
\- Мне позвонили. С твоего телефона. Что такое “си-ай-ди”?  
\- “Call if dead”. Это для Кроуфорда - список тех, кому звонить в случае моей смерти. - Шульдих хохотнул и тут же болезненно охнул. - На этот раз он явно поспешил с оповещениями.  
Йоджи помолчал, не зная, как реагировать. Казалось, этой короткой аббревиатурой Шульдих возложил на него какую-то ответственность. Нет, плохое слово. Не “возложил” - почему-то она не ощущалась как груз - скорее… дал подержать.  
Он представил, как выглядит его номер в телефоне Шульдиха: “Йоджи Кудо, C.I.D”.  
\- Почему я?  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Слушай, у меня трубки в носу, катетер в уретре и какой-то адский коктейль в капельнице. Слегка неподходящее время для расспросов, не находишь?  
\- Прости, - виновато, но твердо сказал Йоджи. - Я могу подождать, но… не слишком долго. Мне важно.  
Шульдих вздохнул.  
\- Я был твоим верхним, - нарочито терпеливо пояснил он. - Это подразумевает определенные… обязательства. В случае чего, я не должен был просто исчезнуть для тебя, так не делается. Поэтому я отметил тебя как “си-ай-ди”, а потом замотался и забыл снять метку.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Йоджи.  
“Ну вот. А ты чего ожидал?”  
Шульдих поманил его пальцем. Дождавшись, когда он наклонится, неожиданно цепко ухватил за челку свободной от капельницы рукой, дернул - скованно, но чувствительно.  
\- А может, меня грела мысль быть оплаканным тобой, - понизив голос, проговорил он на ухо. - Имеет человек право на последнее желание?  
Йоджи вскрикнул - не столько от боли, сколько от неожиданности - и, едва не потеряв равновесие, торопливо облокотился о подушку.  
\- Я вижу, ты пока не умираешь.  
\- Это из-за тебя, дурында, - еще тише сказал Шульдих. - Разве не знаешь, что твоя близость и мертвого поднимет?  
Йоджи почувствовал, как внутри кольнуло - будто в сердце вогнали тонкую острую иглу. Одновременно он понял две вещи: во-первых, Шульдих на него не злится.  
А во-вторых - не потому, что для этого нет причин.  
\- Заткнись, - буркнул он. Но в груди стучало, и, как он ни кусал губы, они всё равно неудержимо расплывались в улыбку.  
Шульдих отпустил его и протяжно зевнул.  
\- Походу, эти ублюдки накачивают меня снотворным.  
\- Спи, - сказал Йоджи. - Я приду завтра. Принести тебе что-нибудь?  
\- В “дурака” играешь? - спросил Шульдих.  
Йоджи удивленно посмотрел на него. Потом усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, но я не прочь научиться.  
\- Тогда приноси карты. - Шульдих закрыл глаза и многообещающе закончил: - Я тебя научу.

 

***  
В следующий раз Йоджи наткнулся в дверях палаты на пожилого сухопарого человека с пепельно-рыжими, поседевшими у висков волосами.  
\- Тс-с-с... Только что уснул, - по-английски сообщил тот, повелительным жестом выпроваживая его в коридор.  
Йоджи попятился. Незнакомец вышел следом и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Герберт Кроне, - представился он, протянув руку. - Я отец Тео. А вы его... друг?  
Тео. Шульдиха зовут Тео.  
Как много узнаёшь о человеке, когда он попадает в беду.  
По небольшой, но выразительной заминке нетрудно было догадаться, какое значение мистер Кроне вкладывает в слово "друг" - и как относится к наличию подобных "друзей" у своего сына.  
\- Да, - сказал Йоджи, ответив на рукопожатие. К черту подробности. - Меня зовут Йоджи Кудо. - И, подумав, зачем-то добавил: - Простите.  
\- Нет, это вы простите. - Гайдзин узнаваемо вскинул ладони. - Ничего не имею против вас лично. Я не одобряю его выбор профессии, страны проживания, его образ жизни и сексуальную ориентацию... но последние несколько лет мое одобрение не является для него приоритетом. Проще говоря, оно ему до лампочки. - Хорошо поставленный голос лился звучно и выразительно, как аудиозапись на школьных уроках английского. Йоджи понимал не каждое слово, но ему хватало, чтобы уяснить суть. - Тем не менее, я здесь, когда он ранен, а он вернется на родину, если со мной что-нибудь случится. Может быть, этого достаточно.  
Мистер Кроне сдержанно поклонился и пошел прочь, прямой и легкий, как полый бамбуковый посох. Йоджи отчего-то подумал, что и Шульдих в старости будет таким же: сухим, заносчивым. Несгибаемым.  
Если доживет.

Выждав, пока гайдзин скроется за поворотом, Йоджи проскользнул в палату. Шульдих лежал неподвижно, укрытый одеялом до самого подбородка.  
\- Ушел? - спросил он уголком рта.  
Йоджи во все глаза уставился на него:  
\- Ты нарочно притворился спящим, чтобы он ушел?  
\- Ага. - Шульдих отдернул одеяло. - Да не смотри ты на меня так! Он классный чувак, я его обожаю. Но все новости с родины мы уже обсудили, а больше нам вроде как и не о чем говорить. Бывает… Не бери в голову. Карты принес?  
Йоджи подсел к кровати и распаковал колоду. Шульдих объяснил ему правила.  
\- Тут как везде, - наставительно заметил он. - Блеф и наглость - половина победы, остальное - чистое везение.  
Первые несколько партий Йоджи катастрофически не везло; а может, он переоценил свое умение блефовать (хотя всегда считал себя достаточно хитрожопым. “Не подумай, будто я горжусь этим, - как сказал однажды Шульдих, - но что есть, то есть”) или просто слишком старался. Любой отточенный годами навык кажется легче легкого - пока не начинаешь задумываться, как ты это делаешь.  
\- Без ставок играть - только карму портить, - сказал Шульдих. - Давай хоть на щелбаны, что ли...  
Йоджи хмыкнул. Судя по тому, как шла игра, получать предстояло ему.  
Не то чтобы его это пугало.  
\- Ладно. - Он снял колоду и начал раздавать.  
И тут поперло. Карты - крупные, отборные - чуть ли не сами прыгали в ладонь и уходили так же - влёт. Будто невидимая чаша его страданий, переполнившись, пролилась водопадом удачи.  
Он прихлопнул туза джокером, вскинул пустую руку и, склонив голову, замер, как дирижер, только что отмахнувший последний аккорд гениальной симфонии.  
\- Засранец. - Шульдих тряхнул головой, сбросив челку со лба. - Ну, валяй.  
\- Лежачих не бью. - Йоджи ухватил растрепанную рыжую прядь и несильно дернул. - Вот тебе.  
\- Как девчонка… - фыркнул Шульдих.  
А Йоджи в отместку сказал - мол, он уже не в детском саду, чтобы видеть в девчонках что-то плохое. Тогда Шульдих закатил глаза и велел ему сдавать.  
Йоджи старательно перетасовал колоду. Новенькие карты сочно хрустели в руках, на стене чуть слышно гудел кондиционер. Пахло лекарствами, свежезастеленным бельем и еще чем-то цитрусовым. Из коридора доносились шаги и негромкие голоса.  
“Я буду скучать по этому дню, - ни с того ни с сего подумал он. - Потом, когда всё закончится.”  
Он сам не знал, что закончится - как минимум, для этого что-то должно начаться, правда? - но чувствовал в этой мысли горькую необоримую истину.  
Я буду скучать…  
Шульдих поморщился и опустил карты на одеяло, рубашками вверх.  
\- Сходи-ка выпей кофе.  
\- Потом, - рассеянно отказался Йоджи. Не хотелось нарушать тихое очарование этих минут.  
\- Сходи, - настойчиво повторил Шульдих. - И позови мне кого-нибудь из медсестер, окей?  
\- Если тебе что-то надо, я помогу, - предложил Йоджи.  
Он подумал - может, Шульдих хочет, чтобы ему взбили подушку, или что-нибудь типа того.  
\- Отлить мне надо, - ровно сказал Шульдих. - Желательно без твоего участия.  
Это, наверно, особый дар - так вышибать из равновесия. Шесть проигранных партий подряд не заставили Йоджи почувствовать себя дураком, а от обычной фразы вся кровь бросилась в голову. Смущение тут же перешло в злость.  
“Блеф и наглость”, да? Смотри и учись.  
Он кивнул на стоящий возле кровати пластиковый мочеприемник:  
\- Почему же без моего? Могу подать.  
Шульдих насмешливо прицокнул языком:  
\- А говоришь, вышел из детсадовского возраста. Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе пипиську?  
\- Давай, - сказал Йоджи, внезапно преисполнившись убийственной решимости. - Или боишься?  
С минуту Шульдих молчал. Ухмылка, ставшая натянутой, постепенно сползала с губ.  
\- Ну уж нет, - сказал он наконец. - Не так я себе это представлял.  
“Представлял?” Интересно…  
На деле Йоджи вовсе не был уверен, что ему интересно - но его уже несло, лихо и без оглядки. Опершись об изголовье кровати, он подался вперед и, нарочито понизив голос, вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- А как?  
Шульдих не изменился в лице, но по ввалившимся скулам медленно разлился нежный акварельный румянец. Йоджи подумал, что, если бы сам он умел краснеть вот так - на четверть тона - на его, более смуглой коже это даже не было бы заметно.  
Не вглядывайся он так пристально - и не увидел бы, как глаза Шульдиха быстро скользнули в сторону. В следующую секунду тот резко выбросил руку вправо - к тумбочке, где лежал пульт с кнопкой вызова персонала.  
Но Йоджи успел первым: перегнувшись через кровать, дотянулся до края тумбочки и с силой толкнул. Внутри что-то звякнуло. Пульт со стуком упал на пол, подпрыгнув на жестком линолеуме.  
Шульдих вздохнул и опустил ресницы - будто наглухо задернул шторы на окнах.  
\- Я подожду, пока ты уйдешь, - твердо заявил он.  
\- Проверим, что случится раньше, - не менее твердо возразил Йоджи, - я уйду или ты обмочишь постель.  
Шульдих скривился, раздраженно рыкнув горлом:  
\- Это так… чертовски… - Он запнулся, подбирая слово.  
Глупо. Ну да, не без того.  
\- ...нечестно, - закончил Шульдих.  
Йоджи не удержался от усмешки:  
\- Кто обещал, что будет честно?  
Шульдих тоже улыбнулся, и на этот раз в улыбке не было вызова - только усталость и понимание. Румянец схлынул - теперь лицо казалось еще бледнее, чем раньше, - под острой челюстью с пробивающейся рыжей щетиной нервно дрожала жилка.  
Должно быть, ему больно, подумал Йоджи. Неудачный бросок растревожил рану.  
“Твою мать, Йоджи… что ты творишь?”  
Он вздрогнул, будто за шиворот плеснули холодной воды. Поднял пульт и, вложив Шульдиху в ладонь, почти бегом выскочил из палаты.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, он вызвал лифт и спустился в холл. Тянуло покурить, но он не знал, где тут место для курения - и не представлял, кого спросить.  
Что ж, кофе так кофе. Но сначала…  
В туалете было пусто, темно и прохладно. Йоджи включил свет и зашел в кабинку. Расстегнув джинсы, глянул на член - и раздраженно нахмурился.  
"Ого, Йоджи… да ты, оказывается, еще больший извращенец, чем привык думать".  
Прождав без толку с полминуты, он нетерпеливо притопнул ногой. Давай, мать твою! Что за нелепая однозадачность?!  
Вытяжка работала на полную, и, стоя со спущенными штанами, Йоджи чувствовал, как сквозняк нежно обдувает задницу.  
_“У тебя офигенная задница”._  
Погодите-ка… Только сейчас пришло на ум: когда это Шульдих успел ее разглядеть? В клубном туалете, пока Йоджи справлял нужду возле писсуара?  
Ч-ч-черт. Определенно, они друг друга стоят.  
Он откинул голову и издал горлом короткий звук, полный досады и отчаяния - в точности как Шульдих несколько минут назад. Внезапно это помогло.  
Потом он взял эспрессо из автомата и, осторожно держа горячий картонный стаканчик, устроился с ногами на широком подоконнике в дальнем конце холла. За окном опять шел дождь, тяжелый и злой - будто кто-то горстями швырял воду в стекло. Йоджи вытащил мобильник и набрал номер.  
\- Это я, - сказал он, когда на том конце взяли трубку. - Как дела? У вас там, наверно, уже совсем холодно? ... Ого. Ты хоть тепло одеваешься? ... Вот не надо… Знаю я, что ты носишь - это фантики, а не куртки. Я пришлю денег, купи себе что-нибудь. ... Ну почему сразу… Нет. ... Вполне хватает. ... Ладно, пусть так. … Цвет? Зеленый. Темно-зеленое - как то у тебя, помнишь… ага. Очень тебе шло. … Этот Ямада всё таскается за тобой? Передай, если он тебя обидит - я ему ноги вырву. Да, так и скажи: "Приедет Йоджи и вырвет тебе ноги". … А?.. Я-то... нет еще. Ну, знаешь - слишком много красавиц, не могу выбрать одну. Ха-ха… Нет, всё отлично. Правда. Ты, пожалуйста, береги себя. Всё, мам, пока. Люблю тебя.  
Он нажал отбой и, выбросив стаканчик в урну, двинулся обратно к лифту.

Шульдих строил карточный домик у себя на одеяле.  
\- О, ну наконец-то, - сказал он, не поднимая головы. - Я уж думал, ты сбежал.  
Йоджи оседлал стул и, сложив руки на спинке, пристроил на них подбородок.  
\- Прости. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Да не парься. - Шульдих поставил две карты стоймя и, придерживая кончиками пальцев, опустил сверху третью. - Сдается мне, любой маз в глубине души немножко садист.  
Йоджи усмехнулся:  
\- Наоборот тоже?  
Шульдих смерил его долгим взглядом и демонстративно вздохнул - так, что карты посыпались на пол:  
\- А то стал бы я с тобой связываться…  
Йоджи подумал, что, наверно, должен сделать что-нибудь эффектное - какой-нибудь… символический жест - но он понятия не имел, какие жесты уместны в таких случаях.  
\- Примешь меня обратно? - спросил он.  
\- Черт, да, - просто сказал Шульдих. - Если ты правда этого хочешь.  
Йоджи почувствовал себя человеком, который собирался отвалить с дороги тяжелый камень - и обнаружил, что это всего лишь муляж из пенопласта.  
\- Не торопись соглашаться, - слегка ошарашенно заметил он. - Что, если я опять начну… дурить?  
Шульдих улыбнулся самыми уголками губ, глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Выпорю розгами и оставлю в распорке на полчасика. Будешь как шелковый.  
Йоджи слабо охнул и сконфуженно закашлялся: перспектива представлялась ужасно заманчивой.  
\- Да, - сказал он, когда к голосу вернулась твердость. - Пожалуй, это сработает.

 

***  
Неделю спустя он перевез Шульдиха в коттедж. День клонился к вечеру, на улице было сумрачно и промозгло. Перед тем, как отправляться в больницу, Йоджи включил обогреватель на первом этаже и повесил на дверь ветку, обвитую миниатюрной светящейся гирляндой - часть зимнего ассортимента “Конеко”. Что-то вроде “Добро пожаловать домой”. Шульдих хмыкнул, увидев ее, но ничего не сказал.  
Диван в гостиной был сдвинут к окну, а на его месте в центре комнаты стояла кровать.  
\- Почему здесь кровать? - озадаченно спросил он.  
\- Наверху холодно, и по лестнице тебе нельзя - швы разойдутся, - пояснил Йоджи, снимая куртку. - А на диване твоем спать неудобно.  
\- Нет, но как ты ее сюда притащил?  
\- Да она не тяжелая, мы с Джеем справились без проблем. Мистер Кроуфорд дал нам ключи.  
\- О. - Лицо Шульдиха приняло сложное выражение. - С... Джеем?  
\- Ну да, а что? Он прикольный. Сказал мне… - Йоджи свел брови, припоминая: - “Агнец без пастыря - тварь божья; пастырь без агнца есть слово пустое”. Как думаешь, что это значит?  
\- Понятия не имею. Забей, он же ненормальный - удивляюсь, как ему каждый раз удается проходить психиатрическую экспертизу. - Шульдих принялся неловко разматывать шарф. - Вообще-то я не планировал знакомить тебя со своими друзьями.  
\- Тебе уже и не надо, - сказал Йоджи. - А вот мне, видно, придется. Стой смирно, я тебя раздену.  
Он снял шарф, расстегнул тренч - пояс был не завязан и просто висел на шлевках - и, выпростав руку Шульдиха из одного рукава, потянул за обшлаг второго. Бросив уличное на кресло, занялся рубашкой.  
Строгая последовательность действий вызывала ненужные ассоциации. Он вдруг подумал, что никогда не видел Шульдиха голым - в то время как Шульдих видел его много раз...  
Впрочем, снимать с него трусы Йоджи категорически не собирался.  
Он щелкнул пряжкой ремня.  
\- Теперь помедленней, - томно сказал Шульдих.  
Йоджи показал ему средний палец. Спустив брюки до лодыжек, усадил его на край кровати, а сам устроился на полу, чтобы удобней было заниматься носками.  
\- Ты только что нарушил третье условие.  
\- А? - рассеянно переспросил он.  
\- Оглядись. Ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, - с ухмылкой пояснил Шульдих. - Мне нравится. - Он коснулся ладонью щеки Йоджи, медленно погладил, задев большим пальцем губу. - Повторим потом, да? Руки за спину. Наручники. Может быть, кляп...  
Йоджи замер, прислушиваясь: в темных водах его души призрачные карпы устремились к поверхности, нетерпеливо подрагивая тяжелыми хвостами - будто этот интимный жест обещал им хлебные крошки.  
Ого… да там, похоже, целая стая.  
“Должно быть, и у Шульдиха тоже…”, - впервые подумал он.  
Никакие это не монстры - просто безмозглые твари, которых надо иногда кормить, чтобы в остальное время тихо сидели на дне. И, если Шульдих кормит его стаю… почему бы не сделать для него то же самое?  
_“Если ты правда этого хочешь”._  
\- Ладно. Но сейчас ляг и заткнись. - Йоджи помог ему откинуться на постель и укрыл одеялом.  
\- Полежи со мной.  
Это не походило ни на просьбу, ни на приказ, и, кажется, вообще не несло в себе никакого подтекста. Открытое приглашение.  
Он снял джинсы и тоже забрался под одеяло, в трусах и футболке. Повернув голову, Шульдих молча смотрел на него. Уютно тикали часы на стене, от обогревателя тянуло ровным теплом.  
Обстановка располагала к откровенности.  
\- Знаешь… тебе все-таки удалось меня напугать. Пожалуйста, не делай так больше.  
\- Да мне и самому не понравилось, - признался Шульдих. - Но обещать не могу. Кто-то крепко невзлюбил нашего нанимателя - и, кто бы это ни был, положа руку на сердце, я его понимаю.  
\- Я не буду спрашивать, кто ваш наниматель, - подумав, сказал Йоджи. - Но почему ты его защищаешь, если он тебе так не нравится?  
\- А ты почему занимаешься флористикой? Только не рассказывай, что обожаешь цветы.  
\- Не особенно. Зато я люблю деньги и хорошую компанию. Да и не то чтобы я умел делать что-то еще…  
\- Бинго, - кивнул Шульдих. - Ты такой не один.  
\- Но как тебя вообще занесло в эту профессию? Каких только знакомых у меня не было, но до тебя - ни одного телохранителя.  
\- О, это долгая поучительная история, - сказал Шульдих. И тут же, фыркнув, поправился: - На самом деле короткая и дурацкая. Начать с того, что еще в школе я оказался бездарем по всем наукам… Чтобы ты понимал: мой отец читает лекции в Пеппердайне - что-то о ментальной коммуникации в социуме, точно не помню, - брат разрабатывает биотехнологии в Эн-си-би-ай… - Он выразительно помедлил и, не дождавшись реакции, заметил: - Тебе эти названия ни о чем не говорят, да?  
\- Не-а, - согласился Йоджи. - Но ты продолжай. Мне интересно.  
\- …Мама - завуч в школе для особо одаренных. Чудесная женщина: когда ей сообщили, что я валяюсь тут с простреленным боком, сказала “Я не могу бросить полторы сотни гениальных детей ради одного взрослого идиота”. - Шульдих довольно хохотнул, будто это бог весть какой комплимент, и опять замолчал.  
\- А ты? - спросил Йоджи.  
\- А я играл в регби. И в баскетбол - у меня прыгучесть и реакция… Только благодаря этому и удалось дотянуть до выпускного. А потом сразу в армию. Там у меня впервые в жизни был шанс оказаться на хорошем счету - но я просрал и его, обнаружив полную несовместимость с армейской дисциплиной. Но, видно, что-то во мне все-таки было, потому что, когда мой начальник, сержант Кроуфорд, вышел в отставку и решил сменить место дислокации, именно меня он позвал с собой - с условием пройти курс интенсивной подготовки телохранителей. За свой счет, конечно. Пришлось раскошелиться - к военной службе я тогда уже окончательно остыл, а приключений еще не нахлебался… - Шульдих повернулся на здоровый бок и, подсунув локоть под голову, доверительно сообщил: - Наш наниматель - моя первая серьезная работа. От этого многое зависит.  
\- Не знаю как остальное, а японский у тебя отличный, - похвалил Йоджи.  
Шульдих подмигнул, ухмыляясь до ушей:  
\- Знаешь, где быстрей всего учится язык?  
Йоджи метнулся вперед и закрыл ему рот ладонью:  
\- Не говори этого.  
\- По… ммф… почему? - Шульдих помотал головой, высвобождаясь. Опять перевалившись на спину, поймал себя за волосы, поднес одну прядь к носу и с фальшивой озабоченностью принюхался: - Сеном вроде не пахнет…  
\- Можешь не стараться, я всё равно ни хрена не понимаю твоих намеков, - буркнул Йоджи, пытаясь прикрыть смущение колкостью. Черт, он вовсе не собирался… Тем более, Шульдих еще не в том состоянии, чтобы устраивать с ним постельную возню.  
“Постельную возню”?!  
Кудо Йоджи, мастер точных формулировок.  
\- Ну так я объясню, - невозмутимо предложил Шульдих. - Видишь ли, прелесть, тебе по кайфу быть объектом моего... вожделения. А всё потому, что ты тоже меня хочешь.  
\- Ага, - сказал Йоджи. - А еще я хочу миллион долларов и личный самолет. А еще - стать супергероем и очистить мир от скверны. А еще убить Кена - всякий раз, как он съедает последний йогурт прямо у меня под носом.  
\- Это другое, - рассудительно возразил Шульдих. - Я реален, достижим и не запрещен законом. Что тебе мешает?  
Йоджи сполз с кровати и, прошлепав босыми ногами по полу, присел у обогревателя, чтобы прикрутить фитиль: под толстым одеялом становилось жарко.  
Все-таки декабрь - еще не зима.  
Потом вернулся обратно, растянулся на спине, уставившись в потолок.  
\- Так ты, стало быть, позор семьи? - вернулся он к прежней теме.  
\- Ага, - жизнерадостно подтвердил Шульдих. - Типа того.  
Сумерки сгущались. В плафонах люстры дрожали красными сполохами отражения фитиля.  
\- И я.  
\- Да ну? Клёво.  
\- Нет, - возразил Йоджи.  
\- В смысле, прикольно.  
Похоже, Шульдих считал это разногласие чисто терминологическим, а Йоджи так не хотел ничего объяснять… Есть опыт, который не выразишь словами.  
На секунду ему показалось, что они могли бы… но нет. Слишком разные.  
\- Нет, - повторил он.  
Шульдих подумал - или сделал вид, что подумал.  
\- Посмотри на себя, - наконец сказал он. - Теперь на меня… ладно, сейчас не смотри - вспомни, каким я был до больницы. Мысленно поставь нас рядом. Обведи рамкой и напиши сверху: “Позор семьи”. Чистый комикс, ну?!  
Йоджи послушно выполнил упражнение - и неожиданно для себя прыснул.  
\- То-то же, - сказал Шульдих.  
Разговор иссяк. Они полежали молча, глядя, как ранний вечер плавно становится поздним. Вокруг огонька обогревателя мрак был чернее - будто кто-то, затаившись в углу, курил огромную сигарету.  
Потом Йоджи почувствовал, как Шульдих осторожно трогает его за запястье. Пальцы скользнули вверх, щекотно погладили ямку на сгибе локтя. Сорвались к ладони. Он поймал их, легонько сжал, прежде чем отпустить.  
Тихий голос был тут же проглочен темнотой - как в космосе, где ни воздуха, ни звуков:  
\- Так почему нет, Йоджи?  
Он сделал вид, что не расслышал. Не то чтобы не хотел отвечать - просто и сам не знал ответа. Никогда раньше он не сходился с парнями насколько близко - но, может, всё дело в том, что вокруг было слишком много очаровательных девушек?  
Секс - всего лишь один из видов физического взаимодействия. Сам по себе он ничего не меняет, если не придавать ему такого значения.  
Йоджи не был уверен, что, переспав с Шульдихом, сумеет не придавать этому значения. Хрупкое равновесие, установившееся между ними в последние дни, само по себе дорогого стоило, а нарушить его хватило бы пяти минут. Или чуть дольше - сам Йоджи обычно держался дольше, но поди знай, какой у Шульдиха предел выносливости…  
“О боже… и о чем ты только думаешь?!”  
Ни о чем он не думал на самом деле. Просто смотрел, как тлеет фитиль, слушал тиканье часов и как пальцы чертят линии у него на руке.  
_“В конце концов, мы тоже смертны”._  
Он не хотел больше терять Шульдиха, но слишком ясно понимал, что это не в его власти. Можно только успеть взять - столько, чтобы не быть жадным, и отдать - столько, чтобы не остаться в пустоте, когда всё закончится. Такой вот… баланс.  
Может быть, этого достаточно.  
Или нет?


	6. Jingle Bells

На звонок долго не отвечали - Шульдих уже решил, что все-таки ошибся дверью, хотя накануне Йоджи подробно объяснил ему по телефону, чем отличается вход в магазин от входа в жилую половину дома.  
Наконец дверь распахнулась. На пороге стоял крепко сбитый, спортивного вида парень - Шульдих мысленно называл таких “живчиками” из-за исходящего от них ощущения неуемной бодрости, физической и душевной.  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет. - В голосе звучало любопытство и веселый добродушный напор. - Я Кен. А ты и есть приятель Йоджи?  
\- Ага. Можете звать меня “Шульдих”.  
Кен прыснул и покачал головой:  
\- Это для нас слишком сложно. Как насчет “Шу-кун”?  
\- Годится, - подумав, сказал Шульдих. Он поднял выше пакет, который держал в руке: - Кто-нибудь здесь пьет красное вино?  
\- Сейчас узнаем. За мной. - Кен пересек пространство небольшого холла, открыл еще какую-то дверь, и его фигура начала стремительно оседать. - Эй, народ, горючку привезли! - крикнул он вниз.  
Шульдих, слегка задетый тем, что настоящий калифорнийский зинфандель обозвали “горючкой”, нырнул следом. Под ногами оказались ступеньки. Винтовая лестница вела в комнату без окон, ярко освещенную разноцветными гирляндами, которые свисали со стен и потолка. Одна не горела - симпатичный светловолосый юнец держал ее на весу широко расставленными руками. Тип постарше, с клочковато, как у героев аниме, остриженной шевелюрой цвета темного бордо, сосредоточенно ковырял отверткой блок управления.  
\- Это Шу-кун, парни, - объявил Кен, - поприветствуем его в лоне нашей дружной семьи!  
Блондинчик улыбнулся и неловко пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Оми, держи, - недовольно одернул красноволосый.  
\- Прости, Ран-сан.  
“Ран-сан” снял крышку блока, на минутку прихватив отвертку губами - длинными, четко очерченными, с изящной ложбинкой по центру верхней. Шульдих подумал, что, если бы такие губы сомкнулись на его члене, он бы… ну, как минимум, очень обрадовался.  
Пахло жареной курицей и еще чем-то сладким и пряным. Он пристроил вино на стол, рядом с пузатой, молочного стекла бутылкой сакэ и “Чойя умешу”, на вид больше всего напоминавшим сливовый компот. Отчего-то вдруг остро вспомнились зимние праздники в родительском доме, в Эл-Эй: с огромной индейкой, колбасками гриль, картофельными оладьями…  
Шульдих вздохнул.  
\- А где Йоджи?  
\- Наряжается, - хохотнул Кен.  
\- Контакт отошел, - хмуро процедил Ран. - Паять надо.  
\- Да выбрось ты ее, - беспечно посоветовал Кен.  
\- Если я начну выбрасывать всё, что сломалось, у меня скоро не будет денег платить вам зарплату. - Ран поставил крышку на место и закрутил шурупы. - Оми, убери пока.  
Шульдих прошелся по комнате. Обстановка была простой и, за исключением рождественских украшений, даже скуповатой; но диван казался мягким, кресло - уютным, а у стены напротив обнаружился вполне годный развлекательный центр: большой телевизор, видеомагнитофон, игровая приставка… и еще чуть дальше, на этажерке - проигрыватель для винила и коллекция пластинок в несколько рядов.  
Шульдих с интересом перебрал пластинки. Коллекция была старой, но явно пополнялась. Среди шедевров японской и европейской классической музыки нашлись “Немного веры” Джо Кокера и два альбома Синатры.  
Из одного конверта выпал потертый снимок девочки-подростка в нарядном кимоно. Бумага потрескалась, левый верхний угол выглядел обожженным. Шульдих вернул фотографию на место.  
\- Вот это подойдет. - Кен пробежался пальцами по конвертам и, выбрав сборник рождественских песен, включил проигрыватель. Женский голосок затянул про звонкие бубенчики.  
Шульдих поморщился и, сняв пластинку, поставил Синатру.  
\- Не любишь бубенчики? - удивился Кен.  
\- Просто обожаю, - осклабился Шульдих. - Но ваши певицы невыносимы. У меня от них внутри всё слипается.  
\- В Японии женщины традиционно говорят на своем языке, отличном от мужского, даже когда речь идет об одних и тех же вещах. Различие, в числе прочего, выражается и фонетически. Уникальная особенность нашей культуры. Чужакам не понять.  
Это было самое длинное, что Ран произнес до сих пор. Шульдих едва уловил смысл, заслушавшись голосом, глубоким и сильным, чуть бедноватым интонациями, но с лихвой возмещавшим недостаток сочным, бархатистым, ласкающим ухо тембром…  
Чертова сирена.  
\- Ваша “уникальная особенность” - всего-навсего патриархальный пережиток, - встряхнувшись, сказал он. - Гендерный конформизм, как любое не преодоленное вовремя ограничение, стесняет естественное развитие общества, ведет к стагнации, а впоследствии - к политико-экономическим кризисам. Если вы хотите успешно интегрироваться в мировое сообщество, вам следует быть почутче к современным тенденциям.  
Ран глянул на него узкими, как лезвия ножей, глазами:  
\- “Покупайте наши ценности или убирайтесь на обочину цивилизованного мира”?  
\- Типа того, - дерзко подтвердил Шульдих. - Прогресс суров, но это прогресс.  
Ран растянул губы в усмешке, больше похожей на оскал, и, демонстративно отвернувшись, о чем-то заговорил с Оми. Шульдих перевел дух.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - тихо сказал Йоджи ему в спину.  
Шульдих не удивился: еще с минуту назад почуял, что в комнате прибавилось народу.  
\- Да я сам половины не понял, - так же тихо признался он. - Когда меня пытаются давить интеллектом, включается автопилот.  
\- Мне бы такой автопилот, - хмыкнул Йоджи. - Девушки любят умных.  
Шульдих обернулся. Йоджи стоял в своей любимой небрежной позе: спиной к стене, руки в карманах штанов. Рубашка с подвернутыми рукавами, застегнутая только на три средних пуговицы, показывала едва ли не больше, чем скрывала: яремную впадину, худые жилистые запястья, треугольник сливочно-смуглой кожи над ремнем. Узкие брюки обтягивали бедра и мягко обнимали длинные ноги.  
\- Переходи на парней, - серьезно посоветовал Шульдих. - У них другие приоритеты.

Меню отвечало всем канонам японского рождественского ужина: сируко, охаги в форме снеговиков, жареные куриные крылышки, клубничный торт со взбитыми сливками…  
\- Отличный набор калорий, - довольно заметил Кен. Оглядевшись, добавил: - И отличная компания девственников.  
Йоджи фыркнул:  
\- За себя говорим, ага?  
Кен снисходительно качнул головой:  
\- Ну ты-то, может, и не девственник, но что толку? Где твоя девушка? Почему вместо нее ты привел нам Шу-куна? А он почему пришел сюда, вместо того чтобы отправиться куда-нибудь, где веселье, зажигательные танцы и горячие цыпочки? - Он потянулся к блюду с крылышками и, вскинув глаза на Йоджи, торопливо уточнил: - Живые.  
Шульдих ухмыльнулся. Знал бы Кен, что сам вполне годится на роль “горячей цыпочки”... как и двое его друзей (мелкий тоже ничего, но с несовершеннолетними лучше не связываться - проблем не оберешься).  
Интересно, понимает ли Йоджи, что привел лису в курятник?  
Шульдих покосился на него - и поспешно согнал ухмылку с лица. Судя по пристальному, полному скрытой угрозы взгляду… очень даже понимает.  
\- У тебя правда были другие приглашения? - спросил Йоджи, будто это только сейчас пришло ему в голову. Тон был почти обвиняющим.  
\- Нет, - быстро сказал Шульдих. - Кому я нужен вообще…  
Ран откупорил сакэ и, плеснув понемногу в четыре чашки, раздал всем, кроме Оми.  
\- А чибику? - напомнил Йоджи.  
\- Года через два, - отрезал Ран.  
\- Да ладно, Фудзимия! Мы будем пить, а он будет смотреть?  
\- Налейте пацану, - поддержал Шульдих. - Рождество же.  
\- Дешевая популярность: как завоевывать друзей и оказывать влияние на людей, - едко заметил Ран в его сторону.  
\- Работает, да? - невинно переспросил Шульдих. - Не зря упражнялся.  
\- Где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, возможно. А у нас тут другое в цене.  
\- Вы бранитесь, как влюбленная парочка, - сказал Йоджи. - Смотреть противно…  
\- Это несправедливо, Йоджи-кун, - неожиданно вмешался Оми. - Он же для тебя старается нам понравиться.  
Шульдих, до этой минуты и не подозревавший, что старается кому-то понравиться, слегка опешил.  
Оми обвел всех большими чистыми глазами:  
\- Ран-сан… и ты не должен вести себя так, будто совсем не любишь Йоджи-куна.  
\- Или как будто ты слишком его любишь, - хохотнув, поправил Кен.  
Ран метнул в обоих взгляд, от которого воздух свистнул, словно рассеченный клинком. Кен уронил улыбку и втянул голову в плечи.  
Оми обернулся к нему и не дрогнувшим голосом добавил:  
\- Это всех касается. - Потом взял стакан и, повертев в руках, вежливо попросил: - Лимонада налейте, пожалуйста.  
Ран отстраненно молчал, не двигаясь с места. Кен съежился на своем стуле. Йоджи с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал узор на чашке, но глаза его из-под опущенных ресниц блестели живо и любопытно.  
Шульдих пожал плечами и наполнил стакан фантой.  
Ран поднялся на ноги и медленно согнулся в поклоне.  
\- Прошу извинить мое недостойное поведение, Шульдих-сан, - ровно проговорил он.  
"Аха-ха, какие церемонии", - подумал Шульдих, но вовремя прикусил язык. Он не был силен в дипломатии, но верно чуял обстановку. Сейчас от него зависело, куда повернет: на легкий освежающий скандал или мирную домашнюю попойку. Оба варианта казались равно заманчивыми. Возможно, Фудзимия втайне ожидал от него первого…  
Но Йоджи наверняка предпочел бы второе.  
\- Взаимно. Сожалею, если показался вам самодовольным засранцем. Не буду врать, что я совсем не такой - но обычно мне лучше удается это скрывать. Вы меня немного... сбили с толку.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся, по-прежнему не отрываясь от чашки, так что получилось весьма загадочно. Фудзимия дернул уголком рта и опять устроился за столом.  
\- Кампай, - сухо предложил он.  
Кен поставил локти перед собой, сомкнул ладони в замок и опустил голову:  
\- Благослови, господи боже, нас и эти дары, которые по благости твоей вкушать будем... и даруй каждому его хлеб насущный. Аминь.  
Никто не отреагировал. Йоджи, с застывшим на лице выражением терпеливой скуки, нюхал сакэ.  
\- Ты серьезно? - недоверчиво спросил Шульдих.  
\- Я вырос в католическом приюте, - моргнув, пояснил Кен. - Это рефлекс.  
Шульдих понимающе кивнул: рефлексы - въедливая штука. Слава Яхве, его никогда не учили молиться…  
Впрочем, рвение, с которым все приступили к еде и напиткам, ничуть не уступало религиозному. Шульдих не был голоден, поэтому приналег на выпивку - но по разговорам он понял, что для парней из “Конеко” это не просто праздничное застолье, а ужин после длинного трудового дня. Синатра давно допел своё “Мечтай, мечтай, мечтай…”, но никто не обратил внимания. Обсуждали работу, планы на завтрашнюю смену, беззастенчиво сплетничали о покупателях, пару раз вскользь упомянули девчонок, охочих до флирта с симпатичными флористами… Шульдих поймал себя на лёгком уколе ревности: не к девчонкам, а к той стороне жизни, в которой не был для Йоджи главным - да что там, вообще не играл никакой роли. Он посмаковал это чувство: оно было волнующим, немного чужеродным и в то же время странно уместным, как зинфандель в его собственном бокале в сочетании с шариками охаги.  
\- Всё, больше не могу… - Йоджи облизал пальцы и со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула. - Спасибо, Ран. Я не католик, но знаю, кого нам следует благодарить за хлеб насущный.  
Кен и Оми горячо присоединились к благодарности. Шульдих тоже отдал дань вежливости; Фудзимия проигнорировал его, как и остальных.  
\- Мне надо это пережить, - заявил Кен, тяжело выдвигаясь из-за стола. - Омиччи, включай телевизор.  
\- Что смотреть будем? - поинтересовался Шульдих.  
\- “Рука-убийца”.  
\- Очень… по-рождественски.  
Кен вскочил и с неожиданной для его состояния прытью бросился к дивану - но там, где ему надо было сделать четыре шага, Йоджи хватило трех. Он плюхнулся в середину, заложив ногу на ногу и утомленно раскинув руки. Кен бесцеремонно ткнул его в бок, заставив подвинуться. Растянулся на спине, уронив голову ему на колени, и закрыл глаза.  
\- Разбудите меня, когда появится Джессика Альба.  
Шульдих, позабавленный этим коротким поединком, пихнул Йоджи с другой стороны и не менее решительно втиснулся между ним и подлокотником.  
\- Стоп. - Йоджи встревоженно заозирался. - Фудзимия, ты куда?  
Ран, под шумок направлявшийся к лестнице, выматерился - тихо, но внятно.  
\- Наверх.  
\- Предатель, - горько упрекнул Йоджи. - Отщепенец. Обломщик. Мы же договорились!  
\- Я согласился посидеть с вами, но смотреть это вы меня не заставите, - твердо сказал Ран. - Схожу за книгой.  
Он действительно принес какое-то чтиво и устроился в кресле, подобрав ноги, и только после этого Йоджи дал отмашку начинать. Оми вставил кассету в магнитофон и уселся на пол возле дивана, опершись головой о матрас.  
Фильм оказался дурной смесью ужастика и пошлой молодежной комедии. Шульдих получал истинное удовольствие от сюжета, саундтрека и черных шуточек, одновременно испытывая легкую неловкость за соотечественников, распространяющих по миру забористую кинематографическую дурь. Прав Фудзимия, не следует детям Востока смотреть американское кино. Это портит их: развращает и заражает, как индейцев - цветные стеклянные побрякушки и чумные одеяла. Если так пойдет, где потом искать сдержанность и душевное целомудрие?  
Пользуясь тем, что все взгляды прикованы к экрану (за исключением того, что устремлен в книгу), он облокотился о спинку дивана и положил руку на затылок Йоджи. Помедлив, осторожно провел большим пальцем вверх, а потом вниз. Мышцы под его ладонью напряглись, но Йоджи не шевельнулся и не издал ни звука.  
"Правильно, молодец…"  
Шульдих вплел пальцы ему в волосы. Хорошие волосы - густые, жестковатые, как обычно у японцев. Будь они полегче, наверно, закручивались бы тугими кудряшками - их упругая сила и своенравие намекали на эту возможность, - а так просто вились нехарактерными для азиатов волнами, в которых ощущалась какая-то трогательная неправильность, какая-то…  
...девиация. Прикольное слово.  
Он стиснул руку, потянул, с ленивым интересом размышляя, как отреагировали бы остальные, вздумай он позабавиться с ними.  
Спортсмен наверняка воскликнул бы: “Эй, ты что, сдурел?!” - и в этом возгласе был бы и гнев, и готовность к отпору, и готовность простить ошибку - что угодно, кроме одного, верного отзыва.  
Малыш попросил бы отпустить его, вежливо и непреклонно - тем самым тоном, каким сказал “Это всех касается”.  
Красавчик, скорей всего, не снизошел бы ни до просьб, ни до вопросов, а врезал с плеча - плечи у него широкие, а кисти длинные и крепкие, как у самураев на старинных гравюрах. И темперамент, похоже, соответствующий.  
Йоджи не сделал ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Единственный из них, он понимал… нет, еще лучше: не нуждался в том, чтобы понимать. Не посвященный в сценарий, он интуитивно чувствовал линии ролей - как и сам Шульдих безошибочно почуял в нем “своего” в тот вечер в клубе - и включался моментально, еще до того, как принять сознательное решение.  
Вот почему с ним так здорово было играть.  
Давненько они не развлекались этим: сначала Шульдих был не в форме, затем их свободные часы категорически не совпадали… По тому, как отчетливо слышался пульс сбоку шеи, у самой кромки волос, нетрудно было догадаться: Йоджи тоже скучал.  
"О да, детка..."  
Шульдих потянул сильнее. Йоджи вздрогнул; дыхание едва заметно сбилось, кожа на затылке вздыбилась пупырышками.  
"Вот так, прелесть: терпи и молчи. Не дай никому догадаться, что происходит…"  
\- Кудо, ну чего ты ерзаешь? - недовольно спросил Кен. - Сходи пописай.  
Йоджи столкнул его с колен и, рывком отдернув голову - Шульдих еле успел разжать пальцы - поднялся с дивана:  
\- Как скажешь, Кенкен.  
Быстрые шаги простучали по лестнице, в отдалении приглушенно хлопнула дверь. Шульдих выждал пару минут для конспирации, а потом отправился следом. 

Туман клочьями плыл в свете фонаря, смешиваясь с табачным дымом. Шульдих обхватил себя руками, с улыбкой глядя на Йоджи. Всё было на месте: и отдаленный гул улицы, и пробирающая свежесть; и как он курил, поднося сигарету ко рту раскрытой ладонью - то еще кино, горячее любой порнухи…  
Отличный вечер.  
\- Не делай так больше. - Изо рта Йоджи просочилось сизое облачко. - В смысле… не при них, ясно?  
\- Почему? - спросил Шульдих. - Тебе понравилось.  
Йоджи тихо фыркнул - ноздри дрогнули, выпуская дым.  
\- Не хочу рисковать.  
Шульдих подумал. Сам он считал, что удовольствие всегда стоит риска. Кроуфорд находил такую позицию спорной (а порой и откровенно идиотской), но Кроуфорд - унылый зануда, помешанный на правилах и инструкциях. Йоджи - другое дело.  
\- Это мои друзья. Ты обещал, что они не узнают.  
\- Обещал и не отказываюсь. Какие проблемы?  
Вопрос и вправду требовал прояснения: Шульдих не испытывал большого пиетета к чужим болевым точкам и отдавал себе отчет, что иногда ему не хватает чуткости, а Йоджи полагалось особое внимание как его нижнему…  
Окей, ладно. Не только как нижнему.  
Внезапно его осенило. Губы сами собой растянулись в ухмылку.  
\- О. Так ты не во мне сомневаешься, а в себе? Я - слишком тяжкое испытание для твоей выдержки?  
Он подступил ближе, оперся руками о стену по обеим сторонам от Йоджи. Чтобы выглядеть внушительно, не надо иметь преимущество в росте или комплекции - главное вести себя так, будто имеешь право.  
Кто хочет, может называть это наглостью.  
\- Расслабься, - вкрадчиво шепнул он. - Я знаю пределы твоего терпения. Я тебя контролирую.  
\- Заткнись. - Йоджи выдохнул в сторону - струйка вышла неровной, прерывистой. - “Я, я, я”... Ты хоть иногда думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя?  
\- Ага. О тебе, - соткровенничал Шульдих.  
Йоджи неопределенно хмыкнул, оставив признание без ответа. Хлопнул его по рукам, высвобождаясь - решительно, но не нарочито. Без обид - сейчас он имел право на куда более жесткий отпор. Шульдих понимал, что выходит за рамки договоренности: не делом, но помышленьем, как выразился бы Фарфи…  
"Но тебе это нравится".  
\- Между прочим, я приготовил тебе подарок.  
\- И я. - Йоджи затушил окурок о стену - жест еще выдавал досаду, но в лице промелькнуло веселое оживление. - Погоди тут.  
Шульдих озадаченно прицокнул языком. Он почти не сомневался, что будет единственным, кто подумал о подарке, и даже предвкушал, как смутит Йоджи самим этим фактом…  
Ну, по крайней мере, он не оказался единственным _без_ подарка, хвала собственной предусмотрительности.  
Йоджи вынырнул из-за двери и протянул ему небольшой затейливо сложенный бумажный сверток. Внутри ощущалось что-то мягкое.  
\- Я открою? - на всякий случай уточнил Шульдих.  
\- Конечно.  
Он не сразу сообразил, как развернуть, а рвать не хотелось. Йоджи не лез - молча смотрел, как он возится. Наконец сверток распался, и оттуда появились… варежки. Пушистые, ярко-оранжевые. В середине каждой - там, где тыльная сторона ладони - торчали две блестящих бусинки-глаза и крошечный черный нос, под которым топорщились жесткие ниточки усов.  
Ох уж эти японцы… И главное, поди разбери, всерьез они или прикалываются.  
Шульдих категорически не в силах был представить эти варежки на своих руках.  
\- Я не смогу их носить. Мне кажется, они на меня смотрят.  
\- Тогда купи им клетку, - невозмутимо предложил Йоджи. - У тебя в детстве были питомцы?  
\- Ага. Кролик.  
\- И ты хорошо с ним обращался?  
\- Обижаешь… Любил как родного.  
\- В твоем случае это может означать много… интересных вещей, - хохотнув, возразил он.  
Шульдих фыркнул:  
\- О, только не делай вид, будто ты против.  
\- Я не кролик. - Йоджи опустил голову и, упершись ногой в стену, рассеянно постучал подошвой. - Ладно, твоя очередь. Показывай.  
Шульдиху тоже пришлось зайти в дом - подарок лежал в кармане пальто, упакованный в стильный черный конверт из мелованного картона.  
\- Что это? - Йоджи внимательно оглядел упаковку. В глазах уже светилось предвкушение, готовность к улыбке, к радости…  
\- Открой.  
Внутри была миниатюрная шкатулка, а в ней, на черной бархатной подложке - два золотистых кольца, каждое проткнуто двумя сходящимися в центре штырями с перекладиной на одном конце и матово-зеленым камушком на другом.  
\- Зажимы для сосков, - гордо пояснил Шульдих. - Магнитные. Медицинская сталь, высшее качество. И ониксы - зацени, я специально подбирал цвет под…  
Чем дальше он говорил, тем сильнее ему казалось, что происходит что-то не то. У Йоджи стало очень странное лицо. Он вскинул руку, прижав запястье ко рту.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- П-погоди минутку… - Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. - Спасибо, конечно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я их… примерил сейчас? - На последних словах голос его сорвался. Он вдруг согнулся, будто от удара в живот, и начал хохотать.  
Шульдих почувствовал себя глупо. Ощущение было не то чтобы совсем незнакомым - скорее, основательно подзабытым и трудноопределимым: будто глотнул из стакана не глядя и теперь пытаешься сообразить, что же тебе туда наливали.  
О чем он думал, когда выбирал такой подарок? Представлял, как Йоджи будет выглядеть - раздетый, связанный, с надранной задницей и этими штуками на сосках.  
Как если бы Йоджи и вправду был его…  
О черт.  
\- Прости. Я идиот, - честно сказал он.  
\- Не-не, я только… - Йоджи опять прыснул, безнадежно махнув рукой.  
Шульдих привлек его к себе и, обняв, успокаивающе погладил по спине:  
\- Ну всё, всё. Бывает…  
Йоджи затих - не обнял в ответ, но и не отстранился. Лопатки под тонкой рубашкой вздрагивали не то от холода, не то от сдерживаемого смеха. Почему-то сейчас он казался куда более близким и открытым, чем когда стоял голышом в ожидании приказов.  
Кто тут еще для кого - испытание...  
Шульдих сцепил зубы и велел себе думать о неприятном. Например, о Такатори.  
В глубине души он гордился собственной стойкостью. И мудростью. Жизнь - череда бесконечных процессов: те, кто сломя голову гонится за результатом, упускают много интересного по пути.  
\- По-моему, это я идиот, - пробормотал Йоджи, не поднимая головы. - Что пытаюсь… черт.  
“Ая-яй-яй, - укоризненно подумал Шульдих. - Какая скверная манера - не договаривать. Мне надо срочно заняться твоим воспитанием”.  
Но не сейчас. На “сейчас” у него были другие планы. Больши-и-ие планы…  
Получится или нет? Как бы там ни было, а попробовать стоит.  
\- Слушай, дело на миллион. Вы же цветочники, у вас должна быть омела…  
Йоджи отступил и, сунув руки в карманы, задумчиво пожевал губу.  
\- Ага, - наконец сказал он. - Идем, покажу.

Магазин был чисто убран; в больших витринных окнах, закрытых ставнями снаружи, отражались пустой прилавок, старомодный кассовый аппарат и составленные у стены растения в горшках.  
Йоджи повел его вглубь зала, где стоял большой шкаф со стеклянными дверцами. Внутри горела подсветка. На полках теснились вазы, корзины и ведерки с цветами; часть из них красовалась без всякой упаковки, другие были завернуты в прозрачный полиэтилен или бумагу. Йоджи открыл дверцу - изнутри пахнуло холодом - и, подтянув ближе ведерко, отогнул край бумаги. Шульдих увидел охапку продолговатых листьев на запутанных стеблях и россыпь жемчужно-белых ягод.  
\- Это точно омела? - зачем-то спросил он, прикидывая, как бы половчее перейти к главному.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Верь мне, я флорист.  
А потом шагнул к нему и, обхватив ладонями лицо, прижался губами к губам.  
От неожиданности Шульдих хрюкнул носом - или издал какой-то похожий, не менее унизительный звук. Он не раз вспоминал тот поцелуй, наутро после первого знакомства - шальной, непрошеный… не принятый, но и не отвергнутый. Йоджи не ответил тогда, но само ощущение его рта - мягкое соприкосновение, податливость, сладость - запомнилось и влекло: как если бы дали на пробу что-то очень вкусное, а потом оставили мечтать об этом.  
Мечта сбылась раньше, чем можно было рассчитывать; это приводило в восторг - и полное замешательство.  
Не то чтобы ему больше не о чем было мечтать.  
Йоджи, засранец, самодовольно хохотнул ему в рот. В прошлый раз он попался врасплох и теперь явно хотел отыграться. Кончик языка пробежался по губам, уверенно раздвинул и, проскользнув внутрь, пощекотал нёбо; пальцы нежно поглаживали щеки, зарываясь в волосы на висках…  
"Привык вести, да? Посмотрим..."  
Шульдих закрыл глаза, упруго толкнулся языком в вечной готовности зажечь, побороться за лидерство, заставить хотеть себя еще... и тут же опомнился.  
Может, сейчас Йоджи вовсе не нужно, чтобы его заставляли.  
Может, главное достоинство настоящего верха - уметь вовремя перестать им быть.  
Может, вот так оно и работает: то, что ты делаешь с другими - лишь часть того, что позволяешь им делать с тобой.  
Йоджи оборвал поцелуй и, отвернувшись, начал деловито передвигать вазы. В попытке достать до дальней стенки он по пояс нырнул в холодильник, неосмотрительно оставив на виду туго обтянутую брюками задницу. Шульдих нервно подумал, что ему тоже не помешало бы… остудиться.  
\- Ух ты… - протянул он, когда убедился, что голос не дрогнет. - Похоже, в этом году я был очень хорошим мальчиком.  
Йоджи выглянул наружу и смерил его грозно сощуренными глазами:  
\- Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь...  
\- Боже упаси! По-твоему, я совсем не дорожу своей репутацией?!  
Йоджи покачал головой, одновременно хмурясь и усмехаясь:  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Шульдих. - А ты знаешь, что нет нужды предупреждать меня.  
\- Ладно, прости. - Йоджи осторожно прикрыл стеклянную створку. - Ну что… возвращаемся?  
“Нет, - подумал Шульдих. - Садимся в машину, едем в Нарита, берем билеты на самолет… Гулять так гулять - хочешь, я покажу тебе Лас-Вегас?”  
\- Ага, - сказал он. - Кто первый?  
\- Ты. - Йоджи достал пачку и губами вытянул сигарету. - Я покурю еще.

В телевизоре кто-то надрывно вопил на одной ноте. Кен развалился на диване, подоткнув под голову подушку. Увидев Шульдиха, нехотя поднялся.  
\- А где Йоджи?  
\- Без понятия. - Шульдих сел и, взяв подушку к себе на колени, приглашающе похлопал ладонью: - Может, я сгожусь?  
Кен помедлил, подозрительно моргая, а потом улегся опять. Поначалу он был заметно скован, но постепенно расслабился. Чувствовать его тяжелое теплое тело - после стояния на улице и возле холодильника - было по-домашнему приятно.  
Йоджи спустился по лестнице; оценив диспозицию, выразительно приподнял бровь. Шульдих сунул руку в волосы и, ухватив себя за прядь, демонстративно поводил ею под носом. Йоджи закатил глаза и усмехнулся.  
Шульдих беззвучно хохотнул. Прикольно… У них появились тайные знаки.  
Йоджи не стал тесниться - сел на пол рядом с Оми, потрепав его по светлой голове, и привалился спиной к коленям Шульдиха. Кен заворчал и похлопал его по макушке, заставив сползти пониже.  
Было уютно до мурашек - как в школьной раздевалке для мальчиков после удачно проведенного матча с соседской сборной...  
И вдруг на секунду пробрало ознобом, будто от сквозняка. Привычный доверять ощущениям, Шульдих встрепенулся и осторожно повернул голову. Ран смотрел на него - пристально, непроницаемо. Встретившись взглядом, медленно отвел глаза.  
Шульдих отвернулся, мысленно пожав плечами - но уже не сиделось, свербило и беспокоило, как если бы сам он только что получил по заднице.  
Забить означало смириться, а смирение было просто не в его стиле. И потом, сегодня вечером жизнь оказалась щедра к нему, а оттого хотелось самому быть щедрым.  
Он оглянулся опять и, дождавшись, когда прицел холодных глаз остановится на нем - улыбнулся. Как улыбался только своим: тем, кому был по-настоящему рад.  
Ран не ответил, но жесткая линия его рта немного смягчилась. Что ж, и на том спасибо...  
Шульдих расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана и прикрыл веки, слушая, как парень на экране пытается отрезать себе руку.  
Рождество обещало быть счастливым.


	7. Затишье

Въезд на парковку “Конеко” ему никогда не нравился - слишком узкий и крутой; но подстава в виде несущегося на всех парах цветочного фургона - это уже чересчур. Машину тряхнуло. Громкий хрустящий стук ударил по натянутым нервам.  
Шульдих заглушил мотор и матерно выругался.  
За-е-бись.  
Осталось только, чтобы кто-нибудь спросил, как дела.  
Фургон тоже остановился. Дверь открылась, водитель в рабочем комбинезоне спрыгнул на асфальт.  
\- Твою мать, Кен!!! - с чувством проговорил Шульдих, выбираясь из-за руля. - Ты что, спишь на ходу?!  
Кен поприветствовал его коротким взмахом руки и встревоженно оглядел обе машины. Бампер Ауди согнуло, фара треснула, но держалась.  
\- Уф, - с явным облегчением сказал он. - Фургон в порядке.  
\- Не могу разделить твою радость, - хмуро возразил Шульдих.  
\- Извини, конечно, - спохватился Кен. - С реакцией совсем хреново: зимняя усталость, всё такое… К тому же нас вчера здорово потрепало - до сих пор не опомнились.  
“Потрепало”.  
Слово отозвалось болью, жаркой злостью и едкой горечью унижения.  
\- Витаминов попей, - язвительно посоветовал Шульдих. - Для улучшения мозгового кровообращения. Или потрахайся, что ли - тоже помогает.  
\- Да ну? По Йоджи и не скажешь, - осклабился Кен.  
Шульдих подозрительно сощурился. Ему показалось, или в тут правда какой-то намек? Только этого не хватало.  
Йоджи его убьет.  
\- Ты бы фильтровал поток своего остроумия, Хидака, пока я тебе кран не перекрыл. При чем тут Йоджи вообще?  
Кен кивнул, будто разглядев что-то у него на лице.  
\- Этот идиот? Всегда при чем. - Он сплюнул под ноги. - Понаприводит в дом всяких пидорасов…  
Шульдих сгреб его за ворот комбинезона и подтянул к себе:  
\- А ты что, гомофоб?  
\- А ты что, гомосек? - отбрил Кен, стряхнув руку.  
\- Заткни пасть, узкоглазый!  
\- Заткни меня, вонючий расист!  
\- По морде захотел?!  
\- Рискни здоровьем! Тебе, я смотрю, уже откуда-то прилетело?  
Шульдих оперся задом о покореженный бампер и перевел дух.  
\- Спасибо, - подумав, сказал он. - Вроде полегчало.  
\- Обращайся, - ухмыльнулся Кен. - Я и сам взбодрился. Так что, драться не будем?  
\- Пожалуй, это лишнее, - отказался Шульдих, хоть и не без некоторого сожаления.  
\- Как знаешь. Ну, я поехал. Слушай… - Кен помялся. - Ты только Рану не говори, ладно? Я заплачу за ремонт. И, это… если что, плевать мне на твою ориентацию.  
\- Замётано, - кивнул Шульдих. - Тогда живи. И, если что - вовсе я не расист.  
Он протянул руку. Кен, не привыкший к гайдзинским жестам, помедлил; потом с размаху хлопнул его по ладони и крепко сжал пальцы.

Оми стоял за кассой, сосредоточенно отбивая один за другим разнокалиберные цветочные горшки для старушки с тележкой. По длинному листу какого-то растения, то и дело оскальзываясь, ползла сонная весенняя муха.  
\- Тихо у вас, - вполголоса заметил Шульдих, по-свойски впустив себя за прилавок.  
Оми пожал плечами, не поднимая головы от кассового аппарата.  
\- Отлив, - загадочно сказал он. - Видели бы вы вчерашнюю толпу! Месячную выручку сделали. Я вот думаю: купить видеокарту помощнее или взять дополнительный курс английского?  
Шульдих со смутным раскаянием припомнил, что вчера было четырнадцатое. А он даже не позвонил Йоджи…  
\- Что, Омиччи, много шоколадок получил?  
Оми покраснел.  
\- Получил кое-что, - со сдержанной гордостью отозвался он. - Хотя не так много, как Йоджи-кун.  
Шульдих скривился.  
\- Я бы купил видеокарту, - вернулся он к прежней теме. - Но из меня плохой советчик.  
\- Йоджи-кун сказал то же самое, - кивнул Оми. - Разве я не должен слушаться старших?  
\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул Шульдих. - Кто тебе внушил эту чушь? И кстати, где он?  
\- Ран-сан? - рассеянно переспросил Оми, отсчитывая сдачу. - В подсобке. - Он покосился на Шульдиха и, округлив глаза, поднес руку к щеке: - А это...  
\- Забей, мелкий, - отмахнулся Шульдих. - Жизнь - боль.

Подсобка выглядела так, будто тут сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть. Пол был усеян обрывками зелени и цветочными лепестками. Полки опустели - не считая пары особо стойких горшков. За широким столом, заваленным свежими цветами, Ран с отточенной ловкостью профессионала вязал букеты.  
\- Привет, - сказал Шульдих.  
Ран окинул его взглядом и насмешливо приподнял бровь, но воздержался от комментариев. Шульдих испытал что-то похожее на признательность.  
\- Где Йоджи?  
\- В теплице. Пикирует петунии.  
\- Отпусти его сегодня.  
\- И речи быть не может, - отрезал Ран. - Кто его заменит - ты? Проваливай, откуда пришел.  
Он выбрал ветку орхидеи и безжалостно отщипнул с нее всё лишнее. Добавил несколько мелких белых соцветий и пару листиков зелени. Обернул букет в тонкий шуршащий целлофан и перехватил лентой. Пальцы его двигались быстро и четко.  
\- Погоди, давай обсудим. - Шульдих прокрался на цыпочках между цветочных ошметков и битых черепков и уселся на край стола. - Случается тебе иногда… утратить душевное равновесие?  
\- Каждый божий день, - сухо подтвердил Ран.  
\- И что ты делаешь, чтобы никого не убить?  
\- Читаю. Преимущественно что-нибудь из классики.  
“Извращенец”.  
Шульдих прикусил язык, по опыту зная, что не вовремя предъявленное мнение может сильно осложнить ситуацию.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он так, будто они уже достигли полного взаимопонимания. - А я… предпочитаю более коммуникативные способы расслабляться. Фудзимия, будь человеком. Он мне нужен.  
\- Мне тоже, - упрямо возразил Ран, обведя глазами творящийся вокруг хаос.  
\- О, ты навсегда останешься главным в его сердце, - хохотнул Шульдих. - Я не претендую. Дай нам полдня, а потом мы вместе вернемся и сделаем всё, что прикажешь.  
Ран скептически прищурился:  
\- Ты умеешь пикировать?  
\- Если это то, о чем я подумал… то нет, - признался Шульдих. - Но я способный. Да я, может, вообще на флориста переквалифицируюсь! - добавил он в припадке куража.  
\- Что, неужели настолько всё плохо? - с интересом спросил Ран.  
Шульдих дернул плечом. Постучал каблуком ботинка по ножке стола.  
\- Всё относительно, - философски заключил он наконец.  
\- Ну хорошо, - помолчав, сказал Ран. - Часов до двух можете… пообщаться. Но после чтобы были здесь. Оба.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Шульдих спрыгнул со стола и направился к выходу. Веский, сдержанно-неодобрительный взгляд провожал его, как рука клубного вышибалы на плече.  
\- Сделаешь ему больно - очень пожалеешь, - бесцветно проинформировал Ран вдогонку.  
Черт, да где они с Йоджи успели проколоться?!  
Шульдих усмехнулся. Потом вздохнул.  
\- Я знаю, - просто сказал он.

Когда он открыл дверь теплицы, Йоджи стоял вполоборота возле передвижного столика. Волосы были небрежно собраны в хвост, из кармана длинного фартука торчала насадка пульверизатора. Из уголка рта свисала сигарета.  
На столе громоздился ящик с рассадой, рядом - пластиковые стаканчики, до середины наполненные землей. Острой деревянной палочкой Йоджи по одному подцеплял тонкие ростки, опускал в стаканчики и осторожно утрамбовывал затянутыми в перчатки длинными пальцами.  
В этот самый момент Шульдих понял: будет иначе - не так, как он задумал. Дольше? Нежнее? Жестче?  
С Йоджи всё всегда получалось иначе; это было увлекательно и немного тревожно.  
Дофига тревожно.  
И так не вовремя...  
\- М? - вопросительно хмыкнул Йоджи, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
\- Бросай свои цветочки, принцесса, - сказал Шульдих. - Полетели в мой замок, буду тебя мучить.  
\- Йес! - Йоджи вскинул голову и нахмурился: - Что у тебя с лицом?  
\- Издержки профессии, - поморщился Шульдих, машинально тронув скулу.  
Йоджи затушил сигарету в стакане с землей и стянул перчатки. На ходу развязывая тесемки фартука, подошел ближе. Лицом к лицу. Так близко, что подайся чуть навстречу - и можно дотянуться губами до его губ.  
\- Кто-то сыграл с тобой не по правилам? - сочувственно шепнул он. - Ты бы хоть лед приложил, что ли...  
Точнее не скажешь, подумал Шульдих. Случившееся было категорически не по правилам. В правильном мире он не мог облажаться. И схлопотать по морде клюшкой для гольфа тоже не мог: виновен или нет - в идеальном мире он всегда был тем, кто, а не тем, кого. Доминант. Альфа. Непревзойденный чемпион жизненной олимпиады.  
В идеальном мире у него не было Йоджи. Крутому как кипяток Шульдиху не нужен никакой Йоджи, чтобы смотреть в лицо каждому новому дню.  
Хренов лузер этот идеальный Шульдих...  
\- Я прикладывал, - внезапно севшим голосом проговорил он. - Было хуже.  
Йоджи поднял руку и медленно, легко провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, одним касанием - пусть на секунду - превращая поражение в доблесть, позор в награду, боль в удовольствие... Шульдих едва удержался, чтобы не застонать.  
Ох, черт… ну и кто тут мазохист?  
\- Собирайся, - отдернув голову, резко сказал он.  
\- Мне переодеться? - ровно поинтересовался Йоджи.  
Шульдих прикинул, вдумчиво оглядев его. Светлую рубашку с коротким рукавом он точно не одобрил бы - не окажись под ней плотной водолазки. Джинсы были узкими, но не слишком обтягивающими.  
\- Сойдет, - решил он. - Жду тебя в машине.

Увидев машину, Йоджи длинно присвистнул.  
\- Это тоже боевое ранение?  
\- Типа того, - хохотнул Шульдих. - Садись уже.  
Он завел мотор и включил радио. Передавали какую-то джазовую композицию. Шульдих ненавидел джаз: эта музыка напоминала заунывный кошачий вой.  
Йоджи достал из кармана куртки нарядно упакованный батончик и зашуршал оберткой.  
\- Шоколадку хочешь?  
“Подарки от твоих девочек? В рот не возьму”, - сварливо подумал Шульдих.  
\- Кудо, ты же японец, - сказал он, выруливая на шоссе. - Тебе неприлично любить сладости.  
\- Мгм, - согласился Йоджи, откусив половину батончика. - И фрукты. И порку. И выебистых рыжих гайдзинов. Я нонконформист.  
\- Долбоеб, - поправил Шульдих.  
\- Нонконформист, - настойчиво повторил Йоджи. - Это лучше звучит.  
“Поедешь со мной в Америку?” - подумал Шульдих.  
Сердце тоскливо сжалось, и он промолчал.  
\- Извини, что не поздравил тебя, - покаялся Йоджи. - У нас вчера был дурдом…  
\- Ага, - буркнул Шульдих. - У нас тоже.  
Йоджи внимательно посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Если я могу...  
“Заткнись, - подумал Шульдих. - Заткнись… пожалуйста”.  
\- Слушай, я вторые сутки на ногах, у меня бампер в гармошку… мне просто надо прийти в себя. Ты мне очень поможешь, если будешь делать, что скажу, и ничего кроме этого. Окей?  
Йоджи помолчал, не отводя пристального взгляда. Потом с улыбкой кивнул:  
\- Окей.

Остывший дом встретил неприветливо. Шульдих пнул ботинки в угол и, повесив пальто на вешалку, устремился наверх. Йоджи молча последовал за ним.  
\- Раздевайся, - нетерпеливо бросил Шульдих, едва переступив порог мансарды.  
За всё время их знакомства Йоджи пытался оспорить этот приказ только однажды - давно, в самом начале.  
Он расстегнул рубашку и, поведя плечами, стряхнул ее на пол. Потом стащил водолазку. Снял носки, джинсы и наконец трусы. Выпрямился, усмехаясь самыми уголками губ - настороженно и чуть вызывающе. Одна рука легла на талию, другая свободно повисла вдоль тела.  
Шульдих плюхнулся на кровать, следя за ним глазами.  
\- Фудзимия-сан считает, что я не должен делать тебе больно. Хочешь, чтобы я послушался его?  
Йоджи шевельнул бровью, но ни о чем не спросил. Позднее он непременно потребует объяснений: любопытство - та главная движущая сила, что заставляет его мир вращаться.  
Но не сейчас.  
\- Нет.  
Шульдих подумал о тонкой ротанговой трости, припрятанной в шкафу до особого случая.  
Этот - особый?  
\- Руки за голову, - скомандовал он.  
Йоджи сцепил пальцы на затылке. Живот у него поджался, кожа на груди собралась пупырышками, соски затвердели от холода. На горле беспокойно колотился пульс.  
Шульдих любил трость: она была гибкой, маневренной. Опасной - куда опасней, чем хлыст или мягкий флоггер. Длинное тело ее было идеально отполировано и покрыто несколькими слоями лака, а рукоятка обтянута чистой кожей, как...  
Как у клюшки для гольфа.  
Хлесткий взмах, свист удара, алая полоса, быстро набухающая кровью…  
_"Кэм, погоди. Мне очень…"_  
_"Не приближайся ко мне, ты, сволочь! Сделаешь хоть шаг в мою сторону - я вызываю полицию!"_  
Шульдих вскинул ладонь к горлу, торопливо ослабил галстук. Содрал осточертевший костюм, скинул его на пол, не заботясь о том, что ткань помнется. Вытянул из-под себя одеяло.  
\- Иди сюда, - совсем другим тоном сказал он.  
Если Йоджи удивился, то виду не подал: без возражений нырнул в постель - прямо так, голышом, будто это было в порядке вещей.  
Остывшие простыни казались сырыми. Шульдих повозился, согреваясь и согревая. Откуда-то изнутри поднималась щекотная волна, постепенно прогоняя озноб.  
Йоджи положил руку ему на бедро. Ладонь была теплой - даром что Шульдих заставил его постоять голым в ненатопленной комнате.  
Очень, очень теплой.  
Этого почти хватало.  
\- И какой план? - помолчав, спросил Йоджи.  
\- Сначала отоспимся немного. Кто проснется первым, может разбудить другого. Но нежно! А то у меня рефлексы, ты знаешь.  
\- Знаю, Джеки. А потом?  
\- О-о-о… - многообещающе протянул Шульдих.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Йоджи. - Мне нравится.  
“Когда-нибудь я тебя трахну, - подумал Шульдих. - И тебе понравится”.  
Он смежил веки и мгновенно провалился в долгий, крепкий, исцеляющий печали сон.

К вечеру в новостях сообщили о трагической гибели Оки Такатори.


	8. На запад

Би-и-ип… Би-и-и-и-ип…  
Шульдих терпеливо слушал гудки в трубке, от нечего делать наматывая челку на пальцы. Идея, которая пришла ему в голову буквально полчаса назад, просто не могла осуществиться без Йоджи.  
Надо признать, до сих пор тот ему не отказывал… ни в чем, кроме одного.  
Гудки прервались.  
\- Выкладывай, - не очень-то любезно поприветствовал Йоджи. - И для твоего же блага, пусть это будет что-то, заслуживающее внимания в половине седьмого утра.  
\- Разбудил? - хохотнул Шульдих. - Не хочешь сгонять со мной в Танабе, на горячие источники? В новостях сказали, там сливы зацвели. Ты же флорист, тебе должно быть интересно…  
\- Пфф… Куда спешить? Подожди неделю, не придется тащиться в такую даль.  
“Нет у меня недели”, - подумал Шульдих.  
\- Не хочу ждать, - сказал он. - Кто долго ждет, всегда пролетает.  
\- На чем? - В трубке послышался смешок. - В смысле, как поедем - самолетом или на поезде?  
\- Нет, на машине.  
\- Сдурел? - Судя по голосу, Йоджи был шокирован. - Да кто вообще так делает?!  
\- Я, - сказал Шульдих. - Знаешь, я в детстве много путешествовал - “Морской мир”, Долина смерти, парк Йосемити… У нас был трейлер. Отец с мамой сменяли друг друга за рулем, а нас с братом заставляли смотреть в окна и петь дорожные песни - только это не давало нам драться и обзывать друг друга. Здорово, да?  
\- Откуда мне знать? У меня-то не было ни трейлера, ни отца, ни путешествий.  
\- Извини.  
Может, он и правда слишком привык ждать от жизни многого? Может, пора слегка… поумерить аппетиты? Научиться быть скромнее…  
Да ладно. Разве он когда-нибудь хотел лишнего?  
\- Нет, это я так… к слову пришлось, - буркнул Йоджи. - Ну и когда отправляемся?  
\- Сегодня вечером. Как закончишь с работой, собирайся - я за тобой заеду.

К “Конеко” он подъехал уже затемно. Йоджи не заставил себя ждать. Открыв пассажирскую дверь, бросил на пол рюкзак:  
\- Здесь кофе и сэндвичи с тонкацу.  
\- Неплохо, - одобрил Шульдих.  
Йоджи устроился на сиденье, расстегнув молнию длинного кожаного плаща. Под плащом обнаружились куцый топ и джинсы в обтяжку, небрежно присобранные над голенищами высоких ботинок. Распущенные волосы были прихвачены дужками солнечных очков.  
\- Мы вообще-то в дорогу, а не на дискотеку, - заметил Шульдих с тщательно разыгранным сарказмом. - Как ты? Сидеть не больно?  
Йоджи окинул его долгим взглядом, презрительно вздернув бровь:  
\- Я даже не знаю, недооцениваешь ты себя или переоцениваешь. Четыре дня прошло.  
\- Ротанг - коварная сволочь, - серьезно возразил Шульдих. - Пробирает до нижних слоев кожи. В обращении с ним беспечность может выйти боком... или, в нашем с тобой случае, обернуться жопой. - Он хохотнул, позабавленный собственной шуткой.  
Йоджи закатил глаза:  
\- Странно, что ты еще не дал имена всем своим… девайсам.  
\- Ошибаешься. Трость, например, зовут Роджер.  
\- Почему Роджер?  
\- Крутой парень. Интеллектуал, полиглот, разбирается в искусстве и политике, по характеру сдержан, но беспощаден. Космополит, глобалист, антисексист: считает, что все люди по натуре одинаковы - и в глубине души презирает всех без разбору… - Шульдих осекся и фыркнул: - Пожалуй, мне следовало назвать его Брэдом.  
\- Иногда, - задумчиво сказал Йоджи, - рядом с тобой я чувствую себя почти нормальным.  
\- Даже не знаю, недооцениваешь ты себя или переоцениваешь, - передразнил Шульдих, выруливая на шоссе.  
Из города выбирались, как змея из шкуры - медленно, упорно и немного мучительно. Темнота липла к окнам, цветные огни пятнали глянец плаща. Шульдих настроил радио на любимую музыкальную волну.  
Если бы наутро его спросили, какие треки звучали в эфире - не вспомнил бы ни одного.  
\- ...Там, короче, с полсотни поворотов на подъеме и еще столько же на спуске, - тихий голос струился плавно и как-то даже напевно. - Автобусы не вписываются - сзади вообще болтает, как на аттракционах.  
\- Ну вот, а говоришь, никуда не ездил.  
\- Я ничего такого не говорил, это ты рассказывал мне байки о своем счастливом детстве…  
Фары встречных автомобилей на секунду озаряли салон, высвечивая профиль и руку с поднесенной ко рту сигаретой. Шульдих не помнил чтобы разрешал Йоджи курить у себя в машине - точнее, не помнил чтобы тот спрашивал разрешения - но какая разница, он бы в любом случае не стал возражать…  
\- ...как назло, вечно первые уроки - а я тогда как раз подсел на “Соника” и хронически не высыпался…  
\- Соник? - Йоджи взмахнул рукой, так что маячок сигареты описал дугу. - А “Небесный патруль Тейлза” ты проходил?  
Светофор подмигнул красным - опять пришлось тормозить, ждать, рассеянно наблюдая, как толпа вечерних пешеходов переходит дорогу.  
\- ...подъезжаю к перекрестку и вместо того, чтобы повернуть налево - поворачиваю направо. И такой: “Забыл предупредить: у меня проблемы с координацией!”  
\- Ха-ха-ха… Ты бы ещё на проблемы с ориентацией ему пожаловался.  
\- Иди к черту, у меня с ней всё окей. А у кого с этим проблемы, пускай подают в суд.  
Дальше пошло быстрее: колеса скользили по идеально ровному асфальту, как нож по бутерброду. Ветер трепал волосы, из динамиков лился окрашенный музыкой белый шум. В Сидзуоке заехали на заправку - пополнить запасы бензина в баке и кофе в термосе. Пользуясь случаем, съели по миске горячей лапши в местной столовой.  
\- ...мелодичное начало, даже непохоже на них... - Йоджи прервался и шумно втянул лапшу с палочек. - Потом пара секунд затишья - и р-р-резкий переход! Как выстрел в мозг, охренеть просто...  
Настольная лампа-фонарик бросала ему на лицо ломкие, тревожные тени. Шульдих вдруг представил, что они двое - те из немногих, кто выжил в разразившейся катастрофе, а за тонкими стенами - смертельная опасность, как в той повести Кинга.  
Мир гибнет, а они едят карри-удон и обсуждают последний альбом “Продиджи”. С другой стороны, а что еще делать в такие моменты?  
Если на то пошло, он-то не стал бы отсиживаться между полок с продуктами в ожидании неизвестно чего. Он был бы из тех, кто отправился наружу.  
Последовал бы Йоджи за ним?  
Откажись он, Шульдих понял бы - даже вернее, чем если бы тот согласился. Любое "да" опирается на кучу допущений, большинство из которых на поверку оказываются ложными; "нет" - емко и однозначно.  
А еще верней, он просто не дал бы Йоджи повода ни для отказа, ни для согласия. Не позвал бы его в туман. Потому что это означало бы принять ответственность за выбор.  
Он всегда полагал, что оставшиеся в магазине погибли - но возможно, это не так. Возможно, они дождались помощи. И жили долго и счастливо.  
В отличие от тех, кто ушел.  
\- Устал? - спросил он, когда вернулись в машину.  
Йоджи вскинул руку и глянул на часы.  
\- Не смеши. Будь я сегодня в клубе, еще даже не засобирался бы домой.  
\- Значит, на твою долю не отсыпать? - Шульдих достал из кармана пакетик и, расстегнув пластиковый замок, подцепил маленькую белую таблетку.  
\- Что это?  
\- Да так, ерунда. Помогает взбодриться. - Он сунул таблетку под язык. - Хочешь попробовать?  
\- Нет, конечно. Что я, маргинал какой-нибудь?  
\- А я, по-твоему, маргинал? - слегка оскорбился Шульдих.  
\- Ты гайдзин, - сказал Йоджи таким тоном, будто это всё объясняло.  
\- Ох ты ж… А твою национальную принадлежность не задевает тот факт, что гайдзин регулярно надирает тебе задницу?!  
\- Не очень. - Йоджи открыл окно и, щелкнув зажигалкой, закурил. - Вообще-то так даже лучше. Ты никогда не фантазировал о тентаклях?  
Шульдих изумленно вытаращился на него, в кои-то веки не находясь с ответом. Йоджи невозмутимо смолил сигарету, и было совершенно непонятно, шутит он или говорит всерьез.  
\- А ты?  
Почему-то Шульдих знал, что ответа не будет. Он тряхнул головой и, выжав сцепление, тронул машину с места.

Дорога разматывалась ровно и постепенно, как большая рулетка - казалось, из-под задних колес она тут же сворачивается обратно. Всё вокруг было очень плавным и в то же время четким, будто вырезанным из дерева или слоновой кости. Йоджи баюкал в руках картонный стаканчик с кофе, уставившись в затянутое маслянистой чернотой окно.  
Шульдих не слишком удивился, обнаружив себя в середине какого-то повествования.  
\- ...он клевый. Слыхал выражение “как две капли воды”? Фигня это. Даже если правда... всё равно фигня. Помню - мне было лет пять - я качался на качелях во дворе, а он помогал отцу налаживать газонокосилку. Я смотрел и думал: черт, какой же он клевый. Почему я не такой?  
\- Не удивлюсь, если он думал о тебе то же самое, - с усмешкой заметил Йоджи.  
\- Поди знай. Мы никогда не говорили об этом. Лет до двенадцати только и делали, что дрались - пока ему не надоело ходить битым. Подростками мы красили волосы в дикие цвета, одевались как клоуны - что угодно, лишь бы не казаться похожими… В некотором смысле это направило мое развитие в сторону… физического совершенствования. Видишь ли, Гейзер - вундеркинд. Кое-кто не стеснялся называть его "новым Максом Дельбрюком". И каждый считал своим долгом многозначительно глянуть на меня, типа - ну, а ты как же? О, да пошли вы все... Я пробегаю милю за пять минут, жму от груди двести фунтов, моя высота удара десять футов. Даже если он вставит себе в задницу реактивный двигатель…  
Йоджи прыснул сквозь сжатые губы и торопливо вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Как насчет посостязаться с толпой семейных предков? Каждый - эпический герой, не чета тебе, сопляку... - Он смял стаканчик, сунул в мусорницу и, помедлив, добавил: - Наверно, пыталась компенсировать отсутствие отцовской линии в моей родословной.  
\- Кто?  
\- Моя мать.  
\- Бред какой-то, - подумав, сказал Шульдих. - Она правда считала, что это сделает тебя сильнее?  
Йоджи нахмурился:  
\- Эй, мы говорим о моей матери. Лучше рассказывай дальше.  
\- Дальше… он встретил девушку, а я переспал с парнем…  
\- Чтобы не быть как он?  
Шульдих хохотнул. Шутка была так себе, но сейчас всё казалось немного смешным. Дурацкий побочный эффект.  
\- Нет, просто… удачно совпало. Да и в целом обнаружилось, что разного в нас куда больше, чем общего. Пока я ползал в грязи и бегал кроссы с полной выкладкой в лагере для новобранцев, он получил грант на обучение в Гарварде. Медицинские технологии - вот его тема. Биологические и социальные аспекты клонирования. Прикольно, да?  
\- Ты скучаешь по нему, - сказал Йоджи. - По ним всем.  
Шульдих помолчал.  
\- Да, - неохотно признал он. - Но это проходит, как только мы оказываемся рядом.  
Слева из-за ограждения показалась темная полоса океана. По другой стороне дороги спали низкие аккуратные домики под раскинутой, как паутина, сетью электрических проводов.  
\- Ну вот, - встряхнувшись, сказал Шульдих, - ты узнал так много, что теперь должен умереть. Или предоставить мне какую-нибудь равноценную информацию.  
\- Я не просил тебя откровенничать, - насмешливо возразил Йоджи. - Что, например?  
“Будешь ли ты скучать обо мне”.  
О, разумеется, будет. Найти равноценного, в не меньшей степени заинтересованного партнера и в обычной-то жизни большая удача, а совпасть в отклонении - всё равно что выиграть приз в лотерее. Даже разность ориентаций иногда казалась не столько ложкой дегтя, сколько щепоткой перца в шоколаде.  
Шульдих не сомневался, что заслуживает воспоминаний и сожалений. Он был хорошим верхним.  
Но не идеальным. И не единственным из возможных.  
Йоджи справится.  
\- Ну, к примеру… что ты делал после первого секса?  
Йоджи улыбнулся и зачем-то передвинул очки с макушки на нос. Поправил волосы, стряхнул с одежды какой-то невидимый сор. Медленно, обстоятельно потянулся, закинув руки за спинку сиденья. Это забавно напоминало, как некоторые коты начинают сосредоточенно вылизываться, когда хотят, чтобы от них отстали.  
Шульдих фыркнул.  
\- Когда я спрашиваю - ты отвечаешь, - с нажимом напомнил он. - Ты знаешь, я умею быть настойчивым. Ну же, колись - одним секретом больше, одним ме…  
\- Плакал, - почти с вызовом перебил Йоджи. - Пока она не видела.  
Шульдих натурально укусил себя за язык - так велико было побуждение сказать “Не переживай, это нормально”.  
Худшая утешительная фраза на все времена.  
\- От радости или… наоборот? - на всякий случай уточнил он.  
\- Угу. - Йоджи дернул плечом и отвернулся. Понимай как хочешь.  
Теоретически Шульдих мог представить пару вариантов того, как секс может довести до слёз. Ни один не казался достаточно правдоподобным.  
\- А, - наконец сказал он. - Дай угадаю: ты был влюблен в нее?  
\- Угадал.  
\- Почему вы не остались вместе?  
Йоджи запальчиво хмыкнул:  
\- Шутишь? Мне было шестнадцать, ей - чуть больше…  
Шульдих повернул голову и пристально посмотрел на него. Йоджи замолчал и нервно помялся.  
\- Почти шестнадцать, - смущенно поправился он. - Ближе к пятнадцати, на самом деле…  
\- Но не четырнадцать?  
\- Эмм… нет.  
Шульдих кивнул. Ложь относилась к списку вещей, которые он считал недопустимыми в отношении себя; с другой стороны, ему не доставляло удовольствия ставить Йоджи в неловкое положение (разве что когда речь шла о кое-каких специфических позах).  
Если приглядеться, тот весь состоял из недомолвок, двусмысленностей, скрытых намеков и мелких обманов… И такому типу еще хватало нахальства обвинять других в нечестности!  
Шульдиху это категорически не нравилось.  
Но Йоджи ему нравился. Очень.  
Может быть, даже слишком.  
\- Извини. Я...  
\- Забей, - сухо оборвал Шульдих. - Подумаешь, большое дело...  
Поймав на себе быстрый взгляд, в котором сквозило не то удивление, не то разочарование, он молча откинулся в кресле и с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на дорогу.

Проблема с таблетками в том, что они слишком быстро отпускают - и тогда тебя словно прихлопывает крышкой канализационного люка. Усталость накатила бешеным приливом; веки отяжелели, мысли сбивались и путались, и даже язык начал слегка заплетаться.  
\- ...там есть заброшенный железнодорожный мост. Приехать туда, заглушить мотор, положить ключи на крышу… Да не знаю я, зачем. Иначе ничего не выйдет. Потом сесть и смотреть в зеркало - тогда появится...  
В зеркале заднего вида небо разошлось на две неровные половины, между которыми вспухла яркая, как свежая ссадина, полоса рассвета.  
\- И… черт. О чем я говорил?  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - мягко заметил Йоджи. - Притормози, поменяемся местами.  
Шульдих покачал головой:  
\- Даже не думай. Пустить кого-то за руль своей машины - всё равно что дать поносить свои трусы.  
Впрочем, ему предстояло кое-что похуже: оставить свою Ауди в Токио. Провести ночь в обнимку с рулем - меньшее, чем он обязан ей за такое.  
Не самый паршивый способ попрощаться.  
\- ...тишина гробовая. Урок номер раз: ваша хваленая вежливость на речевые ошибки иностранцев не распространяется - смотрели все так, будто у меня... хм... рог на лбу вырос. До меня только потом дошло, что именно я им сказал. Ради бога, это же ваш родной язык - вы что, не в состоянии понять слово по контексту?! Там разница-то в один звук!.. Смешно тебе… Послушал бы я, как ты говоришь по-английски.  
\- Ха-ха-ха... Нет, ты прав, конечно...  
\- Само собой. Но теперь я всё равно хочу это услышать.  
Вопрос вдруг показался ему чрезвычайно важным, хоть он и сам не знал, почему.  
\- Не сейчас, - отказался Йоджи.  
\- А когда? Я не могу долго ждать, у меня самолет в среду...  
Ой.  
Йоджи перестал смеяться.  
\- Улетаешь? - небрежно поинтересовался он. - Надолго?  
Ладно, что уж теперь.  
\- Насовсем.  
В эфире радио ведущий напористо интервьюировал какую-то местную звезду. Голоса звучали глухо и гулко, будто позывные из космоса.  
\- А как же твоя работа?  
\- Знаешь, - нарочито-весело сказал Шульдих, - я понял, что не готов умереть за нашего нанимателя. Черт, пожалуй, я вообще пока не хочу умирать! Наверно, такая профессия - все-таки не мое… что, разумеется, опять ставит перед вопросом: есть ли в этом мире занятие, которое было бы мне одновременно и по нраву, и по плечу.  
“Кавадзи-сан, ваша музыка обладает глубоким эмоциональным воздействием. Люди начинают задумываться о вещах, которые раньше казались им далекими и недоступными. Решаются изменить свою жизнь. Чувствуете ли вы себя в ответе за тех, кому открыли новые горизонты?.. И-и-и сейчас на нашем канале РЕКЛАМНАЯ ПАУЗА-А-А!!! Не переключайтесь, через минуту мы узнаем, что известный композитор ответит на этот вопрос!”  
\- Это как-то связано с Окой Такатори? - ровно поинтересовался Йоджи.  
Шульдих дернулся.  
\- Какого… В смысле, откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я видел фото в газете. Репортаж с церемонии прощания.  
\- Меня там не было.  
\- Нет. - Йоджи кивнул, будто это нуждалось в подтверждении. - Кроуфорд был.  
Он достал из пачки очередную сигарету, помял ее в пальцах. Прикурил, откинувшись на спинку сиденья.  
\- Там написано, что она погибла по оплошности телохранителя.  
С-сука…  
Шульдих крепко сжал руки на руле. Тлеющая внутри злость полыхнула с новой силой - так, что глаза на секунду заволокло красным.  
\- Я никогда не был ее телохранителем. Думаешь, я не защитил бы ее, будь у меня хоть малейшая возможность… Черт, да я и права не имел… Он был моим подопечным - он, а не она! Я должен был спасать его!  
\- Тише, - сказал Йоджи. - Я же не спорю.  
\- Хорошо. - Шульдих выдохнул. Глупо, но было почти приятно - будто на лоб положили прохладную ладонь. - Только это ничего не меняет. Он уже сделал из меня мальчика для битья. Сам понимаешь, перекрыть кислород новичку-иностранцу - раз плюнуть. Не удивлюсь, если он из этих соображений нас и нанял: мы тут на птичьих правах, а у него, если что, руки развязаны…  
“И в них - клюшка для гольфа”, - мысленно добавил он.  
Воспоминание горело, как позорное клеймо. И хуже всего не то, что позволил себе Такатори - а то, что допустил он сам: свободный человек, гражданин Соединенных Штатов.  
Надо было выхватить клюшку и всадить ублюдку в жирное брюхо - чем бы это ни кончилось, как бы ни обернулось для Кроуфорда (чье откровенно рассчитанное по времени заступничество заслуживало отдельного разговора).  
Надо было - но он сдержался. Не из трусости или осторожности (и уж конечно не из раскаяния: признать себя виновным в смерти девочки его не заставили бы и под дулом пистолета). А потому, что проигрывать - тоже искусство.  
Есть какое-то горькое удовлетворение в том, чтобы угодить наконец в собственноручно вырытую яму.  
Поначалу Такатори был ему не то чтобы неприятен - скорее, неприятно безразличен. Шульдих плохо переносил безразличие, независимо от его вектора. Кроуфорд возводил преданность охраняемому “телу” в ранг идеи, и для него это каким-то образом работало. Для Шульдиха куда лучшим стимулом являлись деньги, но в глубине души он верил: должно быть что-то еще. Что-то нематериальное. Деньги могут многое, но они не воскрешают мертвых.  
Отчаявшись найти в нанимателе привлекательные черты, он сосредоточился на отталкивающих. Ненависть горит не хуже любви: заправляй полный бак - и по газам. Рисковать собой ради того, кого всей душой ненавидишь - приключение на грани фола, извращение на грани кощунства… элитный кайф по цене человеческой жизни.  
Заигравшись, он не заметил, когда чувство стало взаимным.  
Яркие эмоции, безусловно, скрашивают жизнь, но туманят голову, ослабляя бдительность, и подставляют под удар - рано или поздно, так или иначе.  
Что ж, удар он получил, и не один. А Такатори раз и навсегда утратил право на его лояльность.  
Не то чтобы это всё еще имело значение.  
\- Ты поймал пулю, которая предназначалась ему, - напомнил Йоджи. - Совсем недавно.  
\- Ничего не меняет, - повторил Шульдих.  
\- Сукин сын.  
\- Прости.  
Йоджи странно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я о Такатори. Хотя… - Он помолчал, щелкая колесиком зажигалки. - И когда ты собирался рассказать мне?  
Шульдих пожал плечами. Он и правда дотянул до последнего - даже извиняться теперь поздно.  
\- Ну-у… примерно сейчас.  
Просто хотелось еще немного подготовиться. Быть чуть менее усталым, чуть лучше владеть собой. И потом, он ведь не так себе всё представлял! "Слушай, ты классный парень, но нам надо расстаться. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне..." - что-нибудь типа того. Йоджи мог психануть или разозлиться (не то чтобы у него не было на это оснований), поэтому Шульдих отложил разговор на момент возвращения в Токио: с глаз долой - из сердца вон.  
Вышло совсем иначе - труднее и... почему-то хотелось сказать "лучше".  
Хотя чего уж тут хорошего.  
Под колесами зашуршал гравий подъездной дорожки. Рёкан - единственный, в котором удалось забронировать комнату в пятницу утром - был похож на хорошо сохранившийся старый барак, окруженный живописными валунами и обнесенный редким деревянным забором.  
Пройдя формальности, оказались в комнате с низким столиком и двумя футонами на застеленном циновками полу. Шульдих опустился на тот, что лежал ближе ко входу, и закрыл глаза, предоставив Йоджи самому позаботиться о себе.  
Сон навалился так, будто рухнула крыша.

 

***  
Проснулся от оглушительного хлопка. Рывком перевернувшись на живот, разлепил тяжелые веки. Мозг еще не очнулся в полную силу, но глаза уже привычно сканировали обстановку: чужая комната, окно, столик, подушки на полу, рюкзак у стены… Йоджи.  
Йоджи замер в углу, так и не отдернув руку от дверцы встроенного шкафа.  
\- Отбой, - с насмешливым смущением сказал он. - Прости, я нечаянно. Но раз уж так получилось, вставай - спать приехали, что ли?  
\- Соскучился? - Шульдих вытянул руки и повращал кистями, лениво разминаясь. Зевнув, уронил голову. В поле зрения остались ноги Йоджи - точнее, щиколотки между белыми таби и расписанным драконами подолом юкаты.  
Ноги пошевелились. Йоджи подошел ближе, уселся на одну из подушек и, сняв с плеч полотенце, начал энергично растирать мокрые волосы. От него пахло свежестью - водой, зубной пастой, парфюмерной отдушкой - не то мыло, не то гель для бритья - с какой-то нарочито мужской ноткой.  
Шульдих мысленно застонал и поерзал на постели, стараясь, чтобы это не было слишком демонстративно. И только теперь осознал, что на нем по-прежнему джинсы и вчерашняя футболка.  
Он вздохнул и, нехотя поднявшись с футона, поплелся в душ.  
Душ, как и туалет, был общим, так что пришлось обойтись чисто гигиеническими процедурами. Шульдих тоже переоделся в юкату и таби, но на нем это смотрелось и вполовину не так хорошо, как на Йоджи: всего лишь халат и дурацкие носки. Несоответствие бросалось в глаза, когда он стоял перед забрызганным водой зеркалом, водя бритвой по щекам.  
Шульдих, в котором текла кровь представителей не менее чем пяти разных народов, всегда считал себя примером того, как смешанные браки дают крепкое красивое потомство - но его сухощавая фигура с большими кистями и ступнями не подходила для ношения такой одежды. Как бы легко ни давались ему языки, японская речь в его исполнении звучала неуклюже и чужеродно. Идеи, которые вкладывались ему в голову с самого детства, плохо соответствовали правилам жизни в этой стране.  
_“Где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке, возможно. А у нас тут другое в цене”._  
И, если ему еще нужен был ответ на один так и не заданный вопрос, то теперь он его получил. А если ответ ему не понравился… ну, пора принять тот досадный факт, что мир не создан быть персональным раем для Тео Кроне.  
В животе заурчало. Он убрал бритву и, шаркая тапками, живо напоминавшими о больнице, отправился уточнить расписание кормежки.  
Шульдих любил простые удовольствия - крепкий сон, жаркий секс, вкусную еду - и никогда не позволял себе надолго застревать в размышлениях. Вот почему мир, несмотря ни на что, представлялся ему довольно приятным местом.

Японские трапезы определенно относились к удовольствиям - но с отчетливым привкусом мазохизма. Крошечные, будто для кукольного обеда, порции блюд сменяли друг друга с неумолимостью адского экспресса, стремительно и незаметно уносящего от мук голода к мукам пресыщения. Сначала казалось, что этим невозможно наесться, потом - что это невозможно остановить. Шульдих никогда не жаловался на аппетит, но щедрость японских едален всерьез угрожала стройности. Очевидно, только быстрый метаболизм и подвижный образ жизни уберегли его от опасности растолстеть.  
Когда они вернулись в комнату, футоны были убраны, а на окруженном подушками столике, как инструменты заключительной пытки, стояли чайник, чашки и тарелка со сладостями.  
Йоджи скорчился на полу, объявив, что сыт под завязку, большое спасибо, и в ближайшие трое суток не двинется с места. Шульдих с готовностью последовал его примеру. Он вдруг вспомнил, как впервые ел фугу в каком-то навороченном токийском ресторане - и конечно, ему тут же захотелось рассказать об этом Йоджи. В ответ тот поделился воспоминанием о трех месяцах работы официантом - а также об обстоятельствах, при которых лишился места. Шульдих хохотал так, что теперь живот у него заболел от смеха. Он подполз к Йоджи поближе и, растянувшись на спине, пристроил затылок в относительно мягком промежутке между его бедром и ребрами.  
Потом обсудили любимые бары, самые крутые аттракционы "Токийского Диснейленда", несчастные случаи в луна-парках... необычные развлечения в целом и секс-экстрим в частности...  
Йоджи свесил руку, легко опираясь на его плечо. Шульдих отвлеченно разглядывал массивные, явно дорогие часы, которые Кудо нацепил не иначе как из желания покрасоваться. Стальной браслет плотно обхватывал запястье, заманчиво оттеняя ровный золотистый оттенок кожи, а циферблат…  
О, черт.  
\- Я же обещал тебе цветущие сливы! Идем?  
\- Да, конечно, - с готовностью откликнулся Йоджи, не делая, однако, ни малейших попыток подняться. - …Так вот, этот тип обзванивал симпатичных женщин, представляясь полицейским. Они, мол, расследуют участившиеся случаи заражения триппером, поэтому все жители района должны прислать для экспертизы свое нижнее белье. Разумеется, на его личный адрес.  
\- Ловко, - рассмеялся Шульдих. - Но вообще сексуальность - дико странная штука, и вы тут вовсе не чемпионы: я и на родине видел такое, что уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
\- Ха-ха. “Я видел вещи, которых вы, люди, и представить не можете. Атаку пылающих кораблей на поясе Ориона…” Знаешь, откуда это?  
\- “Бегущий по лезвию”. А помнишь, как там в конце...  
Когда они очнулись в следующий раз, на часах было почти восемь.  
\- Просрали день, - без особой досады констатировал Шульдих. - И зачем только ехали? Болтать можно было и дома…  
Впрочем, дома они занимались другими вещами, а время всегда было ограничено. Шульдих немного жалел, что не додумался - или не счел нужным - пригласить Йоджи на европейский ужин с бокалом хорошего вина. Сходить с ним на какой-нибудь рок-концерт, пошляться по магазинам, посидеть в пачинко… Йоджи звал его однажды в кино - на премьеру “Табу” (“Там про это, ну… мужскую любовь. Тебе должно быть интересно”). Шульдих счел такое внимание к своим сексуальным особенностям забавным - чтобы не сказать трогательным - но не смог выбраться из-за работы.  
Смешно, но сейчас он чувствовал себя так, будто в их распоряжении - всё время мира. Сейчас, когда его почти не оставалось.  
\- Пойдем хоть искупаемся, - предложил он. 

По пути к онсену их обогнула разрозненная стайка девушек возрастом от пяти до восьмидесяти - похоже, здесь только что закончился “женский час”. Как удачно; оставалось надеяться, что мужская часть постояльцев либо искупалась раньше, либо будет еще какое-то время собираться.  
Шульдих дружелюбно помахал, заприметив пару женщин европейского типа. Ему помахали в ответ. На них обратили внимание, послышались смешки и возбужденные перешептывания.  
\- Ну ты и шельма, - вполголоса заметил Йоджи.  
Шульдих деланно надулся:  
\- Слушай, это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет. Сначала ты следил, чтобы я не клеил парней - а теперь мне и девушкам улыбаться нельзя?! Не завидую я твоей будущей подружке!  
\- И кто это говорит? - парировал Йоджи. - Да у меня полный телефон твоих сообщений с запретом трахаться!  
\- Брось, нельзя же быть таким мстительным! - Шульдих с ухмылкой отдернул занавеску, прикрывающую вход в онсен.  
Внутри и вправду никого не было. От белесой воды тянулся пар; камни поросли мхом, а из-за забора тянули ветки какие-то деревья.  
Йоджи скинул юкату, под которой оказалось великолепное, ослепительное ничего, и, окатив себя из привешенной на стену лейки, начал спускаться, осторожно переступая по камням.  
\- Вопиющее бесстыдство, - довольно прокомментировал Шульдих. - Кого я воспитал?!  
Йоджи не оборачиваясь махнул рукой с оттопыренным средним пальцем.  
Шульдих тоже разделся и, наскоро сполоснувшись, последовал за ним. Поскользнулся на мокром, кубарем съехал вниз, приземлившись на задницу. С непривычки вода обожгла кипятком.  
\- А-а-а, сука!!! Предупреждать надо! Тут же яйца можно варить!  
Йоджи заржал. Придурок…  
Шульдих ткнул его в плечо. Йоджи ответил тем же.  
Шульдих ткнул сильнее. Йоджи толкнул его раскрытой ладонью, едва не заставив опять потерять равновесие.  
Шульдих обхватил его за шею и играючи заломил руку. Йоджи пнул его в бедро, вывернулся и, взяв за волосы, макнул головой в воду.  
Шульдих не хотел использовать особые приемы, а без этого силы были примерно равны. Йоджи тоже двигался скованно - будто стеснялся нарушать природное спокойствие онсена.  
Наконец Шульдих подмял его под себя, уложив грудью на камень, навалился всем весом, выкрутив руку и стиснув его голени своими. Йоджи больше не вырывался - только дышал чаще обычного, поглядывая через плечо с легкой, чуть настороженной улыбкой.  
\- Ты не задумывался, - ни с того ни с сего спросил Шульдих, - почему в романтических фильмах влюбленные часто плещутся в воде?  
Йоджи улыбнулся шире:  
\- Смотришь романтические фильмы?  
\- Вода, - продолжил Шульдих, не давая сбить себя с толку, - символизирует околоплодную жидкость. Прошедшие ее сближаются, как два плода в одной утробе.  
\- Ну спасибо, - скривился Йоджи. - Кажется, я больше не пойду в бассейн.  
Шульдих тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Не будь таким доверчивым. Ты же знаешь, я вечно болтаю что попало.  
“И делаю, что вздумается”.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Йоджи в висок. Кожа была горячей и влажной.  
Йоджи не шелохнулся; плечи его ощутимо напряглись… а потом ме-е-едленно расслабились.  
Шульдих скользнул губами ниже; отодвинув носом мокрую прядь, приласкал гладко выбритую щеку. Тронул упругий завиток уха, легко прикусил мочку…  
Разомлевшее от борьбы, воды и близости тело настоятельно требовало активности определенного рода. Внутреннее чутье говорило “Сейчас или никогда” - и на какой-то момент первое показалось не менее вероятным, чем второе. Теперь, когда между ними не было ничего - совсем ничего: ни слоев одежды, ни упругой кожи хлыста или флоггера, ни тугих витков веревки, - когда они больше не были связаны ни пресловутыми “тремя принципами”, ни рамками заранее придуманного сценария - он мог творить с Йоджи что угодно. Сделать больно. Сделать приятно. Так больно, чтобы это стало приятно? Без проблем! Так хорошо, чтобы от этого было больно? Сложнее, но он бы попробовал. Голыми руками - да что там, вообще без рук: люди зачастую недооценивают прямые и косвенные возможности языка…  
Он мог убить Йоджи - чисто от полноты чувств. Свернуть ему шею, раскроить череп о камни... Всё что угодно, кроме одного: присвоить его себе. Никак, никогда, ни за какую цену - даже если похитить его и годами держать в подвале особняка где-нибудь на Родео-драйв. Осознание этого кружило голову, делая больно и хорошо, как бывает только во сне или во время секса, на самой грани оргазма.  
Он вильнул бедрами и с острым, как струна на горле, удовольствием крепко потерся пахом о выставленные ягодицы.  
Йоджи ахнул так громко, что воробей, успевший присесть на низко склоненную ветку, испуганно вспорхнул. Шульдих тяжело выдохнул и, разжав руки, отодвинулся.  
Ладно, всё.  
Всё.  
Если у Йоджи и были слабости - черт, а у кого их нет? - он, Шульдих, по иронии судьбы стал тем самым человеком, который категорически не должен ими пользоваться.  
По крайней мере, будет чем гордиться на склоне лет.  
Йоджи перевернулся, сел, откинувшись спиной на камень и подтянув колени к груди.  
\- Всё? - без выражения спросил он.  
\- Что, не тянет на твое представление о тентаклях?  
Прозвучало неожиданно желчно. Шульдих поморщился: у него не было на уме разговаривать таким тоном. Но он столько времени старался быть внимательным, терпеливым и понимающим - не грех теперь и Йоджи разок потерпеть.  
Йоджи явно не собирался терпеть. Лицо его стало замкнутым, чужим.  
\- Да пошел ты... Решил, что и вправду можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь?  
Шульдих вздохнул. Иногда - не часто, но все-таки - казалось, будто он ведет с Йоджи какую-то безнадежную войну, в которой и атака, и осада, и отступление равно ведут к проигрышу.  
А может, просто оба слишком смутно представляли победу.  
\- Прости, - устало пробормотал он. - Наверно, пора выбираться отсюда…  
Он начал подниматься. Член торчал как флагшток, хоть вздергивай на нем "славный звездно-полосатый". Но прикрыться было нечем, да и глупо - взрослые же люди. Кому не нравится вид мужского члена в полной боевой готовности - пусть отвернется.  
Йоджи поймал его за запястье и с силой - как-то почти зло - дернул обратно.  
“Твою же мать, Кудо… ты меня с ума сведешь”.  
Шульдих послушно шлепнулся в воду и выжидательно помолчал. Йоджи мусолил губу, уставившись в сторону.  
“Должно быть, кризисы идентичности - как ветрянка, - внезапно подумал Шульдих. - Чем позже настигают, тем тяжелее проходят.”  
Порыв был мимолетным, но неудержимым: он обнял Йоджи за шею и притянул к себе - ободрить, поддержать... быть рядом.  
Йоджи понял по-своему: ресницы его дрогнули и опустились, а губы, наоборот, приоткрылись.  
Предложение было из тех, от которых не отказываются. Впрочем, никто и не собирался.  
Поцелуй отдавал серой. Шульдих усмехнулся, бегло представив, на какие интересные аллюзии это навело бы Фарфарелло. Йоджи подозрительно сощурился:  
\- Что смешного?  
\- Забей, неважно... Знаешь, я никогда не думал, что могу делать с тобой всё, что захочу. Ты поставил условие, и не мне его отменять. Но… - Шульдих взял его руку и положил себе на бедро - отчасти для пущей убедительности, но в основном от беспокойной потребности делать хоть что-нибудь, потому что эти почти-дружеские объятия и ни к чему не обязывающие поцелуи уже становились мучением. - ...я-то не ставил тебе никаких условий.  
Йоджи не отдернул руку, но и не спешил воспользоваться приглашением.  
В горячей воде ладонь казалась прохладной. Стойкость и выдержка таяли, как ледяной кубик в чашке чая.  
\- Не здесь, - чуть слышно озвучил он наконец.  
\- В постель? - так же тихо спросил Шульдих.  
\- Да.  
На минутку он ощутил себя вампиром, которому сказали “Войди”.  
Они выбрались из онсена, не глядя друг на друга, и вернулись в комнату, не обменявшись ни словом по пути. На двух одинаковых, аккуратно застеленных футонах интимно белели отогнутые края простыней.  
\- К тебе или ко мне? - галантно осведомился Шульдих.  
\- Заткнись. - Йоджи сделал ему подсечку и бережно уронил на ближний матрас. - Разберемся...

 

***  
Шульдих проснулся от неприятного ощущения: футон уползал из-под него, оставляя вместо себя жесткую плоскость татами. Он вскинулся, чуть не свалившись на пол по-настоящему. В комнате было темно; из-под циновки на окне сочился лунный луч, наводивший на мысли о призраках-юрэй.  
Йоджи лежал рядом, вплотную; дыхание едва угадывалось, как у очень крепко спящих. Одна рука покоилась на груди, вторая почти целиком свесилась на пол. Забавно: во сне каждый из них занял ровно половину матраса - и обоим не хватило...  
Шульдих осторожно слез и перебрался на соседнее место. От свежести простыней тут же пробрало ознобом. Он натянул одеяло до подбородка.  
Глядя в потолок, он думал о том, что, похоже, так ничему и не научился. Прав Кроуфорд: разнузданная привычка потакать своим прихотям не приводит к хорошему.  
По-хорошему следовало отвалить от Йоджи уже после фразы “Я вообще-то натурал”.  
“Вообще-то”, м?  
И уж точно не надо было затевать эту прощальную экскурсию: везти его сюда, сидеть с ним в онсене. Ложиться с ним в постель.  
Потому что теперь совсем непонятно, как уезжать.

 

***  
Еще несколько часов плечом к плечу в тесном замкнутом пространстве автомобильного салона дались тяжело. Разговор не клеился - Йоджи слушал музыку, курил, отмалчивался. Едва ли это можно было списать на посткоитальную неловкость - просто что-то изменилось между ними: легонько, но необратимо и… похоже, не к лучшему.  
Впрочем, какая теперь разница.  
На обратном пути Шульдих решил не выделываться и позволил сменять себя за рулем каждые пару часов. Голова побаливала; задница не то чтобы жаловалась, но была явно не лучшего мнения о геле для бритья в качестве смазки.  
Но оно того стоило. Йоджи ебал как бог: долго, крепко, чутко. По-настоящему.  
Повезет же кому-то…  
Шульдих поерзал, ощущая себя, как новобрачный на похоронах: на душе было скверно, а по телу разливалась томная, счастливая усталость.  
Йоджи резко накрыл его руку своей, заставив повернуть руль. Мимо пронесся автовоз, длинный и шумный, как поезд из вестернов.  
Шульдих втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Внутри скрутило и оборвалось - до головокружения, до дрожи в коленях…  
“Ещё”.  
\- Ты хоть немного следишь за дорогой?!  
\- Не ссы. Я прошел курс экстремального вождения.  
\- Угу. - Йоджи отвернулся, досадливым жестом прикуривая сигарету. - Заметно.  
Шульдих не понимал. Разумеется, он не ждал цветов в постель (или, там… фруктов), но слишком верил в себя, чтобы допустить мысль, что оказался недостаточно хорош. Однако Йоджи всем видом излучал какое-то скрытое недовольство вкупе с откровенным нежеланием "поговорить об этом", а Шульдих был уже не в той позиции, чтобы допрашивать.  
Он вспомнил сакраментальное “Всякая тварь после соития грустна”, и, усмехнувшись, мысленно послал Йоджи в хуй.

Токио встретил их возвращение без особой радости. Погода испортилась - набежали тучи, задул ветер, а когда подъезжали к “Конеко”, по лобовому стеклу зашлепали первые капли дождя.  
Шульдих вдруг подумал: если в среду случится тайфун, его рейс могут отменить…  
Что ж, значит, улетит в четверг. Нет смысла отсрочивать неизбежное.  
Йоджи открыл дверь и, подхватив рюкзак, выбрался из машины. Шульдих тоже вылез наружу, оставив дворники работать.  
\- Ну… удачи?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Йоджи. - И тебе.  
Повисла пауза. Дворники с громким шорохом скребли стекло. Ветер швырял волосы в лицо - Шульдих собрал их в кулак и раздраженно пихнул под воротник тренча.  
Черт знает что такое…  
\- Слушай, - торопливо начал он, сам не зная, что собирается сказать. В последнюю минуту всегда говорится какая-то ерунда, что-то абсолютно бессмысленное - но нельзя же расставаться вот так… будто и не было ничего, поиграли и разошлись, как временные партнеры по спаррингу. - У тебя всё будет хорошо. Просто отлично. Ты этого заслуживаешь. Ты…  
Йоджи улыбнулся.  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Я знаю.  
Потом сунул руки в карманы и, не оглядываясь, зашагал к дому.

 

***  
\- ...Пожалуйста, выключите все электронные приборы, в том числе мобильные телефоны. Курение на борту запрещено в течение всего рейса. Спасибо, что выбрали нашу авиалинию. Приятного полета!  
Строгая, по-кукольному нарядная стюардесса, напоследок оглядев салон, скрылась за шторкой. Самолет дрогнул, дома и дорожные развязки, постепенно уменьшаясь, поплыли вниз. В кресле через проход отчаянно заверещал младенец.  
Шульдих на секунду поднес ладонь к губам, а потом приложил к стеклу иллюминатора. Жест получился глупым и сентиментальным до тошноты, но… а, к черту.  
Это последнее, что он мог сделать.  
Прощай, Йоджи.


	9. Черный, синий, зеленый

Йоджи расплатился за свой “Клубничный саке” и, прислонившись к барной стойке, обернулся лицом к столикам. Он устал от танцев - да, если на то пошло, и от самой музыки. Хотелось напиться, и, откровенно говоря, он не видел этому никаких препятствий.  
Что-то свалилось на пол в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Он наклонился. Это оказалась женская сумочка - черная, на длинной металлической цепочке. Довольно тяжелая. Внутри глухо звякнуло, когда он положил ее на стойку. Сидевшая рядом женщина коротко поблагодарила и опять уткнулась в телефон.  
Она была симпатичная. Не то чтобы красотка, но явно со вкусом. И в его вкусе. Стильно остриженные темные волосы, брючный костюм на грани строгости и сексуальности. Аккуратная, но весьма соблазнительная грудь. Пожалуй, с этой цыпочкой он бы вернулся на танцпол.  
И не только туда.  
\- Потанцуем?  
Она на секунду вскинула глаза от телефона:  
\- Извини, я не танцую.  
Йоджи умел быть настойчивым - и даже наглым, если видел в этом пользу для себя - но навязчивость была совсем, абсолютно не в его стиле. Черт, да у него челюсти сводило при мысли, что кто-то может воспринимать его лично как досадную помеху, как лишнюю деталь в своей картине мира…  
Но прежде чем пойти, хорошо бы точно определиться с направлением.  
\- Вообще или со мной?  
Женщина недовольно посмотрела на него. Слегка нахмуренные брови только добавили очарования ее живому подвижному лицу.  
\- Просто не хотела быть грубой. Но ты меня вынуждаешь.  
\- Ничто извне не может принудить нас к тому или иному поведению. Мы не выбираем себе личность, но способы ее проявления - результат нашего собственного выбора.  
Вот. Шульдих мог бы им гордиться.  
Женщину, однако, его тирада ничуть не впечатлила.  
\- Отойди, - с нажимом повторила она. - Мальчик. Хочешь, чтобы тебе сделали больно?  
Ну, если ставить вопрос так...  
\- Да, - сказал он. - А что, правда заметно?  
Возникла легкая пауза. Женщина отложила телефон и окинула Йоджи задумчивым, неприкрыто оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Ты же в курсе, что это не тематический клуб?  
\- Ага. - Йоджи глотнул из стакана. В нос ударил ядреный запах синтетической клубники. - Но однажды мне здесь повезло, так почему бы не попробовать еще раз?  
\- ...сказал сарариман, забредший в казино. А потом его ободрали как липку, - скептически прокомментировала женщина. - Ты ищешь или хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли? Тот, с кем тебе повезло, не научил тебя быть более… опознаваемым?  
\- Нет. Но я догадался. - Йоджи поставил стакан и, стянув рубашку с плеч, оперся на локти.  
Татуировка была совсем свежей, кожа вокруг припухла и нежно порозовела, и это смущало его едва ли не больше, чем сам рисунок - вот почему в последний момент перед выходом из дома он набросил на клубный топ первую попавшуюся в шкафу рубашку.  
Женщина изучила татуировку, то и дело переводя глаза с нее на Йоджи и обратно.  
\- А ты не промах. - Она улыбнулась, впервые с начала разговора. У нее была хорошая улыбка - открытая и задорная. - Что-то в этом есть. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Йоджи. - Он вдруг подумал, что не стал бы возражать, если бы она назвала его “прелестью”.  
\- Аска! Вот ты где!  
Между столиков, до нелепости изящно переступая на огромных толстых каблуках, приближалась настоящая готическая лолита, в кожаной курточке с заклепками и короткой юбке из траурно-черного кружева. Пышная челка почти скрывала верхнюю половину лица, оставляя на виду кончик носа и обведенные темно-вишневой помадой губы. Узкий и длинный, как клинок, стальной крест на шее девушки вспыхивал белым в свете диодов.  
\- Я всего-то на минутку отошла, а ты уже мальчиков снимаешь?!  
\- Да ладно тебе, - примирительно сказала Аска. - Глянь, какой хорошенький. Хочет, чтобы его помучили.  
Готесса смахнула челку и обратила на Йоджи холодный взор густо накрашенных глаз:  
\- Неужели? А он уверен, что выдержит двоих?  
Йоджи выдал лучшую из своих улыбок и, подобравшись, расправил плечи. Внутри защекотало. Разговор принимал совсем уж интересный оборот. Пять минут назад желание подчиняться томилось в нем невостребованным - “агнец без пастыря”, как выразился однажды Шульдихов приятель. Теперь, похоже, нашлось сразу двое желающих... загнать его в стойло.  
Что ж, судьба научила его не отвергать шансы. Не то чтобы он когда-то нуждался в таком уроке.  
\- Он тебе не нравится?  
\- Ну-у, не знаю… - Готесса взметнулась на табурет и, подоткнув подбородок рукой, уставилась на Йоджи гипнотизирующим взглядом. - По-моему, чересчур смазливый. - Она подалась вперед, всматриваясь ему в лицо. - Как думаешь, у него ресницы настоящие?  
\- Даже если нет, это не преступление, - возразила Аска. - Мальчики тоже хотят быть красивыми.  
\- А мы ищем состав преступления? Тогда раздеть да обыскать - вдруг у него пакетик с дурью в заднем проходе? И, судя по его блаженному выражению лица, пакетик-то уже не герметичен.  
Йоджи почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему показалось, что за ближним столиком любопытно прислушиваются.  
Он заставил себя расслабиться и отключиться от окружающих, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы держать улыбку. С некоторых пор он решительно отказывался стыдиться своих наклонностей, и, если подумать, это делало его почти что неуязвимым. Легко ли унизить того, кто хочет быть унижен? Сделать больно тому, кто любит боль?  
Он понимал, что происходит, и понимание заставляло его сердце биться быстрее. Игра вот-вот должна была начаться по-настоящему - но для участия в ней требовалось пройти испытание. Шульдих тоже устраивал ему что-то в этом роде - только тогда они были наедине, и…  
Так, стоп. Вот о Шульдихе сейчас лучше забыть.  
И не только сейчас.  
Аска подвинулась ближе, приобняв подругу за плечи. Трудно было вообразить, что связывает вместе двух таких разных девушек - и все-таки в них ощущалось какое-то неуловимое внутреннее сходство, какое-то… родство?  
\- Вы что, сёстры?  
\- Что-то имеешь против? - воинственно поинтересовалась готесса.  
\- Полегче, дорогая. - Аска нежно потрепала ее по плечу и, обратившись к Йоджи, пояснила: - Ной-тян - моя любимая девушка.  
\- Спорим, я знаю, о чем ты подумал? - Ной наставила на него указательный палец с остро отточенным черным ногтем. - Даже не мечтай, что в конце вечера тебя ждет зажигательное лесби-шоу.  
Йоджи изобразил душераздирающий вздох и кивнул. Его собеседницы переглянулись.  
\- К нам? - задумчиво предложила Ной.  
\- Соседи, - поморщилась Аска. - Он же будет кричать. Будешь, сладкий?  
\- Буду, - сказал Йоджи. - У меня низкий болевой порог.  
\- Тогда в отель. Номер за наш счет.  
\- Разделим, - возразил он. - Я не привык развлекаться за счет женщин.  
\- “Развлекаться”? - Ной фыркнула. - Забудь. Еда не платит.  
Аска ободряюще улыбнулась:  
\- Не обижайся, зайчик. Ной-тян хотела сказать, что мы угощаем. Ну что, в машину?  
\- Я на своей.  
\- Детка, ты нас еще не знаешь. Я не поручусь, что ты сможешь вести, когда мы закончим. Не беспокойся, я доставлю тебя домой.  
Йоджи закусил губу: разумная часть его мозга расценила сказанное как угрозу, но тело отозвалось как на самое заманчивое обещание - из тех, что он слишком давно не получал.

Путь прошел в молчании, но не тягостном, а скорее, заинтересованном. Йоджи откинулся на спинку заднего кресла, думая, станет ли теперь его судьбой отправляться к месту экзекуции на чужих машинах - и вправе ли он винить за это Шульдиха, хотя бы отчасти. Минут через десять впереди показалась неоновая вывеска с красным сердечком и переливающимися всеми огнями буквами LOVE.  
Отель был из тех, где каждый номер посвящен отдельной теме. Йоджи уже бывал здесь пару раз - в “домике Санта-Клауса” и “космической капсуле”.  
Аска оставила их в холле, а сама скрылась за зеркальной перегородкой, маскирующей стойку администратора. Ждать пришлось довольно долго. Йоджи прислонился к стене, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. Ной взяла с подставки какую-то хентайную мангу и углубилась в чтение, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания.  
Наконец Аска вернулась - благодаря зеркалу эффект получился странный, будто она возникла прямо из воздуха.  
\- Одни извращенцы кругом, - проворчала она, утомленно обмахиваясь ключ-картой. - Десяти часов нет, а уже все пыточные заняты. Пришлось воспользоваться служебным положением.  
\- Что ты им сказала? - поинтересовалась Ной.  
\- Что нам требуется помещение для неофициального допроса с пристрастием. - Аска с ухмылкой покосилась на Йоджи. - Подозреваемый попался уж очень упертый.  
\- “Служебным положением”? - непонимающе переспросил он. - Красавицы, да вы кто?  
Аска весело хмыкнула:  
\- Надо же, спохватился.  
\- Сержант полиции Мурасе и патрульная Симидзу. - Ной бесцеремонно ткнула его в спину. - Марш к лифту, и без разговоров!  
Он послушно вошел в кабинку.  
\- Какое у тебя стоп-слово? - спросила Аска, пока поднимались наверх.  
Йоджи смешался. Стоп-слово? С Шульдихом у них не было никакого стоп-слова - да оно как будто и не требовалось. Он просто знал, что тот остановится, если будет нужно - и не собирался разыгрывать сопротивление, на деле не испытывая желания сопротивляться.  
С Шульдихом они…  
“Шульдих, Шульдих, Шульдих… - зло оборвал он себя. - Съеби нахрен из моей головы!”  
\- “Синий”. Пусть будет “синий”. Это мой любимый цвет.  
\- Хорошо.  
Пол в комнате был выложен плиткой - квадраты чередовались в шахматном порядке, блекло-красные и грязно-бежевые в приглушенном электрическом свете. К стене напротив входа был прикреплен косой деревянный крест в рост человека, рядом на крючках висели “девайсы” - плетки, хлысты, шлепалки… Угол отгораживала железная клетка, а справа от нее стояли обитые кожей деревянные козлы.  
Йоджи замер. Он понимал, что сейчас все заманчивые перспективы вечера могут пойти прахом и накрыться медным тазом - но иначе было нельзя. Теперь, когда они сами дали ему повод…  
\- Слушайте, я… кажется, передумал. Я не хочу. Спасибо за приглашение, но…  
Он шагнул назад.  
\- Держи его, дорогая, - коротко скомандовала Аска.  
Ной двинулась на него. Йоджи машинально принял боевую стойку. Он никогда в жизни не дрался с женщинами. Всё в нем восставало против этого.  
Но ему необходимо было убедиться…  
Она обрушилась смерчем, ломая все его блоки и защиты и не давая ни малейшей возможности перейти в атаку. На пятачке гостиничного номера бой стал короткой тихой драмой, как изнасилование в общественном транспорте.  
Уже валяясь на полу, он отстраненно восхитился, что ей удалось не задеть своими убийственными каблуками ни одно из его нежных мест.  
\- Замри!  
Ной размахнулась и влепила ему звонкую затрещину. Йоджи охнул и зажмурился: в лицо будто плеснули кипятком.  
\- В глаза мне смотреть! - Она склонилась над ним, буравя синими в разноцветную крапинку глазами, живо и пронзительно напомнившими о глазах Шульдиха.  
\- Красивые, - выдохнул Йоджи.  
\- Какого цвета? Цвет назови!  
\- Бирюзовые. Оттенка морской волны. Угадал?  
\- Считай, что да. - Ной шлепнула его по другой щеке - почти ласково по сравнению с предыдущим ударом.  
\- А мы? - спросила Аска.  
Он кивнул. Она сняла со стены наручники. Осмотрев, пренебрежительно отбросила в сторону и достала из сумочки другие - стальные, полицейские.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Йоджи.  
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Что-то вроде талисмана. И потом, такие, как ты, их просто чувствуют. Инь и ян, знаешь? Одно притягивает другое - примерно в трех случаях из четырех.  
\- А в четвертом? - не удержался он.  
\- Тогда я роняю сумочку. Иногда надо помочь единству свершиться...  
Она постучала его по ребрам мыском туфли, недвусмысленно намекая перевернуться на живот. Йоджи подчинился. Аска умело стянула ему руки назад; защелкнув кольца наручников, напоследок тронула за плечо, где под рубашкой скрывалась татуировка:  
\- И тут у каждого свои... маленькие хитрости.

 

***  
Телефон коротко прогудел, вырвав Йоджи из сна. На экране светилась иконка нового сообщения.  
Он глянул на часы. Суббота, по мнению Фудзимии, ничем не отличалась от прочих дней недели, и не было никаких причин переносить начало работы на более позднее время.  
Йоджи давно подозревал, что, если почитать Трудовой кодекс, можно обнаружить в их магазине кучу нарушений. Но в рабочее время ему было не до самообразования, а в свободное - тем более, поэтому Трудовой кодекс так и оставался непрочитанным.  
Сообщение было от Аски. Йоджи открыл его.  
“Привет, котик! Ты цел?”  
Он отложил телефон и, не вставая, поерзал на постели. Кое-какие области его тела отозвались легкой болью, которая, в свою очередь, вызвала воспоминания - не то чтобы неприятные, но… довольно смущающие.  
Если так можно выразиться.  
Он закрыл глаза и, издав неопределенный звук - что-то между стоном и смешком - медленно натянул одеяло на голову.  
“Боже, боже… и это наша доблестная полиция?!”  
Что там Шульдих говорил о “пережитках патриархата”? Эти цыпочки явно не страдали никакими пережитками.  
Он нашарил на тумбочке пудреницу - строгий, очень мужественный черный футляр - и, открыв, внимательно осмотрел себя в зеркало. Вчерашняя пощечина, хоть и показалась тяжелой, почти не оставила следов - скула немного вспухла, но если не приглядываться, то незаметно.  
“Вполне, - отправил он в ответ. - Чего не скажешь о моей мужской гордости”.  
“Хахаха. Не плачь, заживет. - Вторая СМС пришла с того же номера, но Йоджи не сомневался, что в разговор вклинилась Ной. - Как насчет повторить? Нам понравилось.”  
“С удовольствием, - не задумываясь, отстучал он. - Когда-нибудь”.  
Потом поднялся с постели и, прихватив сигареты, отправился в ванную. Включил вытяжку, залез под душ и, встав так, чтобы не текло на лицо, закурил.  
Первый глоток дыма слегка ободрал горло и закружил голову. Колкие струи воды ласково царапали кожу. Йоджи закрыл глаза. Настроение было - как после буйной пьянки в хорошей компании: помнишь, что делал - но уже не очень понимаешь, зачем. Глубокий внутренний голод, не снимаемый обычным сексом, затих, оставив чувство спокойствия и свободы.  
Надолго ли?  
Вчера ему повезло. Опять. Похоже, этот клуб - его счастливое место.  
Йоджи отдавал себе отчет, что везение не может длиться вечно - но, черт побери, а какой выбор? Стать чьей-то постоянной игрушкой? Найти человека по душе, а потом добирать свою норму боли и унижений по случайным знакомым?  
Перестать быть собой?  
Он докурил сигарету, тщательно вымылся и почистил зубы. Из комнаты грянул дробный бит свежего рок-хита. Йоджи сплюнул пену в раковину и отправился за телефоном.  
Звонила Кёко из соседнего комбини - напомнить, что он приглашен вечером на ее день рожденья.  
Нет, он не забыл. Подарок для Кёко - стимпанковский браслет цвета старого золота - уже лежал в верхнем ящике тумбочки. Йоджи любил дарить девушкам украшения: врожденное чутье на шмотки и побрякушки никогда не подводило. Приятно было проявлять щедрость, радовать других, получать комплименты своему вкусу. Делать прекрасное еще прекрасней.  
Справедливости ради, Кёко не была его девушкой. Они перезванивались, заходили друг к другу на работу и иногда будто невзначай оказывались в одной постели - но он пока так и не озвучил ей официального предложения “встречаться”.  
Возможно, она возлагала надежды на этот день рожденья.  
Возможно, с его стороны не очень-то честно позволять ей надеяться.  
Но какой у него выбор?  
Он вытерся полотенцем и надел трусы. Потом откопал в ворохе одежды на кресле рабочие джинсы и, открыв шкаф, взял верхнюю из стопки чистых футболок.  
Телефон опять зазвонил.  
“Да я сегодня нарасхват”, - иронически подумал Йоджи. Он потянулся к трубке, бросил взгляд на экран - и рука замерла в воздухе.  
Номер казался знакомым, хотя Йоджи не стал бы ручаться. Он удалил абонента “бун” из памяти телефона три месяца назад, в среду, после поездки в Танабе… когда понял, что ничего не изменилось.  
Что ничего уже не изменится.  
Ряд цифр перед номером - по всей видимости, какой-то международный код - еще больше сбивал с толку и в то же время придавал вероятности догадке.  
Кто еще мог звонить ему из-за границы?  
Он взял трубку.  
\- Алло? - Голос позорно дрогнул. Йоджи мысленно выругался.  
\- Привет. Как ты?  
На секунду возникло дикое чувство, будто Шульдих - прямо тут, у него в комнате.  
\- Отлично, - кашлянув, сказал он. - Лучше не бывает. А ты где? Это ведь не код Штатов?  
\- В Гонконге. Так получилось. Гейзер ездил на какой-то научный семинар… или симпозиум - чтоб мне провалиться, если я разбираюсь - и прихватил меня с собой. Всё лучше, мол, чем хандрить дома…  
\- Всё еще переживаешь из-за истории с Такатори? - осторожно посочувствовал Йоджи.  
\- Что? - рассеянно переспросил Шульдих. - А. Нет, я в порядке. Ну вот, он улетел, а я решил не возвращаться. Не выношу всю эту… семейную близость, ну ты в курсе. И потом, что-то мне разонравились американские парни. Развязные, бесцеремонные, приставучие…  
\- Совсем как ты. - Йоджи запоздало прикусил язык: шутка могла показаться упреком.  
Он не считал Шульдиха приставучим.  
\- Значит, опять в восточном полушарии? - попробовал он сменить тему. - И чем же ты теперь занимаешься?  
\- Торгую оружием, - понизив голос, сообщил Шульдих.  
\- Иди к черту!  
\- Нет, честно - продавец в охотничьем магазине. Временно, разумеется. Я тут слышал, местная киностудия набирает каскадеров…  
\- Ты псих. - Йоджи невольно улыбнулся.  
Если подумать, Шульдих просто создан был для кино: погони, перестрелки, прыжки по крышам небоскребов…  
Это вам не пять видов фунгицидов от мучнистой росы.  
\- Надеюсь, эта киностудия - не из тех, что специализируются на порно?  
\- А ты ревнуешь или завидуешь?  
После этого оба замолчали. Тишину в трубке было почти слышно, как если бы она имела свою, особую тональность.  
Интересно, вдруг подумал Йоджи, какое расстояние между Токио и Гонконгом? Две тысячи километров? Три тысячи?  
\- Ты… встретил кого-нибудь? - наконец спросил Шульдих.  
В этот момент Йоджи дорого дал бы за возможность соврать. Но врать Шульдиху до сих пор казалось ему чем-то неправильным. Запретным.  
\- Нет, - сказал он. - А ты?  
\- Да.  
Йоджи тяжело сглотнул - горло сжалось, будто он пытался прожевать что-то несъедобное.  
\- То есть, нет, - поправился Шульдих. - В смысле…  
\- Всё сложно, да? - со смешком перебил Йоджи.  
_“У тебя всё будет хорошо. Просто отлично. Ты этого заслуживаешь”._  
Потом, когда досада и смятение немного улеглись, он пожалел, что не ответил. Не дал Шульдиху знать, что тоже желает ему только хорошего.  
Теперь у него появился шанс исправиться - но, черт… это оказалось не очень-то легко.  
“Должно быть, в глубине души я до сих пор злюсь на него. Так глупо…”  
\- Ага, - сказал Шульдих. - Даже еще сложнее. Но он… охренеть какой классный. Я окажусь полным идиотом, если…  
\- Поздравляю, - выдавил Йоджи. - И что, он тоже… считает тебя классным?  
\- Это ты мне скажи, - тихо и серьезно попросил Шульдих. - Считает или нет?  
Йоджи торопливо прижал ладонь ко рту: желудок на мгновение ухнул куда-то вниз. О, черт. Похоже, его не на шутку укачали эти… американские горки.  
\- Нет, - прорычал он. - Он считает тебя грандиозным засранцем.  
Шульдих хохотнул:  
\- Я так и думал.  
Хлипкая дверь дернулась от резкого нетерпеливого стука, приоткрылась, и в проеме возникла голова Кена.  
\- Йоджи, твоя смена уж полчаса как началась. Ран не может тебе дозвониться. Он там явно ищет, кого бы убить, и я не хочу быть первым, кто подвернется ему под руку.  
Йоджи кивнул, показав глазами: “Спасибо. А теперь свали!”  
Кен свалил.  
\- Подвел тебя под монастырь? - весело заметил Шульдих. - Мне, наверно, не стоило звонить…  
\- Да брось, - отмахнулся Йоджи. - У Фудзимии золотое сердце. Перебесится.  
\- Я не о нем.  
Опять повисла пауза.  
\- Нет, я... рад, что ты позвонил. Хотя мог бы и раньше, - нелогично упрекнул Йоджи.  
\- Клево! Значит, будем общаться?  
\- Конечно. Мы же друзья.  
\- Да? - с какой-то странной интонацией переспросил Шульдих.  
Йоджи почувствовал, что щекам становится жарко.  
\- Да, - твердо сказал он. - Ладно, мне и вправду пора.  
Он нажал отбой и заново сохранил номер - на этот раз как “Шульдих”. Потом убрал телефон, спустился в магазин и не дрогнув выслушал всё, что Ран имел сказать ему вместо “С добрым утром”.  
Очевидно, в качестве наказания тот приберег для него самые грязные и надоедливые работы. Горшечным растениям требовались полив, обрезка и подкормка; букетам надо было обновить срезы, вымыть вазы и поменять воду. Розы кололись так, будто дрались за жизнь - не спасали даже перчатки. Один особенно толстый шип распорол ему подушечку большого пальца. Йоджи перевязал букет, то и дело слизывая кровь, чтобы не капало на цветы, и, улучив минутку, заскочил в подсобку, где хранилась аптечка.  
Обматывая палец пластырем, он поймал себя на том, что насвистывает под нос какой-то бодрый мотивчик.  
“В чем дело? - мысленно спросил он себя. - Чему это ты так рад?”  
И, пожав плечами, ответил: просто хорошее настроение. Мало ли причин?  
Например, он отлично выспался, даром что вернулся домой за полночь (Фудзимия, конечно, опять изошел на говно - но это уже стало между ними доброй традицией).  
Его сексуальная жизнь на данный момент в полной… то есть, в полном порядке. Пусть даже это не совсем то, что нормальные люди называют порядком.  
Вечером его ждет ужин с Кёко. Возможно, с романтическим продолжением.  
Наконец, он только что болтал с Шульдихом - и, несмотря на сопутствовавшие разговору странные физиологические эффекты, было чертовски приятно. Хорошие новости: у Шульдиха тоже всё зашибись. Между ними ничего не стоит (ну, за исключением пары с лишним тысяч километров моря и суши) и не мешает время от времени перезваниваться…  
“ _Никто_ не мешает, да?  
Он же влюбился в тебя. Это… должно быть, больно”.  
“Нет, - медленно, рассудительно возразил себе Йоджи. - Он хотел меня. Конечно, я ему нравлюсь - и потом, ему наверняка забавно было развести натурала на секс. Я не в обиде на него - какое-то время был, но потом прошло - и у него тоже нет причин обижаться: он ведь добился своего, так что теперь…”  
“Твою мать...” - Если бы у его внутреннего голоса было лицо, пожалуй, сейчас он бы закрыл его ладонью, как капитан Пикар в “Стар Треке”.  
“Он сказал, что никому из нас это не надо”, - упрямо напомнил Йоджи.  
Какого бы мнения ни придерживались окружающие, упрямство он считал своей лучшей чертой. Особенно когда больше не за что было держаться.  
“Ты тоже много чего говорил”.  
“Он уехал! Даже не попытался объясниться. Узнать, как я к этому отношусь. Если бы я был ему нужен…”  
“А как по-твоему, зачем он позвонил?”  
“Спустя три месяца?!”  
“Тебе-то, походу, и этого времени не хватило сообразить.”  
На минутку Йоджи застыл с разинутым ртом - а потом, беззвучно охнув, плюхнулся задом на мешок компоста. Сердце колотилось, как после бега.  
Он был удивлен. Ошарашен. Почти напуган.  
И, черт побери - немного… ну, совсем чуточку… счастлив.  
“Съешь лимон, идиот. - Его внутренний голос явно был настроен противоречить. - Даже если и так, тебе что с того? Он гайдзин, ты японец. Он в Гонконге, ты в Токио.  
Он гей. Ты натурал.  
Это просто невозможно”.  
“Он, наверно, тоже так думал”.  
“Вот видишь”.

Под неусыпным наблюдением Рана он закончил с розами, после чего прошмыгнул на улицу и выкурил две сигареты подряд. Время еще не подошло к полудню, а солнце лупило нещадно - даже выносливая юкка в кадке у входа как-то поблекла и обвисла. Вывеска “Котенок в доме” утратила свой винтажный шарм и теперь казалась просто старой и выгоревшей.  
Надо было назвать магазин “Четыре девственника”, язвительно подумал Йоджи. Кен прав: что толку, если кто-то из них давно не девственник. Все равно их судьба - сидеть тут, цветочки поливать, как та девчонка из мультика, что отрастила косы до земли…  
Охренеть романтика.  
Разве что Оми, пожалуй, сумеет избежать такой печальной участи. Временами казалось, мелкий в свои семнадцать смотрит на жизнь куда трезвее, чем все они вместе взятые. Однажды, когда Йоджи начал по привычке подкалывать его расспросами об одноклассницах, Оми четко и спокойно разъяснил: сначала учеба, потом работа. Настанет время и для девушек.  
После этого Йоджи прекратил свои шуточки, как-то сразу поверив: когда время настанет, Оми будет готов.  
А вот Кен явно из их компании. Стройный, веселый, обаятельный - ну просто парень с обложки спортивного журнала - давно бы подцепил кого-нибудь, но ему же надо не так. Ему надо… сразу и по-настоящему. Дружба - не разлей вода. Любовь - до конца дней, а не только до утра.  
Очевидно, религиозное воспитание плохо сказалось на его моральных принципах.  
“Ты-то не такой, - не без горечи поддразнил внутренний голос. - Это Кен у вас дурачок, а вы с Раном…”  
Кстати, а как насчет Рана? С ним-то что неладно?  
Он был вспыльчив, но отходчив (а учитывая, как Йоджи каждый день испытывал его терпение, вообще представал чистым ангелом, пусть и с карающим мечом). Замкнут и несговорчив - но, когда новый отец Оми вознамерился силой вернуть пасынка в семью, именно Ран ходил добиваться, чтобы мелкого оставили в покое (бог весть, как ему это удалось: Оми умница и по жизни не пропадет - но он несовершеннолетний, а родители есть родители…). Скуповат - но, когда в прошлом году Кен порвал связку на футбольном поле и ему не хватало на реабилитацию, выложил круглую сумму и глазом не моргнул (конечно, они с Оми тоже скинулись, но их общий взнос не потянул бы и на половину того, что дал Ран). И ни йены не стребовал обратно.  
На каждый его недостаток тут же находилось соответствующее достоинство. Каким бы говнюком ни казался он на первый взгляд - узнав ближе, его просто невозможно было не полюбить. Йоджи не в силах был вообразить изъяна, который помешал бы Фудзимии иметь счастливую личную жизнь.  
Он думал об этом, пока обрабатывал ломкие стебли каттлей и фаленопсисов и рассовывал их по пробиркам; и пока нарезал рулоны бумаги и целлофана на листы; и пока протирал столы и полки - думал хотя бы потому, что так легче было не думать… о другом - и в конце концов от этой неразрешимой загадки у него начало зудеть в голове.  
Пока он возился с уборкой, Ран сходил на кухню и сделал горку бутербродов с лососем. Йоджи включил чайник в подсобке, достал чашки и палочки, выбрал из общего запаса лапши два пакета "Ниссин" с креветками. Он опять не успел позавтракать, так что перекус был как нельзя кстати.  
\- Во вторник похороны, - деловито сообщил Ран, листая учетный журнал. - Какой-то Намбара Тамами. Должно быть, большая шишка - заказ на двенадцать траурных венков, не считая остального оформления.  
\- Живем! - Йоджи утянул с тарелки бутерброд. - Ран… Не убьешь, если спрошу?  
\- М-м?  
\- Слушай, ты же, что называется, редкий сорт. Выставочный экземпляр. Красивый… ну, насколько я в этом разбираюсь. Умный…  
\- ...насколько ты разбираешься, - насмешливо подсказал Ран, не отрываясь от журнала.  
\- Да, - коротко согласился Йоджи, не желая уходить от темы. - Так почему у тебя девушки нет? Или… парня?  
Не то чтобы в этом было что-то плохое, правда?  
Ран фыркнул, закатив глаза:  
\- Из всех, кто мог задаваться этим вопросом… - Он захлопнул журнал и, расцепив палочки, помешал лапшу. - Думал, ты давно догадался. Я асекс.  
“Интересно, о чем еще мне следовало давно догадаться?” - с легкой опаской подумал Йоджи.  
\- Ого, - сказал он. - Первый раз вижу живого асекса. Погоди-ка… а почему я должен был задаваться этим вопросом?  
\- Ну, ты же би.  
\- Кто - я?!  
Ран нахмурился:  
\- Я что-то не так понял?  
Йоджи набрал полную грудь воздуха - и, так и не придумав, что ответить, шумно выдохнул.  
\- Фудзимия, ты меня поражаешь, - досадливо сказал он. - Назвался асексом - нефиг палить, на кого у меня встает.  
\- Нефиг палиться, - флегматично возразил тот. - Даже до Кена наверняка дошло.  
\- Кен не дурак, - машинально защитил друга Йоджи.  
Снаружи звякнул дверной колокольчик. Ран отложил палочки и вернулся в зал.  
Йоджи как мог быстро доел лапшу и, сунув чашку в раковину, отправился сменить его.  
\- ...нет, нет, - раздраженно выговаривала дама в очках и соломенной шляпке, смутно напомнившая ему Аяко-сенсей, учительницу из его начальной школы. - Мне нужно что-нибудь… ну, знаете… посвежее.  
\- Прошу прощения. У нас все цветы свежие.  
Ран всегда всё понимал прямо - это был еще один его недостаток.  
Или достоинство.  
\- Могу я предложить вам букет из розовых пионов с брунией и мятой? - Йоджи улыбнулся, почтительно и немного дерзко - как если бы она и вправду была его учительницей, а он втайне мечтал о ней с самого первого класса. - Такой свежести вы больше нигде не найдете.  
Он вскинул на прилавок ведро вчерашних пионов, предоставив ей выбирать, и придвинул ближе вазы с зеленью. Ран благодарно глянул на него и повернулся уйти. Йоджи придержал его за рукав.  
\- И что, тебе это… окей? - одними губами спросил он.  
\- “Окей”, - шепотом передразнил Ран. - Даже говоришь, как он. - Сделал пару шагов к подсобке, потом вдруг вернулся и, взяв Йоджи за плечо, добавил в самое ухо: - По крайней мере, это избавило меня от опасности стать объектом твоего интереса.  
Йоджи вытаращился ему в спину, на минутку забыв о покупательнице.  
“Ни хрена себе, - потрясенно подумал он. - Мне бы такое самомнение!”

Мобильник в кармане пикнул, сигнализируя о конце смены - висевшим в магазине часам Йоджи не очень-то доверял. Кен уже шастал по залу, дробно постукивая подошвами кроссовок от избытка трудового энтузиазма.  
Йоджи развязал тесемки фартука и, сняв его, повесил на крючок. Вынутые из-за пояса перчатки полетели в корзину для рабочей стирки.  
Жаль, что с руками нельзя поступить так же.  
Он подошел к раковине, отвернул кран и со вздохом опустил ладони под струю прохладной воды. Кожу пощипывало, пластырь на пальце почернел и разлохматился. Ногти были буро-зелеными от забившейся под них флористической губки.  
За дверью подсобки ходили, разговаривали, таскали ведра и пакеты. Послышался голос Оми - о, значит, мелкий уже вернулся из школы. Его тут же обрадовали новостью о предстоящих похоронах. Лето - не лучшее время для цветочного бизнеса, и крупный заказ пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
Йоджи помыл руки и, взяв щетку, тщательно вычистил ногти.  
“Кто-то умер, а мы радуемся. Подумать только, флорист - грязная циничная профессия”.  
Вполне под стать торговцу оружием.  
Он открыл шкафчик и достал крем с маслом жасмина. Выдавив щедрую порцию, растер между ладонями и натянул другие перчатки - белые, из тонкого хлопка. Потом выключил воду и, опершись о края раковины, глянул на себя в зеркало. Волосы выбились из хвоста и растрепались, на лбу темнела грязная полоса. Густые ресницы (между прочим, настоящие) оттеняли зелень глаз, делая взгляд острым и пронзительным, как васаби соус.  
“Би, - сказал он себе. - Он гей. А я - би”.  
Чем больше он размышлял, тем сильнее в нем крепло дурное, строптивое желание - утереть Шульдиху нос. Доказать, что он неправ.  
И что всё возможно.


	10. То, что случается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "То, что случается - случается вовремя." (Китайская поговорка)

Шульдих собрал волосы в хвост и туго перетянул резинкой. На витринном столе лежала настоящая конфетка - MAS 36, которую предстояло разобрать, почистить и смазать. Француженка определенно видала виды - лак на деревянном ложе потускнел и местами стерся, оставив серые проплешины.  
Шульдих медленно провел ладонью по прикладу, ощупывая трещины и сколы. Он никогда раньше не имел дела с этой моделью, но самонадеянно полагался на чутье и знание общих принципов.  
Ну-ка, посмотрим…  
Он отщелкнул магазин и, оттянув затвор, заглянул в патронник. Внутри было пусто.  
\- Пардон… - вполголоса пробормотал Шульдих, для верности ковыряя в патроннике пальцем.  
Когда хлопнула входная дверь, он не то что не прервался - даже головы не поднял. В этот магазин приходят не за выпивкой или презервативами. Подождет.  
К тому же, судя по звуку шагов, посетитель не мог похвастать солидностью возраста или положения. Какой-нибудь малолетний пижон из тех, что любят покрасоваться перед зеркалом с винтовкой или Калашниковым. Или, сделав глубокомысленное выражение лица, поиграть с пистолетом.  
Пусть потомится немного. Проникнется уважением к тому, кто распоряжается всеми этими смертоносными штуками.  
Шульдих расстегнул петлю ремня и вытащил его из кольца. Потом раскрутил хомут, скреплявший цевье, и отделил ствольную накладку. Болт хомута явно был заменен в не слишком отдаленном прошлом - но тем лучше: поди знай, какие сюрпризы мог преподнести оригинал.  
С прикладом пришлось повозиться. Шульдих осторожно раскачивал его, нажимая под разными углами, но хитрая защелка никак не хотела отпускать.  
Ну же, давай…  
Приклад хрустнул и поддался. Бинго.  
Умница, просто умница...  
Осталось снять и разобрать затвор. Детали, одна за другой, ложились на расстеленную по столу рифленую подложку.  
\- Потрясающе. Это твои новые “девайсы”?  
Шульдих аккуратно опустил стальную рукоятку и выпрямился. В глазах немного плыло - будто в сумеречной комнате без предупреждения включили свет. А он и не замечал, как темно...  
Улыбка Йоджи тянула не меньше чем на тысячу люмен. Шляпа с загнутыми полями была лихо сдвинута на затылок, рукава клетчатой рубашки закатаны до локтей, джинсы в обтяжку беззастенчиво льнули к бедрам. В ухе поблескивало золотое колечко, запястье охватывала низка браслетов с разноцветными подвесками.  
Шульдих едва сдержал ухмылку, подумав, что из них двоих именно Кудо мог бы служить иллюстрацией выражению “выглядеть по-пидорски”.  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
\- Долго объяснять, - отмахнулся тот. - Знаешь, я понял две вещи: во-первых, из меня получился бы толковый сыщик. А во-вторых - хорошо все-таки, что ты слишком фрик, чтобы работать в каком-нибудь комбини.  
\- Ты же мог позвонить мне и спросить адрес.  
\- Ага. Но тогда я не увидел бы, какое у тебя будет лицо, когда я возникну из ниоткуда, как… как…  
\- Как чирей на лбу за полчаса до выпускного, - договорил за него Шульдих. Не то чтобы он обиделся на "фрика", но мысленно отметил. - Тебе нельзя здесь долго торчать. - Он красноречиво покосился вбок и вполголоса пояснил: - Камера.  
Йоджи быстро огляделся:  
\- За тобой следят?  
\- Оружие - это тебе не цветочки, - назидательно сказал Шульдих. - Где ты остановился?  
\- Здесь недалеко, отель “Вестерн”.  
\- Проваливай. В шесть будь на месте - я за тобой приду.  
Йоджи хохотнул:  
\- Охренеть радушный прием… В шесть, да? Звучит неплохо.  
Стремительным пируэтом крутанувшись на каблуках ковбойских ботинок, он направился к выходу. На одну безумную секунду Шульдих почти уверился, что Кудо - плод его воображения. Фантом. Защитная реакция психики.  
Вот что бывает, когда не можешь вовремя выбросить кого-то из головы.  
\- Только попробуй исчезнуть, - на всякий случай пригрозил он.  
Йоджи развернулся всем корпусом, картинно застыл на пороге, сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Так это правда. Ты в меня влюбился.  
Шульдих испытал острое, почти сладострастное желание врезать ему.  
\- Тебе жмет? - сквозь зубы уточнил он.  
\- Я думаю, меня это касается. - Йоджи помолчал, привычным жестом терзая нижнюю губу. Встряхнувшись, подытожил: - Расслабься. Я никуда не денусь.  
Шульдих усмехнулся:  
\- Звучит отлично.

Без четверти шесть он припарковался на гостевой стоянке отеля “Вестерн”. На ходу доставая из кармана телефон, зашагал к двери.  
Йоджи взял трубку после первого гудка.  
\- Алло?  
\- Спускайся, - велел Шульдих. - Надеюсь, ты еще не ужинал? И прихвати самое необходимое из вещей - учитывая, что в номер ты сегодня не вернешься.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Йоджи. - Дай мне пять минут.  
Прошло, однако, не меньше десяти, прежде чем он появился из открывшейся кабинки лифта - с сумкой через плечо, всё в той же бордовой с белым клетчатой рубашке. Ему очень шло. Шульдих раньше не видел у него этой рубашки.  
Вообще, Йоджи казался немного чужим - как если бы они познакомились только сегодня утром. Когда, нырнув на водительское кресло, Шульдих потянулся в бардачок за солнечными очками, то учуял новый, незнакомый запах - должно быть, Йоджи сменил парфюм - и это дернуло его, тревожно и в то же время томительно.  
Он почти испытывал неловкость.  
Путь обещал быть долгим - в плотной толпе машин они больше тащились, чем ехали. Есть что-то ироничное в том, как мегаполис сводит на нет главные преимущества личного транспорта - скорость и маневренность.  
И все-таки Шульдих не мыслил себя без машины: для него это было не столько средство передвижения, сколько важная часть его идентичности. Напоминание, что он всё еще американец.  
Впрочем, иногда он и сам начинал сомневаться.  
Азия угнетала его своими вечными ритуалами, смысла которых он не понимал и не хотел понимать; бесила своим вежливо замаскированным - а порой и открытым - презрением к чужакам. В Азии он скучал по родине - но, вернувшись на родину, воротил нос от привычной раньше еды, порывался сесть за руль не с той стороны. И просто не находил себе места - отчасти, конечно, из-за Йоджи… но только отчасти.  
Казалось, Азия пробралась в него, как хентайное щупальце, заполнила изнутри и теперь не отпустит - будет ебать собой, пока не вывернет наизнанку. Или пока он не станет достаточно своим, чтобы уметь дать ей отпор.  
Шульдих любил жесткий анальный секс - неважно, в какой позиции.  
Йоджи ничуть не раздражался черепашьим темпом езды - удобно устроившись в кресле, любопытно вертел головой, как турист на экскурсии.  
\- Куда едем? - не сразу спросил он.  
\- Ужинать для начала. Здесь отличные рестораны - не такие замороченные, как у вас, и еда не такая пресная. То же можно сказать обо всем остальном, - со смешком добавил Шульдих. - Обещаю, ты полюбишь этот город.  
\- Вряд ли успею, - сдержанно возразил Йоджи. - Я взял отпуск на неделю.  
\- О. Вот как.  
\- Ты думал, я насовсем? Бросил работу, друзей… всё?  
“Боюсь, у меня были какие-то похожие фантазии”, - мысленно признался Шульдих - скорее себе, чем ему.  
Йоджи опять бросил взгляд за окно и, обернувшись, все-таки договорил:  
\- Я же не ты.  
Шульдих крепче сцепил пальцы на руле, но промолчал. Да и что тут возразишь? Йоджи - не он. Йоджи родился в другой стране, вырос в другой семье, думал и поступал иначе, мечтал о другом… трахался с женщинами, в конце концов.  
Вот только сейчас он сидел на пассажирском сиденье Шульдиховой Ауди, готовый ехать, куда везут - и, черт побери, это должно было что-то означать. Просто… должно.  
В наступившей тишине мерный гул трафика напоминал рокот прибоя. Гудение ветра в кронах деревьев.  
Шум воды, бегущей по горячим камням онсена.  
\- Знаешь, а Такатори все-таки убили, - наконец сказал Йоджи. - Какой-то псих с катаной. Не уберег его ваш Кроуфорд…  
\- Кроуфорд разорвал контракт вскоре после моего отъезда. Не из-за меня, конечно, - сухо уточнил Шульдих. - Он теперь охраняет наследника Мамору. Семейство не считает его виновным в случившемся.  
\- А, так ты знаешь. - В голосе Йоджи звучало легкое разочарование.  
Солнце, пройдясь вечерним парадом по всем окнам и витринам, закатилось за крыши небоскребов; вспыхнули вывески и рекламные щиты с яркой подсветкой. Открытая терраса ресторана была увита гирляндами красных бумажных фонариков. Шульдих выбрал столик, с которого открывался лучший вид на реку и город на другом берегу, и заказал за двоих - стейки с бататом и бутылку мальбека - обращаясь к официанту на кантонском.  
\- С ума сойти, - ожидаемо восхитился Йоджи. - Как ты это делаешь?  
\- Ртом, - съязвил Шульдих. - Ничего сложного - правда, еще мозги надо иметь.  
Семнадцать лет в элитном дурдоме, где с отцом приходилось общаться исключительно по-немецки, с матерью - на швейцарском патуа, а с братом - посредством пинков и затрещин, принесли одну неоспоримую пользу: языки он хватал с лету. Но в основном Шульдих воспринимал это как жизненный казус: каких только экспериментов не ставят люди над своими детьми.  
И уж совсем редко он ловил себя на желании щегольнуть этим.  
Йоджи пожал плечами:  
\- Да, но зачем? Тебя-то здесь и так поймут…  
\- Когда я говорю с людьми на их языке, то подаю им сигнал “Меня не наебешь”. Не люблю, когда меня наебывают, вот и всё. - Шульдих отложил меню и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди. - Выкладывай.  
\- Что?  
\- Карты на стол, Кудо. Если ты явился полюбоваться на мое разбитое сердце, я могу сразу после ужина доставить тебя в аэропорт.  
Решение было спонтанным, но твердым - и неважно, что от него упомянутое сердце облилось кровавыми слезами.  
Йоджи рассеянно взял бумажную салфетку и начал складывать из нее что-то замысловатое. Пальцы его - гибкие сильные пальцы человека, привыкшего творить искусство руками - двигались так скупо и ловко, что Шульдих невольно засмотрелся.  
На три вещи можно глядеть вечно… Какого черта все они связаны с одним и тем же парнем?! Просто нечестно…  
\- Почему ты не поговорил со мной об этом? - ровно спросил Йоджи, не поднимая глаз. - Там, в Токио.  
\- Выбирай выражения, мать твою! - возмутился Шульдих. - “Поговорить об этом”? Я что, твой личный мозгоправ?!  
\- Ты мой верх.  
\- Уже нет.  
\- Не помню, чтобы я… - запальчиво начал Йоджи, но тут же осекся. - Не помню, чтобы кто-то из нас отменял договор. А значит, я всё еще твой нижний.  
\- Соображаешь, - похвалил Шульдих. - Говорил же, что у тебя потенциал. Только это по-прежнему ни хрена не проясняет. Ты приехал получить от меня по заднице?  
Йоджи слабо усмехнулся:  
\- Вообще-то нет. Но похоже, уже получаю - причем не так, как мне нравится.  
\- Тебе не обязательно должно нравиться всё, что я с тобой делаю, - отрезал Шульдих. - Ну?  
\- Да я сам без понятия! - Йоджи скомкал салфетку и, бросив на стол, провел пятерней по волосам. - Я, может, соскучился. С тобой было... весело. В смысле, приколь... - Он тряхнул головой и, быстро покосившись на Шульдиха, исправился: - ...хорошо. Что, если я хочу еще? Что, если я…  
\- “Я, я…” Ты хоть иногда думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя?  
Йоджи вскинулся, явно собираясь огрызнуться - но вдруг лицо его расслабилось, а на губах заиграла легкая улыбка. Шульдих недоуменно уставился на него, не сразу сообразив: принесли вино. Официант в желтой форменной куртке с блестящими пуговицами хлопотал над бутылкой, вскрывая пробку и разливая мальбек по бокалам.  
Ебаный театр... Да этот тип наверняка ни слова не понял. Ему-то какое дело?  
Помнится, Йоджи рассказывал, что и сам когда-то работал официантом. Интересно, доводилось ли ему видеть, как ссорится за столиком однополая парочка?  
Шульдих досадливо поморщился: придет же такое в голову. Вовсе они с Йоджи не…  
Просто беседуют, вот и всё.  
\- Здесь можно курить? - наконец спросил тот.  
Шульдих закатил глаза:  
\- Разумеется. Думаешь, я привез бы тебя туда, где нельзя?  
Йоджи закурил. На вдохе взгляд у него становился отрешенным, а щеки немного втягивались. Потом он выдыхал, зажав сигарету двумя пальцами - указательным и средним - и держа руку чуть на отлете. Сейчас это был прежний Йоджи - совсем прежний, со всеми чудными жестами и дурацкими привычками - нервный, скрытный, податливый... Ведомый.  
Шульдих не видел в этом ничего плохого или унизительного. “Пастырь без агнца есть слово пустое”.  
Старик Яхве всё устроил наилучшим образом. Инь и ян. Садисты и мазохисты. Геи и… кхм.  
“Вот тут ты облажался, старик, - подумал Шульдих. - Подвел нас - а ведь мы тоже твои дети”.  
Впрочем, без обид: он никогда не верил в небесного отца - дома высмеяли бы за одну только попытку подвергнуть сомнению примат человеческой воли и разума - и ему казалось более чем справедливым, что тот в ответ кладет болт на его проблемы.  
\- Ладно, забей. Не собираюсь я тебя третировать… так, как тебе не нравится. - Он приглашающе салютнул бокалом: - Чин-чин. Давай, попробуй - не бог весть что, но для китайской забегаловки вполне сносно.  
Йоджи попробовал. И согласился.  
Когда бутылка опустела, они заказали вторую.

 

***  
Отирая спиной дверь собственной квартиры, Шульдих без толку рылся в карманах. Черт, черт… где ключ?! Точно же снимал его с брелока, прежде чем поручить машину знакомому бармену.  
Домой вернулись на такси. В другое время Шульдих без колебаний сел бы за руль, но на ближайшую неделю эксцессы вроде разбирательств с дорожной полицией нафиг не нужны.  
В ближайшую неделю он будет осторожным, законопослушным и хорошо социализированным. Возможно, старик Яхве даже захочет оставить своего ангела подольше.  
\- Проверь свою отельную карточку. Как бы не пришлось ехать ночевать к тебе.  
Йоджи тоже зашарил по карманам:  
\- Что бы ты делал без меня?  
\- Много чего, - рассеянно буркнул Шульдих, наконец-то нащупав ключ, который, оказывается, проделал дыру в подкладке пыльника и завалился туда. Пыльник был куплен в начале лета - у Прада, и на ярлычке стояло гордое Made in Italy, но Шульдих верил в это не больше, чем в Санта Клауса.  
Чертовы китайцы. Чертова глобализация.  
Чертовы гонконгские бары и рестораны, по дюжине на квадратный фут.  
Толкнув дверь, он нырнул в проем, как в люк самолета - головокружение и легкое чувство дезориентации живо напомнили первый прыжок с парашютом.  
Единственная комната являлась одновременно прихожей, гостиной и спальней. В окне полыхало зарево ночной иллюминации. За еще одним, задернутым шторой проемом скрывались крошечная кухня и балкон с видом на вечно жужжащее шоссе. В принципе, Шульдих мог найти что-нибудь получше - но сейчас, пока он еще толком не определился с дальнейшей жизнью, разумней было поберечь деньги.  
Признаться, он втайне гордился собой всякий раз, когда удавалось “поступать разумно”.  
Йоджи привалился к стене и, небрежно наступая на пятки своих пижонских ботинок, разулся. Шульдих машинально последовал примеру.  
\- Нет, серьезно, - с пьяной настойчивостью повторил Йоджи. - Что, если бы у меня не хватило духу приехать?  
\- Тогда у меня не нашлось бы повода так надраться. - Шульдих склонил голову, удивленно рассматривая собственные носки. Его качнуло; он ухватился за первое, что подвернулось - красно-белое полотнище клетчатой рубашки - смяв ее в горсти.  
\- Уебок, - сказал Йоджи. Но он улыбался, и, хотя Шульдих даже сквозь хмель понял, что спорол чушь, его это не встревожило.  
Йоджи принимал любую чушь за годную валюту - видно, потому, что и сам не скупился на звонкую мелочь вперемешку с мусором и засохшими цветочными лепестками. Иногда казалось, с ним любой ответ - правильный. А иногда - что правильного ответа не существует.  
Дитя востока, чтоб его… Бесило так, что аж яйца поджимались.  
\- Порвешь же… За меня держись.  
Шульдих вскинул руки выше, обняв его за плечи. Постоял, слушая ладонями, как бьется пульс в распахнутом вороте, как под тугой оболочкой кожи чутко и вкрадчиво ходят мышцы.  
\- Если ты сам не знаешь, зачем приехал, откуда же мне… - Он досадливо оборвал себя. Можно подумать, собирался оправдываться.  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы… всё закончилось. Ясно? - с вызовом сказал Йоджи. - Не хочу так.  
\- Ясно. - Шульдих погладил его по плечам, запустив руки под рубашку. - Всё будет, как захочешь. А как не хочешь - не будет. - Он провел пальцами по ключицам; скользнув вверх по шее, помял затылок, спустился вдоль спины до края лопаток. Тряпка мешала, пуговицы трещали. Йоджи был как штучная поделка, как очень дорогая игрушка - ровный, гладкий, крепкий, нежный...  
\- Черт, - тихо и жарко сказал он. - Ну рвать-то не надо, а?  
Не расстегивая, стащил рубашку через голову, швырнул наугад в сторону кровати. Шульдих опять потянулся к нему - и замер. Не глядя нашарил на стене выключатель; оба поморщились от резко вспыхнувшего света.  
Татуировка была простой: три жирных запятых, похожих на капли воды или стилизованные крылья, вписанные в круг. Четкие иссиня-черные линии подчеркивали смуглый оттенок кожи и плавные изгибы бицепса, и всё вместе смотрелось… ох, как оно смотрелось.  
Шульдих сглотнул.  
\- Заебись, - емко обобщил он. - Я только не понял, это трискель или… как его… мицу томоэ?  
Йоджи оперся ладонью о чуть выставленное бедро, нагло рисуясь:  
\- До сих пор не различаешь, да? Не скажу.  
Шульдих глянул на него, холодно сузив глаза:  
\- “Не знаю, не хочу, не скажу”... Ведешь себя, как с-сучка.  
Он намеренно растянул последнее слово, поддавшись безотчетному желанию задеть, вывести из себя - но Йоджи и бровью не повел.  
\- Я не виноват. Меня никто не учил, как себя вести, когда за тобой ухлестывает парень.  
\- Мечтай, - фыркнул Шульдих. - В мыслях не имел за тобой ухлестывать.  
\- Жаль. А я было начал входить во вкус. - Йоджи взял его за лацканы пыльника и, притянув к себе, поцеловал - напористо, нетерпеливо и, наверно, от этого слегка неловко - с языком, с зубами, с никотиновой горечью и ядреным холодком мятной жвачки… Тот еще вкус: шарахнуло по мозгам хлеще выпивки, круче таблеток. - Доминант, мать твою, - отстранившись, пробормотал он. - Всё приходится делать самому.  
Шульдих пьяно хохотнул. Голова кружилась - будто карусель, сорвавшись с оси, на огромной скорости несла его куда-то.  
\- А ты думал, сабом быть - вечный праздник? То, что я тебе показывал до сих пор, было завлекательное демо. Желаете открыть полную версию игры?  
Йоджи быстро провел языком по раскрасневшимся, влажным от слюны губам.  
\- Да, - с готовностью подтвердил он.  
\- Условия те же? Ограничения в силе?  
Возникшую паузу можно было назвать драматичной - не окажись она такой ошеломляюще короткой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Развей свою мысль, - нахмурившись, потребовал Шульдих. - А то я уже совсем не понимаю, что мне можно, а чего нельзя.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Ты же у нас верх. Кто я такой, чтобы тебе указывать?  
Ах ты, сволочь…  
Аллилуйя, еб твою.  
Шульдих зажмурился на минутку и, глубоко вдохнув носом, медленно улыбнулся.  
\- Придурок. Ну и развезло же тебя... Спать будешь со мной - больше-то всё равно негде.  
Йоджи осоловело поморгал. Потом отвел глаза и, кивнув, отлепился от стены. Настал его черед спешно искать опоры.  
\- Ко мне, детка. - Шульдих обхватил его за талию и подставил плечо. Йоджи послушно прильнул к нему, свободной рукой показав средний палец. - Вообще-то это наш национальный жест. И я не давал тебе права на его использование.  
К счастью, до кровати было всего несколько шагов. Йоджи раскинулся на спине, заняв большую часть матраса.  
\- Поможешь мне снять штаны? - спросил он, глядя из-под ресниц.  
\- Легко. - Шульдих примостился рядом и взялся за пояс его джинсов. - Компания “Шульдих инкорпорэйтед”: оставим вас без штанов - быстро, красиво, профессионально.  
Тут он слукавил - было совсем не легко, особенно когда из расстегнутой ширинки показался мощный стояк. Голый живот манил коснуться, провести ладонью с нажимом, чувствуя, как пружинят твердые мышцы. Проследить языком линию от пупка до резинки трусов, а потом…  
Ничего легкого.  
Но и ничего нового.  
Шульдих укрыл Йоджи простыней и, не без доли злорадства пожелав ему спокойной ночи, отправился в ванную.  
Возможно, он только что прохлопал единственный шанс заполучить великолепную задницу Кудо - но ничего не поделаешь, есть вещи поважнее этой вожделенной задницы.  
К примеру, честность и самоуважение.

 

***  
Посреди ночи Шульдих проснулся от жажды. Поворочался, не в силах решить, чего ему больше хочется - пить или спать. Пару раз сон опять сморил его - но жажда зудела на грани сознания, будто комар.  
Он сполз с постели и ощупью пробрался на кухню. В холодильнике стояло несколько бутылок лимонной шипучки. Открутив пробку, напился залпом, прямо из горлышка. Рот обожгло, в затылке заломило от холода. В голове немного прояснилось.  
За занавеской послышались шорох матраса и тихая возня.  
“Йоджи в моей постели”, - подумал Шульдих, и от этой мысли его вдруг пробрало так сладко и горячо, что по всему телу прыснули мурашки.  
Он открыл вторую бутылку и, перелив воду в стакан, вернулся в спальню.  
Йоджи полусидел на кровати, уютно закутавшись в простыню.  
\- Ты как? Если что, у меня есть аспирин.  
\- Не надо… - Голос звучал надтреснуто. Йоджи принял стакан и, опустошив в несколько жадных глотков, отставил на тумбочку. - Спасибо.  
Шульдих хотел отобрать у него простыню. Укрываться не было нужды - в комнате стояла жара, даром что кондиционер никогда не выключался.  
Он пихнул Йоджи в бок, чтобы подвинулся. В ответ тот попробовал пнуть коленом, но вышло бестолково из-за спеленутых ног. Он выпутался из простыни и скинул ее на пол. Шульдих прицокнул языком:  
\- Опрометчиво. Я же буду пялиться на тебя.  
\- Кто бы сомневался. - Йоджи вытянулся на постели, скрестив руки под головой. Глаза притаились в тени; буйные лучи уличных фонарей, мазнув по щеке, высветили половину лица.  
Шульдих поерзал, пытаясь лечь поудобней. Кровать была достаточно просторной - для одного. Конечно, он позаботился о комфорте: ортопедический матрас, льняное белье, презервативы и смазка в тумбочке - всё, что нужно для приятного долгого траха - а потом: “Прости, но вдвоем тут тесновато. Я вызову тебе такси?”  
Одиночество - ценный ресурс: его никогда не бывает достаточно. В силу жизненных обстоятельств Шульдих редко оставался по-настоящему один - разве что в те первые несколько минут после рождения, когда его отмыли, завернули в пеленки и, показав матери, отложили в сторону, чтобы не мешал ей производить на свет Гейзера.  
Следующие двенадцать лет они были неразлучны - изводили друг друга до слез, воплей и кровавых соплей, будто застряли на какой-то промежуточной стадии развития, где уже нельзя стать одним целым, но еще невозможно осознать себя отдельно. Когда это прекратилось - резко, как если бы их разделили хирургическим путем - он еще некоторое время испытывал фантомные боли.  
Тогда началась другая война. Комната в родительском доме чем дальше, тем больше напоминала осажденную крепость, за пределами которой царили чужие - пусть и вполне либеральные - законы. Иногда его пытались призвать к переговорам, в разных формах - от ненавязчивого приглашения до ультиматума. Он саботировал любые попытки - просто потому, что инициатива исходила не от него - и нетерпеливо ждал окончания срока своей зависимости.  
Из дома он переехал в армейскую казарму, оттуда - в офицерское общежитие… Коттедж в Токио стал первым жильем, где всё - от времени завтрака до цвета туалетной бумаги - было продиктовано только его личной прихотью. Шульдих не любил гостей - особенно тех, что норовили заночевать.  
Тем не менее, тогда, в Токио, он сам предложил Йоджи остаться. Этого требовали обстоятельства: Шульдих скептически относился к ритуалам БДСМ и не стеснялся интерпретировать их по собственному усмотрению, но даже у него не хватило бы совести выгнать нижнего после сессии.  
Но то, как он чувствовал себя рядом с Йоджи, до сих пор казалось в новинку. С ним было… не то же, что одному - но и не как со всеми остальными. Неспокойно. Хорошо. Его близость волновала и бередила - как утренний стояк, или первый день отпуска, или новая классная песня в плеере… или как если заплыть подальше в море, лечь на спину и, качаясь на волнах, бездумно разглядывать облака.  
Что-то типа того.  
\- Еще злишься?  
\- Кудо, твой разум блуждает странными путями, - недовольно сообщил Шульдих. - Неудивительно, что ты сам себя не понимаешь. С чего ты взял, что я на тебя злюсь?  
Йоджи не ответил. С минуту Шульдих перебирал в памяти всё, что сказал и сделал за прошедший день - а потом его озарило, и стало ужасно смешно.  
Вернее, нелепо и досадно - так, что и впрямь оставалось только поржать.  
Как же глупо было не принимать в расчет, что они говорят на разных языках - даже если формально пользуются одним. Глупо… видно, и сам он ждал от Йоджи всё того же: понимания без объяснений, доверия без доказательств.  
\- Ты, чертов кретин… Что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать - похитить тебя, связать и изнасиловать? Чтобы ты понял, как сильно мне нравишься. “Ах, Шульдих-сан, что вы делаете… Прекратите немедленно! Мое тело чувствует себя странно…” - голосом хентайной школьницы пропищал он. - Кудо, ты же нонконформист - откуда эти дурацкие шаблоны?!  
Йоджи ухватил подушку и шмякнул его по голове - не больно, но выразительно.  
\- Ни фига не так, - с мрачным весельем возразил он. - “Я люблю тебя, но буду молчать, как мороженый лосось, а потом съебусь на другой конец света” - вот это было очень нешаблонно. И, ну… нонконформично.  
\- Нет такого слова.  
\- Ты мне будешь рассказывать, каких слов нет в моем языке?!  
Шульдих примирительно вскинул ладони. Окей, даже вера в себя не должна доходить до фанатизма.  
\- Ладно, уел: походу, мы друг друга стоим. Только я-то умею признавать свои ошибки. И приносить извинения.  
\- Ртом? - язвительно уточнил Йоджи.  
\- Слушай, отличная идея. - Шульдих перевернулся на живот, сполз пониже, опираясь локтями о матрас по обеим сторонам от его бедер. Перед лицом замаячили белоснежные облегающие боксеры. Никогда еще белый не выглядел настолько вызывающе: дерзко и беззащитно в одно и то же время. - Ты даже не представляешь, как хорошо я это делаю.  
Йоджи хмыкнул, очевидно, пытаясь изобразить скепсис - но получилось иначе: тревожно, чуть жалобно и как-то очень откровенно. Шульдих дернулся - прошибло с ног до головы лихорадочной острой дрожью.  
\- Заткнись. Ни звука, пока я не разрешу.  
Он набрал воздуха и, округлив губы, жарко выдохнул в то место, где тонкая ткань натянулась, явственно обозначая восхитительные анатомические подробности. Йоджи придушенно охнул и поддал бедрами.  
\- Когда-нибудь интересовался, каково это - когда тебе отсасывает парень? - спросил Шульдих. - Не отвечай.  
“А интересно ли тебе, каково это - когда ты сам отсасываешь парню?” - мысленно добавил он, но промолчал. Еще решит, будто от него хотят таких развлечений прямо сейчас - что, во-первых, может его напугать, а во-вторых, вовсе не соответствует действительности.  
Всё, чего Шульдих хотел прямо сейчас - почувствовать его большой, крепкий, охуительный хуй у себя во рту.  
Но он не забыл, как Йоджи сказал “Без ограничений”.  
\- Уже играем, да? - шепотом уточнил тот. - Иначе я не вижу причин, почему ты надо мной издеваешься.  
Шульдих рассмеялся:  
\- Ты все-таки прелесть.  
Он опять сказал неправду - точнее, не полную правду. Конечно, Йоджи был прелестью. А еще - упрямым, самовлюбленным, лживым засранцем. Но он не пытался казаться умнее или значительней, или прогибать других под себя - плыл по течению, с доверчивым любопытством принимая всё, что случается.  
И может, именно поэтому с ним так хотелось… случиться.


	11. Кляп

Шульдих нажал кнопку, и кофеварка заурчала. Он приоткрыл балкон, впустив синеватый от смога воздух и ровный гул проезжающих внизу машин - привычный концерт, с которого начиналось каждое утро.  
Всё поменялось стремительно и грандиозно, будто во сне: Токио - Лос-Анджелес - Гонконг - и вот он здесь, и это его новый дом, не очень-то презентабельный, но обладающий всеми признаками настоящего дома: удобная кровать, вместительный холодильник, дверь с надежным замком... кофеварка.  
Шульдих ценил комфорт, тяготел к роскоши и никогда не упускал случая побаловать себя - но в отдельные моменты на него снисходило понимание, как мало нужно человеку для счастья. Пакет “Минимальный”: хлеб наш насущный, крыша над головой и регулярный секс.  
Хотя лично он выбрал бы пакет “Оптимальный”: всё то же самое плюс Йоджи.  
Черт, вот же заклинило…  
Занавеска, отделявшая кухонный закуток от закутка спальни, отдернулась. Йоджи помедлил, разглядывая обстановку, в то время как Шульдих разглядывал его - растрепанные, влажные после умывания волосы, голый торс, небрежно, не до конца застегнутые джинсы. Узкое длинное тело, в котором всегда была какая-то неправильность, какая-то раздражающая, невыносимо соблазнительная развинченность поз и движений…  
“Это всё мне, - восторженно подумал он. И, тут же осадив себя, добавил: - На неделю”.  
\- Доброе утро. - Йоджи двинулся в его сторону, но не подошел: остановился поодаль, прислонившись к стене и зацепившись большими пальцами за карманы джинсов.  
\- Угу, - рассеянно отозвался Шульдих. - Кофе будешь?  
\- Конечно.  
Вежливость предписывала спросить, как спалось, и получить в ответ “Хорошо” (что не имело ровно никакого смысла) или “Плохо” (что на взгляд Шульдиха больше походило на правду, но тогда следовало поинтересоваться, почему - а он понятия не имел, готов ли Йоджи озвучить произошедшее, и к тому же выглядело бы так, будто сам он напрашивается на комплимент).  
Он убрал всё лишнее со стола и достал пару чистых кружек.  
\- Чем займемся? Хочешь, покажу тебе местные достопримечательности?  
\- Тебе разве не нужно на работу?  
\- Я только что позвонил и уволился. Неделя так неделя - но мы проведем ее интересно. К тому же я всё равно решил податься в каскадеры, помнишь?  
Йоджи хмыкнул:  
\- Так и знал, что упускаю случай подержать в руках настоящий ствол.  
“Подержи мой”, - мысленно отбрил Шульдих.  
Еще вчера он не усомнился бы озвучить любую низкопробную шутку. Йоджи посмеялся бы - или ответил какой-нибудь колкостью. Возможно, они бы даже поцапались, а потом помирились, и между ними всё стало бы по-прежнему. Как раньше, до отъезда. До Танабе. До вчерашнего дня.  
Кто мог подумать, что близость так разобщает.  
Губы Йоджи дрогнули, обозначив улыбку - как едва уловимый сдвиг на картинках “Найди десять отличий”.  
Говорят, те, кому удалось достичь настоящей близости, обретают способность понимать друг друга без слов. Бред, конечно - хотя и жаль: будь это правдой, человеку не пришлось бы тратить кучу энергии, выбирая, какие из слов можно озвучить, а какие лучше оставить при себе.  
И все-таки странно ощущать себя настолько не в своей тарелке с парнем, с которым переспал уже дважды. Ночью, пока они увлеченно кувыркались в постели - пока Йоджи засаживал ему уверенно и от души, будто в жизни не смущался вопросами ориентации - всё казалось просто, и однозначно, и так хорошо…  
Слишком хорошо, чтобы расслабляться.  
Вот же хрень, а... Йоджи приехал - сам, нашел его, отменил все свои дурацкие условия - а он, Шульдих, не может не то что радоваться… даже дышать толком не может.  
Йоджи выудил из кармана мятую пачку; прихватив сигарету уголком рта, пустился в поиски зажигалки. Когда он двигал рукой, сжимая и разжимая мышцы, татуировка словно бы подмигивала тремя белыми точками, обведенными черной тушью.  
Смотрелось круто. Шульдих тайком позавидовал: на его светлой, присыпанной веснушками коже, которую солнце только позорило, а не закаляло, большинство татуировок смотрелось бы, как индейская боевая раскраска на бледнолицем.  
Наверняка и для Йоджи поступок был на грани отваги и придури. Знать бы, какую именно часть своей сложной натуры он пытался выразить этим рисунком.  
Не то чтобы ему обязательно требовалось… делить себя на части.  
\- Как тебе с ней?  
\- Нормально. - Йоджи пожал плечами. - Иногда приходится прикрывать или заклеивать, но в целом… я ожидал, что будет хуже.  
\- Ждал худшего, но всё равно сделал.  
Йоджи ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я не виноват. Говорят, это врожденное.  
Шульдих скривился и раздраженно тряхнул головой. Прикрывать, заклеивать, прятать - или ловить на себе осуждающие взгляды и не сметь показываться в общественных заведениях, предполагающих раздевание. Среди его японских знакомых (во всяком случае, тех, кого ему довелось видеть голыми) не было ни одного, кто решил бы, что красота стоит таких жертв. Лав-отели, боди суши, порножурналы с кричащими обложками на каждом углу - сколько угодно; невинный рисунок на теле - боже упаси.  
Оскорбляла сама мысль, что кто-то заслуживает порицания за внешность - и одновременно злило, что Кудо хватило ума подставиться тем, кто заведомо не поймет смысла и не оценит значения жеста.  
Глупо. Но смело.  
Шульдих не одобрял попыток превзойти его в том или ином.  
\- Надеюсь, было больно, - едко сказал он.  
\- Ага. - Улыбка Йоджи приобрела мечтательный оттенок. - Мне понравилось. Я думал... о тебе.  
Шульдих подозрительно смерил его глазами. Опять мелькнуло это тревожное возбуждающее чувство: будто Йоджи - другой, не тот, к которому он привык…  
Если к нему вообще можно было привыкнуть.  
Йоджи быстро покосился на него. Щелкнул зажигалкой - огонек не вспыхнул, он потряс ее, зажав в ладони, будто монету: орел или решка?  
Ну всё, хватит.  
\- Раздевайся, - нарочито отрывисто скомандовал Шульдих.  
Пора поставить Кудо на место. Дать ему то, на что он так откровенно нарывается.  
Руки Йоджи метнулись к застежке джинсов. Шульдих отобрал у него зажигалку и так и не прикуренную сигарету, бездумно сунул в карман домашних штанов.  
Стул и гостевой табурет - к стене: действо будет происходить вокруг стола, места должно хватать и для прохода, и для замаха.  
\- Нагнись и обопрись локтями. - Тут он был в своем праве, поэтому без колебаний дал свободу рукам, подталкивая и помогая Йоджи занять именно то положение, в котором хотел его видеть - ноги на ширине плеч, спина чуть прогнута в пояснице, отчего линия позвоночника обозначилась четче, а ягодицы с выглядывающей из-под них мошонкой казались по-особенному, маняще беззащитными. - У тебя по-прежнему самая красивая задница из всех, что я видел.  
Йоджи сдавленно хохотнул:  
\- Только задница?  
\- Всё так же падок на комплименты? Похвалу надо заслужить. - Шульдих тяжело облокотился ему на плечи. Запустив пальцы в волосы, с силой потянул на себя. - М? Как ты считаешь?  
\- Так точно, сэр! - отчеканил Йоджи.  
Шульдих усмехнулся: очевидно, с оружием в руках он произвел впечатление. Пунктик на военных, а?  
Пожалуй, для Йоджи он надел бы фуражку и сапоги, даром что считал костюмирование блажью, годной только для детских утренников.  
Как нарочно, на ум не шло ни единого годного сценария (кроме сеанса грубой беспощадной ебли на столе - но эту идею он отмел как преждевременную). Японская коллекция девайсов осталась в Токио (надо надеяться, Брэд хотя бы пустил их с молотка, а не отнес в контейнер для сжигаемого мусора. Среди них были по-настоящему дорогие штуки - не только в смысле стоимости, но и в смысле ценности связанных с ними воспоминаний). Придется обойтись тем, что есть.  
А что есть?  
Шульдих оглядел кухню, и ему впервые подумалось, что доминанту не следует быть настолько безалаберным в быту. Потому что в жизни, оказывается, бывает и так: когда сабмиссив хочет принадлежать тебе сию минуту, а у тебя под рукой нет даже обычной деревянной лопатки, не говоря уже о чем-то более… эффективном.  
Оставив Йоджи стоять в неизвестности, он подошел к холодильнику и открыл дверцу. Вода, пиво… полбанки кокосовых сливок… ломтик сыра, дюжина яиц, стручок чили и привядший кочан пекинской капусты. Мда, не густо. Кудо определенно следовало предупредить о своем появлении.  
Теперь пусть пеняет на себя.  
\- У тебя же нет аллергии на капсаицин?  
\- Люблю поострее, если ты об этом. - В голосе Йоджи звучало веселье. Сукин сын.  
\- Отлично. Будет тебе... поострее.  
Чили был размером с мячик для гольфа и походил на китайский фонарик: округлый, ярко-оранжевый, с желтым горячим сполохом в середине. Не самый жгучий из этой адской компании - но поди угадай...  
\- Возьми в рот. И ради своего же блага, обращайся с ним нежно.  
\- Так же, как ты со мной? - нахально уточнил Йоджи.  
Шульдих размашисто хлестнул его по лицу:  
\- Кто разрешил тебе дерзить?  
Вот это было уже серьезно. Йоджи дернулся, на секунду прикрыв глаза; обожженная щека вспыхнула розовым.  
\- Прости. - Он осторожно взял стручок в зубы.  
Шульдих почувствовал, как внутри дрогнуло и поплыло. Момент передачи полномочий был четким и безболезненным: Джекил и Хайд давно разделили сферы влияния и не пытались бороться друг с другом.  
Тем лучше, потому что Йоджи явно питал слабость к обоим.  
Итак, к делу. Шульдих потер руки, согревая их; размял пальцы, словно пианист перед началом концерта. Ладони не то чтобы зудели, но в них ощущалось какое-то приятное нетерпение, легкое движение энергии, которое он без ложной скромности назвал бы - вдохновением.  
Чтобы любить Йоджи, ему не нужны никакие девайсы, кроме тех, что он получил при рождении.  
Зайдя с тыла, он поочередно стиснул тугие крепкие ягодицы; сжимая в горсти, широко развел их в стороны; погладил подушечкой большого пальца открывшуюся ложбинку, на всякий случай готовый к сопротивлению - но Йоджи замер, будто затаился, не выказывая ни одобрения, ни протеста.  
Стояло у него будь здоров.  
Поначалу он мог тешить себя иллюзией, что игра не подразумевает секса - но нельзя же вечно потакать ему в заблуждении. На деле всё это был сплошной секс: то, как Шульдих смотрел на него, как трогал его, как хотел его - с первой минуты и до последней надежды. Как Йоджи позволял ему хотеть. Сам их согласованный отказ от секса был так томительно сексуален, задавал такой исполненный подтекста тон взаимодействию, что не было нужды как-то особенно изощряться. Теперь удовольствие от соблюдения границ обещало смениться не меньшим удовольствием от их нарушения.  
Но так мало времени...  
Шульдих скользнул ладонью ему между ног; обхватив мошонку, слегка оттянул, сдавливая в кулаке.  
\- Совсем распустился. Придется напомнить тебе, как я обхожусь с непослушными мальчишками.  
Он отнял руку; расслабив кисть, ударил наотмашь, потом еще раз, и еще - неторопливо, с расстановкой, с томительными паузами.  
М-м-м, да, вот так...  
Судя по тихим невнятным стонам, которыми Кудо отвечал на каждый шлепок, его задница тоже соскучилась по контакту. Шульдих округлил ладонь - от этого звук получался сочнее: резкий, сухой и в то же время звонкий, будто треск рвущейся бумаги.  
Он знал парней, которым нравилось рыдать под поркой, ругаться или умолять о пощаде. Некоторые устраивали настоящее представление, так что приходилось скручивать их насильно; возможно, они считали недопустимым сдаваться без боя - или, наоборот, хотели насладиться всеми нюансами унижения. Шульдих не возражал - всё в порядке, пока не прозвучало стоп-слово - его и самого заводили их слезы и проклятия, их бесплодные попытки хоть как-то повлиять на него, заставить отступить хоть на шаг от собственных желаний…  
Но покорная и упрямая сдержанность Йоджи заводила до дрожи, до злости, до сладостной ломоты в яйцах. Вся его манера держаться одновременно говорила “Возьми” и “Ни за что”, и Шульдих знал, что может взломать его силой - но также знал, что не будет чувствовать себя победителем.  
Чтобы пронять его, приходилось действовать тоньше, напрягая волю и фантазию. Несколько легких, почти игривых шлепков вразнобой, без ритма; помассировать, разгоняя жар от бедер до поясницы, приласкать горящую кожу, дать расслабиться - и резко всадить серию ударов прямой ладонью, с безжалостной размеренностью автомата, а следом опять успокаивать, легко поглаживая кончиками пальцев…  
И Йоджи отзывался: влажно постанывал, поджимался, вскрикивая из-под кляпа; выгибался, подставляясь для новых ударов, упруго льнул к рукам, как мяч, который предстояло провести от края площадки до финального броска. Кажется, они оба немного увлеклись - отбитая ладонь начала болезненно пульсировать, да и заднице явно пришлось не легче. Шульдих обошел его и, взяв за подбородок, заглянул в лицо:  
\- Как дела?  
Кудо уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом. Лицо горело, ресницы потемнели и слиплись. Из уголков губ стекала слюна.  
\- Вижу, что супер. Давай сюда, - сказал Шульдих, подставив руку.  
Йоджи выплюнул истерзанный зубами стручок и быстро задышал приоткрытым ртом. Шульдих обтер чили салфеткой и отложил в сторону. Достал из холодильника пиво; сковырнув пробку, опустил в горлышко соломинку.  
\- Три глотка.  
Йоджи шмыгнул носом, глотнул громко, жадно: раз, два… Третий ему удалось продлить; кадык тяжело прокатился вверх-вниз. Шульдих отодвинул бутылку - не настолько далеко, чтобы это мешало любоваться потеками конденсата на стекле.  
Пиво - так себе нейтрализатор: слишком много воды, слишком мало алкоголя. Лучше чем ничего… но хуже, чем сливки.  
Банка тоже была холодной, приятно увесистой - на минутку и самому захотелось прижать ее к щеке. Впрочем, не время прохлаждаться.  
Шульдих открутил крышку и, черпнув пальцем из банки, размазал Йоджи по губам, с нажимом обводя сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю. Сливки таяли, белесой влагой впитываясь в кожу. Он зачерпнул еще.  
\- Оближи.  
Йоджи застыл, плотно сомкнув ресницы. С пальцем во рту вид у него был забавный. И потрясающе непристойный - будто стоп-кадр из какого-нибудь порнофильма. Изгиб языка мягко уперся в верхнюю фалангу.  
\- Я велел тебе облизать, - напомнил Шульдих, не меняя тона.  
Йоджи выждал секунду, по-прежнему не открывая глаз; наконец язык его шевельнулся и медленно, словно бы нехотя начал выписывать круги под подушечкой пальца. Шульдих поежился - вдоль позвоночника побежали знобкие мурашки. Кудо определенно подавал надежды… ох, какие сладкие надежды.  
Он потянул руку - палец почти выскользнул, только самым кончиком касался блестящих от слюны и масла губ - а затем плавно, но уверенно втолкнул обратно, добавив к нему второй. Йоджи податливо раскрылся навстречу, всосал, лизнул, щекотно цепляя зубами. Дыхание его снова участилось, схлынувшая было краска густо залила скулы.  
Интересно, можно ли кончить от того, что тебе лижут пальцы? Чертов Кудо, того и гляди доведет до конфуза...  
\- Смотри на меня.  
Йоджи вскинул глаза, обсасывая теперь уже три пальца так, будто на них был живительный нектар (что в определенном смысле соответствовало действительности) и, не выпуская их изо рта, улыбнулся.  
Шульдих испытал не объяснимое логикой желание врезать ему повторно. И столь же необъяснимую уверенность, что сейчас они бы поняли друг друга - на сто процентов.  
Но это не укладывалось в сценарий.  
Он пошевелил пальцами, растягивая губы; надавив на челюсть, задвинул глубже, до упора. Йоджи задушенно булькнул горлом.  
\- Хорошо. - Шульдих одобрительно потрепал его по волосам и, отстранившись, вернулся на прежнее место.  
Отшлепанная задница сияла ровным красивым румянцем - так и подмывало отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку о павианах, сигнализирующих краснотой зада о готовности к спариванию.  
Поосторожней со словами, в очередной раз напомнил он себе. Неудачные шутки во время сессии - верный путь к утрате взаимности. Даже у самых завзятых мазохистов есть места, которые лучше не задевать; те, кто легко сносит оскорбление действием, иногда повышенно восприимчивы к словам.  
Бывали у него и любители вербальных экзекуций. Встречаясь с такими, он испытывал, с одной стороны, редкое облегчение наконец-то дать волю языку, а с другой - трепет обывателя, расчехляющего огнестрел с непредсказуемым радиусом поражения.  
Он надавил предплечьем на лопатки Йоджи, плотнее прижимая его к столу; свободной рукой взял изрядно пострадавший чили и, развернув стручок, провел жгучей мякотью по не менее пострадавшим ягодицам. Мышцы под его прикосновениями судорожно напряглись, сокращаясь, будто ошпаренные кипятком; спина пружинисто рванулась наверх.  
Сильный, засранец...  
\- Прекрати немедленно. Ты знаешь, это не то поведение, которого я жду.  
Йоджи бессвязно выругался сквозь зубы, но затих.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Прости, мне следовало предупредить, - справедливости ради признал Шульдих. - Но теперь стой смирно, договорились?  
Скованное движение головы, по всей вероятности, было кивком.  
\- Не слышу.  
Йоджи пришлось немного отдышаться, но ответное "Да, сэр" прозвучало четко. Шульдих ослабил давление, оставив руку свободно лежать у него на спине, и методично довершил начатое. Кончики пальцев пекло, он обтер их о пах и внутреннюю сторону бедер - кожа здесь была теплой, восхитительно гладкой. Слегка опавший член уже не подтягивался к животу, а торчал наклонно, чутко подрагивая, как стрелка, отмечающая идеальный баланс боли и удовольствия.  
Шульдих выбросил остатки чили и тщательно помыл руки. Самое время для перерыва.  
Выплеснув застоявшуюся бурду из кофеварки, он заварил свежую порцию, после чего удобно устроился на стуле, закинув ноги на табурет, и вдумчиво отхлебнул из кружки. Кофе был вкусным. Из открытой балконной двери веяло свежестью. Йоджи стоял перед ним голый, неподвижный и возбужденный.  
Жизнь прекрасна и удивительна - без всякого преувеличения.  
Неподвижность означала послушание, нагота - секс (и послушание); застывший наизготовку член Йоджи свидетельствовал о взаимности, олицетворял секс и символизировал послушание - как признание его, Шульдиха, полной и безоговорочной власти.  
Сама по себе власть ничего не значит - это он усвоил еще в армии, пройдя путь от рядового до сержанта. Довелось подчиняться и подчинять, наказывать и сносить наказания. Одно из условий функционирования системы, ничего личного. Когда он, в свою очередь, поднимал едва уснувших новобранцев по тревоге и до пелены перед глазами гонял по плацу - в этом не было ничего личного. Он был для них гнетом, от которого никуда не деться, они для него - сырьем, которое предстояло отбить и закалить до нужной степени жесткости.  
Он не хранил обид и не испытывал вины - но быстро заскучал: хотелось остроты и интимности во взаимодействии человека с человеком. Хотелось иметь право думать о красивых телах под камуфляжем; слышать “Пожалуйста, да” вместо “Есть, сэр!”  
А может, ему хотелось, чтобы его любили.  
Кто-то сказал бы, что унижать и причинять боль - странный способ добиваться любви, - а кто-то...  
Йоджи бы понял.  
Наверно.  
Йоджи по-прежнему не двигался с места, но это явно стоило усилий: боль вынуждала его украдкой раскачиваться на цыпочках, чуть заметно поводя округлым, филигранно вылепленным задом. На три вещи можно глядеть вечно...  
Шульдих механически поднес кружку ко рту - и обнаружил, что она пуста.  
Ладно, всё. Пора тушить и заливать.  
К счастью, сливок хватало мазнуть щедро, на обе ладони. В воздухе приторно запахло кокосом.  
\- Умница, просто умница… Расслабься, сейчас полегчает.  
Йоджи зашипел, сбитый с толку двойным ощущением: прикосновения делали больнее, но жирные сливки успокаивали жжение. Второе пересилило: он длинно выдохнул, прогнулся и, переступив голенастыми ногами, развел их шире, как-то разом открываясь - согласный на всё, готовый ко всему… но теперь ему уже ничего не грозило. Ни один волос не упал бы с его головы.  
Гадости закончились - осталось только сладкое.  
Как следует облапав ягодицы, Шульдих нырнул ладонью между раздвинутых бедер, поглаживая мягкое и нежное, сжимая твердое, лаская всё, что просило ласки. Йоджи горел, подавался - трогать его было мучительно и приятно до одури, и так же мучительно-хорошо было не пойти на поводу у собственной похоти, удержаться на самом краю, еще раз - последний, последний раз! - отказав себе в праве... загнать мяч в кольцо.  
\- Вот так, детка, вот так... Нравится?  
\- Да… - Йоджи уронил голову, спрятал лицо в запястьях, толкаясь в его сомкнутые пальцы. - Да. Быстрее...  
Шульдих смутно припомнил, что тоже просил быстрее - недавно, сегодня ночью - и внезапный припадок эмпатии тряхнул разрядом почти нестерпимого удовольствия. Он обнял Йоджи одной рукой, притиснул к себе, проехался по заду вверх-вниз ноющим от возбуждения пахом - не стонать, не стонать! - закусил до кровоподтека кожу над лопаткой. Член в кулаке туго дрогнул, как переполненный водой пожарный шланг, а через минуту утомленно затих и обмяк - и сам Йоджи тоже обмяк, отяжелел, навалившись грудью на стол.  
\- Стоять! - рявкнул Шульдих, вздернув его обратно. - Стой, мать твою...  
Рывком смахнув штаны, обхватил до звона напряженный ствол, шлепнул пару раз по скользким от сливок ягодицам, вырвав у Йоджи короткий всхлип - и наконец, упершись головкой между ними, упоенно спустил, как спускают курок пистолета, точно зная, что на этом жизнь исчерпала свои возможности.

Лежа сверху, он разморенно слушал перекличку двух замедляющих ритм пульсов. В паху чесалось от спермы, намокшие от пота волосы липли к щекам и лезли в рот.  
Живот сводило от голода.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Не представляешь... - сонно протянул Йоджи.  
\- Да ладно, - сказал Шульдих. Всё он представлял: гормоны, ферменты... Можно подумать, садисты чем-то отличаются от мазов по химическому составу.  
\- Не считая того, что я весь пропитался кокосом… - Йоджи шевельнулся, опасливо прислушиваясь к себе. - Мокрое у меня на заднице - это…  
\- Ага. - Шульдих довольно хохотнул, поднимаясь и с легким сожалением выпуская его из объятий. - Привыкай.  
Йоджи охнул и, отлепившись от стола, рванул в ванную - на диво шустро для человека, который только что пережил своего рода катарсис.  
Шульдих удержал себя от порыва идти следом.  
Эмоциональный маятник качнулся в другую сторону, и теперь мучителя влекло позаботиться о жертве: бережно искупать под душем, завернуть в полотенце, смазать охлаждающим гелем пострадавшие места, вполголоса приговаривая что-нибудь утешающее… В каком-то смысле это был второй раунд всё той же игры: маньяк засыпает, просыпается доктор.  
Беда, что в роли утешителя он никогда не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, а цена возможной ошибки даже не поддавалась определению.  
Иногда Кудо бесил его самим фактом своей исключительной важности.  
Шульдих ограничился тем, что разбил яйца для омлета и в третий раз зарядил кофеварку. Когда Йоджи вернулся, на столе его ждала большая кружка крепкого, очень сладкого кофе, обильно сдобренного кокосовыми сливками.  
Он осторожно устроился на табурете и, потянув носом, сморщился:  
\- Издеваешься. Разве мы не закончили?  
\- Заткнись и пей. Тебе сейчас нужны глюкоза и серотонин, а у меня тут не супермаркет, чтобы ты мог перебирать. Возражения?  
\- Никаких, сэр!  
Шульдих одобрительно усмехнулся:  
\- Вот за что я тебя люблю.  
Йоджи фыркнул в кружку, метнув на него взгляд, полный смеха и солнца:  
\- Это признание?  
\- Хорош кокетничать, шлюшка. Мою любовь зарабатывают жопой, а не глазками.  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Забудь, ладно? - сказал Шульдих. - Я ничего не говорил, ты ничего не слышал.  
\- Нет, почему? - Йоджи отставил кружку и задумчиво опустил подбородок на руки. - Так мы еще не пробовали.  
Шульдих проверил омлет на готовность, быстро свернул пополам с помощью вилки и ножа - вышло слегка неряшливо, но сносно - и, разделив надвое, переложил в тарелки.  
\- Тебе бы хотелось? - вскользь спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, - уклончиво отозвался Йоджи. - А что, ты и вправду собираешься делать всё, что я захочу?  
Неожиданно Шульдих вспомнил, что именно это он и пообещал вчера. Черт. Кое-кому не помешало бы обрезание языка.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он, безотчетно копируя интонацию. - Вообще-то я был пьян. А что?  
Йоджи пожал плечами и молча принялся за омлет. Шульдих мысленно выругал себя - одновременно за болтливость и нерешительность. Раз уж обещал - нечего юлить. Йоджи ведь не потребует от него невозможного? Наверняка нет.  
Они же друзья.  
\- Если честно, - сказал Йоджи, - я ждал, что ты меня…  
Шульдих едва не рассмеялся от облегчения. Так вот оно в чем дело! А он было подумал…  
Ну, раз уж речь зашла о любви.  
И все-таки приятно - странное, смешанное с досадой удовольствие - ошибаться, болтать глупости, пытаться понять, делать мелкие, но важные открытия… Будет чертовски не хватать этого, когда Йоджи уедет.  
Нет, об этом пока лучше не вспоминать.  
\- ...Трахну? - договорил он, тоже придвигая к себе тарелку.  
“О да, прелесть. Не просто трахну, а выебу. Выдеру и отдеру. Поставлю раком и засажу…”  
Внутри плескалось ленивое, сытое, немного щекотное тепло.  
“...глубоко, по самые яйца; буду иметь сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее - долго, жестко, не давая кончить...”  
Когда он очнулся, Йоджи смотрел на него, заинтересованно приподняв бровь:  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Разочарован?  
\- Нет, но…  
“Пфф... в этом ты весь. Вечно какое-нибудь ”но” в рукаве.”  
Самолюбие Йоджи оказалось на диво многогранной штукой. Тщеславие и притязательность так причудливо сочетались в нем с неуверенностью в себе и страхом быть отвергнутым, что это просто завораживало.  
\- Я пока не решил, как именно это сделаю. - Фраза была задумана игриво-многозначительной, но получилась неприкрыто скабрезной. - Люблю разворачивать подарки медленно - так что готовься, тебя ждет много интересного. Вибраторы, расширители, анальные пробки. Смазки с эффектами. Римминг, фингеринг… - От мысли об открывшихся перспективах рот наполнился слюной.  
Только не спешить: тише едешь - дальше будешь. Йоджи уже хочет этого. Определенно хочет. Скоро он изведется от любопытства и опасливого, но тем сильнее снедающего предвкушения, и нетрудно будет заставить его просить…  
Спустя столько времени услышать от него “Пожалуйста, трахни меня” - более чем адекватная награда за долгое ожидание.  
\- Не бойся, я не собираюсь брать тебя с наскока, - с ухмылкой заверил Шульдих.  
\- Я не боюсь, - просто сказал Йоджи. - Прикинь, я там - ну, дома - замутил сессию с двумя цыпочками...  
“Замутил, да? - Зубцы вилки черкнули на фаянсовом донышке что-то нецензурное; тарелка оскорбленно взвизгнула. - А ведь недавно еще тушевался штаны передо мной снять”.  
\- Неплохо получилось. Не так, как с тобой, но… неплохо. У них был… ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Страпон, Кудо, - желчно подсказал Шульдих. - Ты же большой мальчик, учись называть вещи своими именами. - И, поддавшись вспыхнувшему раздражению, добавил: - На пять минут тебя оставить нельзя!  
Йоджи все-таки покраснел, но глядел прямо и даже, пожалуй, нагло.  
\- Не помню чтобы речь шла о пяти минутах. Или о нескольких месяцах. По-моему, ты сказал “насовсем”.  
Шульдих с горечью обнаружил, что крыть нечем. Формально они не разрывали соглашение - но, если на то пошло, само соглашение было чистой условностью. Он неоднократно давал Йоджи понять, что не посягает на его свободу - чего же возмущаться, если тот распорядился ею по собственному усмотрению?  
\- Окей, прости. - Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от картинок с участием обнаженного Кудо, мутных девиц в латексе и огромного дилдо. - Рад, что ты… - “...легко нашел мне замену”. - ...хорошо развлекся.  
\- Ага, конечно, - усмехнулся Йоджи. - Я бы поверил, если б не знал тебя лучше.  
\- Выходит, не знаешь, - огрызнулся Шульдих. - Я садист, а не мудак. Это не одно и то же.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь. - Йоджи уставился в тарелку, рассеянно кромсая омлет на части.  
Шульдих явственно ощутил, как двигатель их взаимопонимания глохнет, теряя обороты.  
Он облажался. Проявил себя достойно - что, между прочим, стоило ему душевных затрат! - и всё равно облажался.  
Что, черт побери, следовало ответить на языке Йоджи Кудо?!  
Взять бы и впрямь разозлиться на него - за всю эту нелепую ситуацию. За то, что подпустил так близко, считая себя натуралом. За то, что привязался и позволил ему, Шульдиху, привязаться. За то, что в его отсутствие не закрыл тему. Что был готов пробовать с другими. Что ему понравилось. Что рассказал об этом. За приезд. За татуировку. За...  
Но Йоджи был… уязвлен? разочарован?.. опечален - и это просто резало по сердцу.  
\- Да какого хрена?! - взорвался Шульдих, испытывая извращенное облегчение от возможности наконец-то выговориться вслух. - Я нормальный человек… окей, не совсем нормальный - но, смею надеяться, приличный. При всех своих заскоках я уважаю свободу личности. Мои предки были аболиционистами - тьфу, черт, при чем тут... Не пойму, как меня угораздило?! За что мне такое? Почему с тобой я вечно остаюсь в дураках?  
\- Ты? - быстро переспросил Йоджи, на секунду вскинув глаза.  
\- Хватит, мать твою! Для меня это давно уже не игра, и я не позволю тебе забавляться моими… - Шульдих глотнул кофе и, с усилием протолкнув обжигающий ком в горло, подытожил: - Ждешь, чтобы я заявил на тебя права? Отличная идея, но давай начистоту: а они у меня есть? Как далеко ты готов пойти? Хочешь быть моим... - Он запнулся, подыскивая определение. - ...моим парнем - или всё это ебаный эксперимент по поиску себя?!  
\- Не ори. Меня этим не проймешь, я работаю с Фудзимией. - Йоджи встрепенулся и, сунув в рот кусок омлета, с аппетитом прожевал. - Ну допустим, хочу. А как?  
Шульдих поморгал, дожидаясь, пока иссякнет инерция праведного возмущения.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - слегка ошарашенно пообещал он. - У нас есть неделя. Ты мне доверяешь, Роуз?  
Йоджи рассмеялся. А потом сказал:  
\- Да.  
Просто “да”. Без всяких “но”.  
Охренеть.  
Шульдих неуютно поерзал. На что он только что подписался? Где он - и где эти, как их… постоянные отношения. Какой идиот захочет постоянства, когда вокруг столько классных парней - как минимум каждый десятый готов переспать с другим парнем, девять из десяти - конкретно с тобой. “Ты красавчик. Можно тебя трахнуть?” “Без проблем, сладкий. К тебе или ко мне?”  
Внезапная мысль пронзила его, как ржавый гвоздь подошву: отныне всё это разнообразное множество - не потенциальный шанс, а потенциальная угроза. Если Кудо действительно обнаружил в себе бисексуала… Смелость и открытость новым впечатлениям выдавали в нем типа, способного пуститься во все тяжкие. Как будто мало им было “цыпочек”.  
Вот почему на каждой автомобильной заправке висит табличка "Не курить".  
Шульдих попробовал трезво взвесить риски. Он не подвергал себя критическому анализу с подросткового возраста, и с отвычки напрягать эту ментальную мышцу было трудно и дискомфортно. Что в нем особенного? (Всё!) С чего он взял, что годится для Йоджи? (Ха-ха.) Что он в состоянии предложить Йоджи такого, чего не дал бы никто другой?  
Свой опыт и азарт доминирования? Роскошный секс? Хорошую компанию? Готовность быть на его стороне в любых жизненных обстоятельствах? Быть... рядом - во всех смыслах этого слова.  
Спать в одной постели. Завтракать вдвоем. Делиться шмотками, музыкой, всякой чепухой, что приходит в голову. Ездить в супермаркет по пятницам - за кофе и бумажными полотенцами…  
"И за деревянной лопаткой, - мысленно дополнил он. - Хотя за этим лучше в секс-шоп. Надо бы восстановить свою коллекцию девайсов”.  
Губы сами собой растянулись в ухмылку.  
Вот что надо сделать: приказать Йоджи остаться. Раз уж у них теперь всё по-настоящему. А вдруг он только того и ждет? Было бы даже благородно - снять с него тяжесть выбора, принять на себя ответственность за его благополучие... "Я не отпущу тебя обратно в Токио - но поверь, ты не соскучишься". Тонко отомстить этому городу за оскорбление, лишив такой красоты.  
Отменная эротическая фантазия.  
Шульдих подавил вздох. Что он там говорил о себе, "приличный"? Умный еще, наверно? Рассудительный? Эмоционально зрелый?  
Черт, черт, черт, как же всё сложно... Было куда проще, пока он думал, что с Кудо не светит: тогда он верил в себя, не боялся, не надеялся. Не парился.  
Не чувствовал себя таким несуразно, болезненно счастливым.  
\- Ты в курсе, что у тебя лицо мигает, как неоновая вывеска? - Йоджи опять забыл про еду, но выражение его собственного лица было ровным, выжидательным. Терпеливым.  
Что-что, а терпеть он умел.  
Шульдих умел быть честным - пусть это и демонстрировало его в невыгодном ракурсе.  
\- Надеюсь, там не написано "Я сам не рад, что заварил эту кашу"? - Он усмехнулся и внутренне поежился, осознав, что именно так оно, скорей всего, и выглядело. - Потому что я рад. Очень. Только... не представляю, что делать, чтоб нам и дальше радоваться. Я не хочу причинять тебе... хм... огорчения - но без этого вряд ли обойдется. Боюсь, я все-таки не лучшее, чего ты заслуживаешь. - Он помолчал, с какой-то сладострастной покорностью переживая свое признание, и твердо повторил: - Далеко не лучшее. Иногда я делаю глупости, еще чаще - болтаю, что не надо. Если я…  
\- “Я, я”... - колко перебил Йоджи. - Жизнь - сложная штука, да? Боже, какое открытие… Ну, привыкай.  
Шульдих уставился на него, не веря своим ушам.  
\- Чертов ублюдок! Я практически открыл тебе душу - и это всё, что ты можешь мне ответить?! - Он ринулся через стол с почти серьезным намерением настучать Кудо по голове, но тот поймал его за плечи, дернул на себя и поцеловал - жарко, напористо, будто имел в виду “Вот тебе”, или “Придурок”, или “Ну хватит”.  
Или “Люблю тебя”.  
Шульдих начинал привыкать к этой манере.  
"Плевать, - решил он. - Будь что будет".  
_"Я просто не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось"._  
Зависнув над столом, он на минутку потерял ориентацию и едва не угодил рукой в омлет - всего на каких-нибудь полдюйма разминулся с краем тарелки. Повезло. Офигенно повезло.  
Иногда такое случается.

_Конец_


End file.
